L'escort boy
by boadicee
Summary: Eren vit avec sa soeur Mikasa. Suite à de nombreux soucis financiers pour payer leurs factures, Eren décide de trouver un travail qui lui permettrait tout de même de continuer l'école. Il entre dans une agence d'escort boy. C'est une fiction Eruren
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Ne jamais dire : fontaine, je ne boirais jamais de ton eau. Eren Jaeger, 19 ans, n'aurait jamais pensé devoir faire ça de sa vie pour survivre. Tout allait pour le mieux il n'y avait pas si longtemps. Sa mère était encore vivante et son père les aimait, sa sœur et lui. Mais il y a quelques mois, sa mère disparu subitement alors qu'elle revenait d'une convention à l'étranger. Du jour au lendemain, sa vie est devenue un enfer. Son père à commencer à être absent et quand il revenait, il était violent et empestait l'alcool. Puis, les factures impayées commencèrent à s'entasser sur le meuble de l'entrée. Sa sœur avait commençait à travailler après les cours dans un café. Mais cela ne suffit pas. Il se mit donc à chercher un travail et allait d'agence en agence à la recherche de la moindre place.

Alors qu'il pensait renoncer après une journée infructueuse de recherche, il s'arrêta devant une agence qui rechercher des jeunes hommes afin de rendre quelques petits services pour d'autres personnes. Après avoir réfléchi quelques instants, il se décida à rentrer à l'intérieur, cela n'allait pas lui coûter plus cher. Il poussa la porte et une clochette retentit. À première vue, il n'y avait personne dans le bureau.

\- J'arrive ! s'écria une voix féminine provenant de l'arrière-boutique.

D'abord surpris, Eren patienta tout en observant les lieux. Il n'y avait pas grand chose. Le mobilier et le décor étaient plutôt sobres. Une chose l'interpella pourtant. Il y avait de nombreuses photos au mur d'hommes, tous bien vêtu. Peut-être que la femme adorait les hommes en costume.

\- Me voilà, me voilà. Bonjour, je suis Hanji Zoe, la cofondatrice de cet établissement.

\- Bonjour, je m'appelle Eren Jaeger.

\- Enchanté, Eren. Je peux t'appeler par ton prénom, n'est-ce pas ? Et te tutoyer ?

\- Euh oui.

\- Bien, alors Eren assis toi. Tu m'as l'air bien jeune. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène chez nous ?

\- Je suis majeur et j'ai vu l'annonce sur votre vitrine.

\- Ah et tu serais intéressé par le métier d'escort Boy ?

\- Je ne sais pas ce que c'est. J'ai juste vu que c'était pour faire du service à la personne.

\- Tu es mignon, avec une tenue adéquate, je pense que tu pourrais faire un malheur dans le secteur. Tu es encore à l'école ?

\- Euh oui, je suis donc disponible à partir du vendredi après midi. Mais en quoi cela consiste escort boy ?

\- Oh, c'est simple, une personne riche t'embauche pour l'accompagner à une soirée, un gala, un séminaire. Il y a une majorité de femme qui accompagnent généralement les hommes, mais nous nous n'employons que des hommes pour d'autres hommes. Bien sûr certains hommes d'affaires peuvent payer pour un supplément, mais cela ne peut se faire qu'avec le consentement écrit de l'escort.

\- Je vois.

\- Il faut que tu saches que nous fournissons, les costumes (souvent payés par l'employeur), le véhicule et un peu de liquidité, même si c'est l'homme que tu escorts qui paye pour l'ensemble de la soirée. Certaines personnes ne sont pas très exigeantes quant à la culture que possède son escort et d'autres sont très pointilleuses. Si tu travailles pour nous, il faut savoir que l'on fournit avant chaque travail, une fiche détaillée du client afin que tu n'ailles pas là-bas sans connaître un minimum.

\- D'accord. Donc le but est juste d'accompagner les gens qui payent pour ça.

\- Ouiiiii, tu as tout compris. Je vais te donner un formulaire à remplir. Tu trouveras, tout un tas de renseignements au dos. N'hésite pas à m'appeler si tu as des questions. Et si tu veux réellement travailler avec nous, ramène-nous le formulaire remplit avec tous les papiers demandés.

\- Merci, je vais y réfléchir.

Eren se leva et prit le dossier qu'Hanji lui donnait. Au moment de partir, la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme très grand et blond.

\- Bonjour, monsieur Smith. Cela faisait un moment que je ne vous avais pas vu chez nous.

\- Bonjour Hanji.

Eren partit rapidement de l'agence, sentant sur lui un regard bleu qui semblait le mettre à nu. Il rentra directement chez lui, le dossier sous le bras. Quand il arriva, sa sœur n'était pas encore rentrée. Il s'installa sur son lit et ouvrit le dossier afin de l'étudier. Comme l'avait si bien dit Hanji, il y avait tout qui était expliqué à l'intérieur. Au bout de plus de deux heures de lecture, Eren ferma le dossier afin de préparer le dîner pour quand sa sœur rentrerait.

Il ne cessa pas de réfléchir au travail. Ce qui était demandé n'avait pas l'air trop compliqué. Il demandait à l'escort de parler correctement, une langue étrangère serait appréciée, d'avoir un minimum de savoir vivre en société. Cela ne semblait pas trop exigé. Sa mère lui avait tout de même appris les bonnes manières. De plus, la rémunération pour une soirée était attractive. Il toucherait pour une soirée 35 % de la rémunération globale et tout extra était pour l'escort à 100%. Si en plus, c'était pour travailler pour des hommes comme le grand blond qu'il avait vu tout à l'heure, cela ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde.

Quand sa sœur revint le soir, elle déposa sur la pile de factures, une nouvelle facture qui d'après son soupir, s'annonçait très douloureuse. Sûrement encore des dépenses de leur père non réglé dans un bar ou autre. Sa sœur s'installa en face de lui et prit une assiette de spaghetti.

\- Comment ça était pour toi ?

\- Le boulot, toujours le boulot. Je vais voir pour faire des heures en plus ce week-end.

\- J'ai trouvé peut-être un emploi.

\- Eren, je ne veux pas que cela nuise à tes études supérieures. Ton avenir est plus important que le reste.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, le planning se ferait suivant mes disponibilités et je pourrais demander à travailler uniquement en fin de semaine une fois que je reprendrais les cours. Il faut bien que j'aide aussi à la maison.

\- C'est quoi comme boulot ?

\- Du service à la personne. J'accompagne des hommes dans des soirées et je discute avec eux.

\- Mais t'es dingue ?

\- Je sais ce que je fais, lui répondit-il en élevant la voix contre toute attente.

Mikasa resta quelques instants sans voix avant de reprendre

\- Fais attention tout de même et n'accepte pas n'importe quoi. Si tu as un doute, n'hésite pas à m'appeler.

\- Je sais Kasa. Mais je suis assez grand pour me gérer seul.

\- Quand commences-tu ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore. Je vais remplir le dossier et je le rapporterai demain dans la journée.

\- OK.

Ils terminèrent de manger en silence. Eren remonta ensuite dans sa chambre où il se mit à compléter les documents. Il se fit une note à côté avec toutes les démarches à faire. Il devait passer chez le médecin pour avoir une attestation l'autorisant à travailler et des photos.

Le lendemain, il retourna à l'agence vers la fin de matinée, tous les documents en poche. Quand il entra, il tomba nez à nez avec un homme assit derrière le bureau à côté de celui de Hanji.

\- On ne fait dans la garde de mioches, gamin. Il n'y a rien pour toi ici.

\- Désolé, je viens juste déposer le dossier que Mme Zoe m'avait donné hier.

\- Hanji ! Ramène-toi ici tout de suite.

\- Pas la peine de hurler, Levi. Je ne suis pas encore sourde.

Hanji sortit de l'arrière-boutique et aperçut aussitôt Eren.

\- Eren ! Je pensais à toi justement. Dis-moi que tu veux travailler pour nous !

\- Je suis venu pour vous déposer le dossier.

\- Hanji qu'est-ce que c'est que cette connerie. Il n'a rien d'un escort boy.

\- Ne fais pas attention à Levi, il est toujours grincheux. Viens avec moi, nous devons parler de beaucoup de choses.

Hanji l'entraîna derrière elle dans un bureau situé à l'arrière de l'agence. Elle lui servit une tasse de café et prit son dossier.

\- Bien, je vois que tu as tout rapporté. Est-ce que tu es libre jeudi soir ? Je sais que c'est les grandes vacances.

\- Oui, je suis libre.

\- Mais c'est merveilleux. Erwin va être ravi. Tu lui as tapé dans l'œil et pourtant, c'est un homme très exigeant concernant son escort.

\- Comment ça, je lui ai tapé dans l'œil ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu pourtant.

\- Mais si, hier le grand blond aux yeux bleu. C'était lui. Il a tout de suite exigé que tu lui serves d'escort boy. Ne t'en fais pas, il traite bien ses escorts et surtout, il donne de gros, très gros pourboire. Du coup, cela ne nous laisse que deux jours pour avoir ton costume. Bon ne bouge pas. Je vais chercher Levi, c'est lui qui va prendre toutes tes mesures. En attendant mets-toi en sous-vêtements et attend ici.

Hanji partit aussitôt comme un ouragan. Eren se mit à réaliser qu'il n'avait pas prévu qu'il y aurait ce genre de chose à faire. Quand Levi entra dans le bureau, le mètre à la main et un carnet, il n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un centimètre.

\- Bon, le gosse, va falloir activer si on veut avoir au moins un costume et les chaussures qui vont avec. Je ne suis pas motivé par ta candidature, mais l'autre t'a déjà promis au vieux Smith. Donc déshabille toi rapidement que je prenne tes putains de mesures.

Eren se releva d'un bond et ôta rapidement ses affaires, se retrouvant au bout d'une minute uniquement vêtu de son caleçon Avengers.

\- Oh bordel, on n'est pas sortie de l'auberge. Rassure-moi que tu as des sous-vêtements neutres.

\- Euh oui, oui.

\- Tout n'est pas perdu. Bien maintenant tends les bras de part et d'autre de ton corps et ne bouge plus.

Levi se dépêcha de prendre les mesures et au bout d'un quart d'heure, il repartit afin d'envoyer les dimensions au magasin de costume avec qui ils travaillaient en permanence. Hanji revint une fois Eren rhabillé.

\- Je t'appellerai pour venir faire les essayages. Ta soirée sera rémunérée 350 €, mais c'est sans les pourboires. Monsieur Smith doit se rendre à une soirée caritativedans un club, et il déteste y aller seul, car c'est long et ennuyant. Tu n'auras pas beaucoup de discussion à tenir, mais juste sourire et ne pas quitter Monsieur Smith d'une semelle, à moins qu'il ne te le diseTu devras lui faire la conversation. Ne soit pas tendu et reste naturelle. Il n'aime pas les faux semblants. Enfin, tu verras, il est très facile à vivre. Bon, je t'appellerai plus tard et si tu as des questions n'hésite pas. Un chauffeur viendra te chercher chez toi vers 20h jeudi soir.

Hanji lui serra la main et le reconduisit à la porte. Eren n'était pas très sûr de savoir dans quel pétrin, il venait de se fourrer.


	2. Chapter 2

**chapitre 1**

Eren rentra chez lui et monta directement dans sa chambre. Il prit son téléphone et contacta son meilleur ami, Armin, en se laissant tomber sur son lit.

Eren : Salut ! tu fais quoi ?

Il patienta plusieurs minutes avant de recevoir la réponse.

Armin : Je suis à la bibliothèque. Pourquoi ?

Eren : Faut que je te parle. C'est urgent.

Armin : Tu veux que je passe chez toi ?

Eren : Ouais.

Armin : Je serais là dans l'heure.

Eren : Je t'attends.

Eren reposa son téléphone à côté de lui. Il savait qu'il pouvait se confier à Armin. C'était son plus vieil ami et surtout son confident et conseillé. Il repensa à tout ce qui s'était passé ses dernières 24 heures et comment il en était arrivé à devenir un futur escort boy. D'ailleurs, il avait encore énormément de questions concernant ce job. Quand la sonnette retentit, il courut ouvrir la porte d'entrée.

\- Wow ! Cela doit vraiment être très grave pour que tu arrives essouflé pour m'ouvrir.

\- Armin ! Je ne sais pas. Mais entre, on va en parler dans ma chambre. Mikasa n'est pas là avant au moins 3 heures du matin.

\- Elle fait encore beaucoup d'heures.

\- Tu n'as pas idée. On a encore reçu une facture à payer du vieux.

\- J'espère que vous allez vous en sortir un jour.

\- Je le pense, j'ai trouvé un job qui paye bien.

\- Toi, trouver un job qui paye bien ! Oh mon Dieu, je crains le pire. Raconte-moi tout.

Eren relata sa recherche d'emploi et son entrée hier dans la boutique d'escort boy.

\- ESCORT BOY ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'ait passé par la tête. Mikasa va t'étriper.

\- Crie pas si fort, les voisins vont t'entendre.

\- Mais Eren tu es fou ? Tu n'avais pas assez de problèmes comme cela, il faut que tu en rajoutes.

\- Et tu crois que j'avais d'autres choix. Au passage, mon père continue de nous envoyer ses impayés. Mikasa ne tiendra pas la route encore longtemps avec son rythme. Et puis, juste pour tenir compagnie lors de sortie des hommes, je trouve cela vachement bien payé.

\- Juste tenir compagnie. J'espère que tu n'es pas si idiot que tu en as l'air, Eren.

\- Je te pensais mon ami et que tu me comprendrais, Armin.

\- Mais Eren, ce que je veux te dire, c'est qu'au début, tout est beau et tout est merveilleux, mais au bout d'un moment, tu vas vouloir gagner plus d'argent et un type malhonnête te proposera du sexe en échange d'argent. Es-tu prêt à aller jusqu'à coucher avec les clients ?

\- Mais… Mais …. Mais c'est pas ça du tout. Hanji m'a dit que c'était tout ce qu'il y a de plus honnête.

\- Et toi comme un crédule, tu crois tout ce que l'on te dit.

\- Je te promets de ne jamais aller plus loin que la morale. Ça te va ?

\- ça dépend de ta morale. Enfin, c'est ton choix après tout. Mais ne viens pas pleurer ensuite.

\- Mais non t'inquiète, je sais ce que je fais.

\- La dernière fois que tu as dit cela, ça a fini en catastrophe et Mikasa a dû faire des excuses.

\- Eh, mais j'étais gamin à cette époque. Je suis un adulte responsable.

Armin resta auprès d'Eren la fin de la journée. Ils mangèrent ensemble avant que son ami ne doive rentrer chez lui. Eren fut donc seul toute la soirée, cogitant sur ce qu'avait dit son meilleur ami.

Il évita sa soeur jusqu'à la veille de son premier jour de travail. Il n'avait pas encore trouvé d'excuse pour travailler une partie de la nuit. Le mercredi matin, il fut appelé pour venir faire les essayages. Hanji n'étant pas dispo, ce fut Levi, son collègue iceberg, qui le reçu. Les mesures étaient parfaites. Levi lui présenta une paire de chaussures qui était pile à sa taille. Il se regarda dans la glace. Malgré la coiffure en bataille, il ressemblait à une toute autre personne.

\- Tss. Enlève le tout pendant que j'appelle le coiffeur. On va essayer d'arranger un peu ta tignasse.

\- Je peux aller au coiffeur moi-même.

\- Hors de question gamin. Je tiens à être sûr que tu correspondes à la demande du client.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Levi appela leur coiffeur habituel qui rappliqua dans l'heure avec sa trousse. En voyant la chevelure épaisse et en bataille, il proposa un dégradé mi-longs tout en gardant l'aspect sauvage. Levi lui fit confiance. Au bout de 45 minutes, le résultat fut bluffant. Eren avait moins l'air d'un ours sauvage, mais ressemblait vraiment à un escort. Levi satisfait du travail remercia et paya l'artiste.

\- Bon, demain, ne sois pas en retard. Je ne voudrais pas recevoir un appel d'Erwin soit disant que tu lui as fait faux bond. Tu risquerais de le regretter, car il paye toujours d'avance.

\- Non promis, je serais à l'heure. Par contre, vous savez quel est le type de rendez-vous demain ?

\- Il a envie de dîner au Trost club, mais déteste être seul. Fait bonne impression demain soir et il fera appel à tes services régulièrement.

Eren hocha la tête. Il prit les affaires pour lui aller à son travail le lendemain. En arrivant chez lui, il les rangea correctement dans l'armoire.

Le soir, quand il passa à table avec sa sœur, cette dernière fut étonnée que son frère ait pu se payer le coiffeur.

\- C'est le travail qui m'a emmené chez le coiffeur.

\- Ton travail ? Mais Eren, quel est ton travail exactement, pour que ton employeur s'occupe de ta coiffure ? Cela me paraît louche. Je veux connaître le nom et l'adresse de ton lieu de travail. Je vais aller vérifier.

\- Stop Mikasa ! C'est un travail honnête. Alors laisse moi aller travailler sans être fliqué en permanence.

\- mais Eren, je m'inquiète pour toi…

\- Non tu me couves trop. Tu ne seras pas toujours là pour moi. Laisse moi vivre ma vie. D'ailleurs, je travaille demain soir.

\- Comme tu veux, mais soit prudent, s'il te plaît.

\- Kasa !

\- Ok je me tais.

Cette nuit là Eren eu du mal à s'endormir, trop stressé par sa future première soirée en tant qu'escort.

Il passa une partie de la journée à jouer à la console, histoire de se changer les idées et de ne pas trop penser à sa soirée dans le club avec un client.

Peu avant 17h, il alla se doucher et enfiler son costume. Grâce aux conseils du coiffeur, il réussit à discipliner légèrement sa chevelure. Comme promis, la voiture arriva pile à l'heure. Eren ferma la porte à clef, non sans avoir laissé tout de même un mot à sa soeur.

Le trajet fut relativement court et silencieux. Le chauffeur lui avait tendu une lettre avec les instructions et au moment de descendre ce dernier lui indiqua le numéro à appeler afin que l'on vienne le chercher pour le ramener chez lui.

Il entra dans le club et tendit le carton d'invitation. Une femme avec les cheveux courts et argentés le conduisit jusqu'à une alcôve. Il fut le premier à arriver. Un serveur arriva avec une coupe de champagne offerte d'après les directives de Monsieur Smith en attendant sa venue. L'ambiance du club était jazzie et feutrée. La musique qui se jouait quelque part, plus en avant, donnait une atmosphère intime. Eren ne connaissait pas ce genre de musique, mais appréciait grandement. Il ferma quelques instants les yeux afin de mieux s'imprégner de l'ambiance.

\- La musique a l'air de vous intéresser.

Il rouvrit en grand les yeux et leva la tête pour rencontrer un regard d'un bleu profond.

\- Ah, euh, Monsieur Smith je suppose. Désolé.

\- Ah ahahahahahahah, ne sois pas désolé. Il n'y a pas de mal. En effet, je suis bien Monsieur Smith, tu peux m'appeler Erwin si tu es plus à l'aise avec les prénoms. Tu es Eren, c'est bien cela ?

\- Oui, tout à fait. Enchanté de faire votre connaissance.

\- Moi de même. J'espère que tu apprécieras la soirée ici.

Erwin s'installa en face d'Eren et le regarda longuement. Inconsciemment, ce dernier se mit à légèrement rougir, troublé par ce regard envoûtant.

\- J'espère ne pas t'avoir trop fait attendre ?

\- Non, cela ne fait que quelques minutes que je suis arrivé.

\- Bien. J'aime venir souvent ici. Le patron est un ami de longue date et l'ambiance est à la détente.

\- Je ne connaissais pas vraiment cet endroit, mais c'est vrai qu'il a un certain charme.

\- Avec ta présence encore plus.

Eren n'eut le temps de répondre qu'un serveur arriva avec deux cocktails et les menus. Les plats proposés étaient aussi un raffinement pur. Eren ne fut même pas étonné que les prix n'apparaissaient pas à côté des plats. Il ne devait pas être donné. Erwin l'incita à choisir ce qu'il avait envie. Ne connaissant pas trop le nom des plats, il laissa le plus âgé le guider dans sa sélection.

\- Alors c'est ta première soirée en tant qu'escort boy ?

\- Oui, j'ai été recruté il y a seulement deux jours. Du coup, je ne sais pas trop encore comment cela se passe exactement. J'ai tout à apprendre.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Reste toi-même, toujours. Ce soir j'avais besoin de quelqu'un pour m'accompagner ici, car c'est toujours plus agréable d'être avec quelqu'un. On va manger, discuter de tout et de rien et écouter la musique. Est ce que cela te convient ?

\- Oh oui !

\- Très bien alors. Et si tu me parlais un peu de toi.

Eren parla de ses études et de sa soeur, il évita soigneusement les sujets douloureux. Il posa aussi des questions à Erwin sur ce qu'il faisait et l'homme répondit sans le moindre détour sans entrer dans les détails. La soirée se déroula sans le moindre souci et Eren n'eut pas l'impression de vraiment travailler. Quand l'heure enfin de rentrer sonna, il envoya un message au chauffeur. Il eut un léger pincement au coeur. Il avait énormément apprécié cette soirée en compagnie de cette personne.

Au moment de partir, Erwin lui tendit une enveloppe.

\- Ceci est un petit supplément pour cette agréable soirée. J'espère que l'on se reverra prochainement. Tu es vraiment de très bonne compagnie.

\- Mer.. Merci beaucoup Erwin. À très bientôt alors.

Erwin regarda Eren monter dans son propre véhicule avant de partir vers chez lui. Il n'habitait pas très loin et la marche lui ferait le plus grand bien.

Eren rentra de sa soirée avant sa soeur, il se déshabilla prestement et rangea sa tenue en attendant de la déposer au pressing de l'agence le lendemain matin. Il n'avait pas encore ouvert l'enveloppe qu'il ne lâchait pas des mains. Quand il se décida enfin à l'ouvrir, il fut scotché par la liasse de billets que lui avait laissé Erwin. Il se pinça pensant rêver. Il avait plus de 500 € dans les mains. Même sa soeur ne gagnait pas autant en un mois. Il décida de ranger tout cela dans son petit coffre dont il avait la clef autour de son cou. Avec cet argent, il pourrait régler une partie des factures discrètement. Il referma son précieux trésor et le remit à sa place avant de se coucher et de sombrer dans de merveilleux rêves peuplés d'homme blond aux yeux bleus.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 2**

Bip, bip, bip, bip

Une main sortit rapidement de la couverture pour atterrir sans douceur sur le radio réveil qui s'éteignit rapidement. Eren était encore épuisé. Il savait que la journée allait être très chargée et il n'était, pas le moins du monde, motivé. Il voulait rester dans son rêve, dans lequel il accompagnait à une soirée un homme grand et blond, au charisme à faire craquer toutes les filles et les gars du coin.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit sans ménagement.

\- Eren debout, je vais partir travailler et tu as du boulot qui t'attend toi aussi.

\- Encore deux minutes Mikasa. Je suis rentré tard. J'ai bossé cette nuit.

Il sentit soudain son lit s'affaissait.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ce genre de boulot. Je peux gérer, tu sais.

\- Et puis quoi encore. J'ai pas envie de me faire materner encore des années. Et puis le boulot n'est pas désagréable et il paye bien.

\- Rassure-moi que tu n'as pas couché avec ton client ?

\- Quoi ! Dit-il en se redressant d'un coup. Mais t'es folle. Je n'ai pas dit que je me prostituais. J'accompagne juste des hommes à des mondanités, c'est tout et hier, on a juste était dans un genre de club, pour boire et manger et profiter du spectacle tout en discutant de banalité. Alors occupe toi de ton boulot.

\- Pas la peine de te fâcher. C'est normal en tant qu'aînée que je m'inquiète pour toi.

\- T'es ma soeur, pas ma mère. Maintenant sort de ma chambre que je puisse me lever.

\- Tu n'oublieras pas d'aller faire les courses, le frigo est vide.

\- Mais oui, t'inquiète.

Mikasa sortit de la chambre sans en demander plus. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas le nouveau job de son frère et elle décida d'aller faire rapidement un tour à cette fameuse agence pour voir si ce n'était pas du proxénétisme caché derrière tout cela.

Eren mit une bonne vingtaine de minutes avant de sortir de sa chambre. Il avait préféré attendre que sa soeur soit partie pour foncer à la salle de bains afin de régler un problème technique dut à ses rêves de la nuit passée. Bon Dieu, cela promettait d'être frustrant comme job si à chaque client, il se réveillait avec une béquille et une soeur sur protectrice. La douche fraîche lui fit un bien fou. Une fois sec et habillé pour la journée, il descendit pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Il constata que pour une fois, le frigo était vraiment plus que vide. Il mangea rapidement et remonta dans sa chambre prendre son enveloppe de la veille. Il recompta l'argent pour être sûr de ne pas avoir rêvé le montant de ce pourboire.

Quand il redescendit, il tria rapidement dans les factures laissées par leur paternel pour prendre les plus urgentes comme l'électricité et le loyer. Bien évidemment, il n'avait pas assez. Il manquait au moins trois mois de loyer, ce qui représentait environ 2 000 €. Le retard pour l'électricité se montait à environ 150 €. Il décida donc de payer la facture de courant et d'aller voir s'il pouvait avec le bailleur payer une partie aujourd'hui et le reste dès qu'il aura sa paie à la fin du mois. S'il montrait de la volonté à régler ses dettes, peut être qu'ils ne se feraient pas mettre à la porte. Ils devaient tenir encore 4 mois avant la trêve hivernale qui les sauverait pour quelques mois. Peut-être suffisamment pour pouvoir enfin tout régler. Il mit à part tout de même 70€ pour faire les courses pour les prochains jours. Pour le moment, il n'allait pas encore faire d'extra ou de folies en achat. Il patienterait d'avoir réglé le plus urgent pour faire enfin plaisir à sa soeur, qui se saignait pour eux.

Il prit son téléphone et sa veste en jeans, avant de quitter l'appartement. Il décida de commencer par le passage à l'agence, comme lui avait demandé Hanji, afin de faire le point sur sa première sortie en tant qu'escort boy. Il trouva la binoclarde sous des tas de paperasses pour ne pas changer.

\- Eren ! Je suis ravie de te revoir. Viens par ici, assieds-toi. Fais-toi une petite place. Tu veux un café ou peux être un thé ?

\- Euh, juste un café.

\- Bien, bien, bien. Je reviens tout de suite. Nous avons beaucoup à discuter.

Hanji partit aussitôt. Eren put enfin souffler temporairement. Hanji avait le don d'épuiser quiconque croisait sa route même quelques secondes.

\- Tu finiras par t'y faire à son exubérance, intervint Levi, dont il n'avait même pas remarqué encore la présence. Par contre méfie toi de ses plans foireux.

\- Ah. OK, je ferais attention.

\- Pas la peine, tu te feras avoir une première fois et tu apprendras comme tout le monde. Apparemment, tu as fait une excellente impression sur le client d'hier soir, ton cas n'est donc pas si désespéré. Mais il vaut mieux attendre le prochain rendez-vous pour se fixer. Je connais Erwin depuis des années et je sais qu'il est plutôt très difficile dans ses choix.

\- Il a déjà appelé ?

\- Tu crois quoi ? Tout le monde ne se pointe pas à 10h00 du matin.

\- Désolé.

\- Voyons, voyons, Heichou, n'embête pas notre escort le plus prometteur. Tiens, voici un café pour toi. Bien faisons le point sur ta soirée d'hier. J'aimerai déjà avoir ta version des choses. Raconte-moi tout.

\- Ben, j'ai eu rendez-vous dans un club, nous avons discuté tout en regardant un spectacle et en dînant. Nous nous sommes quittés aux alentours de deux heures du matin.

\- Vous avez parlé de quoi ?

\- Binoclarde, les discussions entre un escort et son client restent confidentielles.

\- Oh, aller Levi ! Juste pour une fois. Erwin refuse déjà de me raconter.

\- Parce que t'as une trop grande gueule. Personne ne voudrait se confier à toi.

\- Bon bref, passons. Tu as déjà un autre rendez-vous de prévu avec Erwin. Il souhaite que tu l'accompagnes à nouveau. Ce sera cette fois à l'opéra. Erwin adore les grands classiques. Tiens voici le programme qu'il a prévu d'aller voir. Tu as deux jours pour apprendre par coeur la biographie de l'auteur, histoire de ne pas passer pour un boulet.

\- Je n'ai jamais été dans ce genre d'endroit.

\- Ne t'en fait pas tu auras ta tenue de prête à temps.

\- Ce qu'elle oublie de te dire et qui est primordial, évite de t'endormir. L'opéra, ce n'est pas un concert de rock. C'est lent. Pour un jeune comme toi, ça va relever du défi.

\- Ne soit pas pessimiste, Levi, je suis sûre que cela plaira à notre jeune bad boy.

\- Ne lui donne pas plus de valeur qu'il n'en a. C'est de la bleusaille. Tu verras, il ne tiendra pas un mois.

\- Oh, tu veux parier sur cela ?

\- Euh, vous parlez de moi quand même.

\- Désolée, mon petit Eren. Bon voilà, pour hier soir, Erwin a vraiment, mais vraiment adoré ta compagnie. Il a trouvé que tu étais curieux et à l'écoute. Donc dans deux jours, il veut que tu l'accompagnes à l'opéra et il a déjà trois autres dates de réserver. Ce matin, je vais poster ta fiche pour d'autres clients. Je te contacterai dès que tu auras un autre rendez-vous. Si tu as des indisponibilités, préviens-nous rapidement que l'on puisse organiser ton planning.

\- Pour le mois à venir, il n'y a pas de soucis. Je suis en vacances scolaires jusqu'en septembre.

\- C'est parfait. Bon, je n'ai pas eu le temps encore de faire ta paye pour ta première soirée. Il faudra repasser demain.

\- C'est pas un problème.

\- Bien, très bien. Je pense que l'on a fait le tour. Ah oui tiens, l'adresse du pressing pour ta tenue. Ils factureront directement ici. Tu déposes et tu reprends quand c'est prêt.

\- Merci pour tout. Bonne journée et à demain alors.

Eren quitta rapidement l'agence. Il avait encore pas mal à faire et en plus, comme à l'école, il devait étudier pour son boulot. Il se rendit sans attendre à l'agence d'électricité où il put effacer l'ardoise d'impayés. Cela fut un réel soulagement. Maintenant, il lui restait à voir avec l'agence de location. Il n'y avait jamais été. En arrivant sur place, il resta scotché, bouche ouverte, un long moment. Il ne fallait même plus qu'il s'étonne que le loyer fût si cher. Le bâtiment était gigantesque. Il finit tout de même par entrer dans le hall, en rassemblant tout son courage. Il se présenta à l'accueil.

\- Bonjour, jeune homme, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour ton service ? Demanda l'hôtesse d'accueil.

\- Bonjour madame, je voudrais voir le service contentieux. Nous avons reçu une relance d'impayés la semaine dernière.

\- As-tu pris rendez-vous ?

\- Euh non.

\- Cela va être difficile. Le service ne reçoit que sur rendez-vous.

\- Je comprends, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de le voir. Mon père nous a laissés avec de nombreux impayés et je veux régler la situation.

\- Donne-moi ton courrier, je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Mais je ne te promets rien. Va t'asseoir en attendant dans la salle d'attente. Je reviens vers toi, dès que j'ai des nouvelles, mais n'espère pas grand chose.

\- Merci quand même.

La jeune femme appela le service concerné.

Pendant ce même temps, à l'étage supérieur, un homme grand et blond vêtu d'un ensemble de grandes marques vit toute la scène.

\- Tiens, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? se demanda-t-il plus pour lui-même.

\- De qui parlez-vous, monsieur Smith ?

\- Oh rien. Mais demandez à Petra de venir me voir immédiatement.

\- Bien monsieur Smith.

Le bureau d'Erwin donnait une vue imprenable sur l'accueil et seul lui pouvait voir à travers les vitres. L'autre côté avait un revêtement empêchant quiconque de voir ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans son bureau.

Trois coups retentirent à sa porte.

\- Vous avez demandé à me voir, monsieur Smith ?

\- Oui Petra, entre donc. Qui est ce garçon, à l'accueil ? Il s'agit du fils d'un certain monsieur Jaeger. C'est l'un de nos nombreux locataires qui ne payent pas ses loyers. Il a reçu le dernier avis avant le risque d'expulsion de son logement.

\- Pourquoi ce n'est pas son père qui est là ?

\- Il m'a juste dit que son père aurait laissé les impayés et qu'il voudrait trouver un arrangement avec le contentieux. Malheureusement, il n'a pas pris rendez vous.

\- Merci Petra, vous pouvez disposer. Dites à ce jeune homme que le service le recevra d'ici une heure.

\- Vous êtes sûr monsieur ?

\- Tout à fait. Vous pouvez disposer maintenant.

Erwin attendit que Petra retourna à l'accueil avant de quitter son bureau afin de se rendre au service contentieux. Il entra directement dans le bureau du directeur de service.

\- Mike, j'aimerais que tu te penches sur un dossier de toute urgence.

oOOooOOo

À l'accueil, Eren patienta plus d'une heure avant d'être enfin reçu par le directeur du service contentieux en personne. Il resta pendant une bonne demi-heure à chercher un terrain d'entente. Il ne pensait pas y arriver, mais finalement, son interlocuteur lui proposa un échelonnement des impayés sur plusieurs mois, à condition, qu'il n'y ait plus de loyer en retard. Il dut aussi résoudre le problème de l'abandon de l'appartement de son père. L'homme lui expliqua que normalement, c'était à son père de régler ce genre de problème et non lui. Il dut recourir aux mensonges pour pouvoir signer lui-même l'accord de remboursement.

Quand il sortit enfin du bâtiment, il se sentit complètement vidé. Au moins aujourd'hui, une partie de ses problèmes était résolue, mais il en restait tellement d'autres, sans compter les nouveaux que son vieux devait se créer chaque minute.

Il fit un rapide crochet à la bibliothèque où il rencontra son meilleur ami. Il lui proposa de venir à la maison afin de parler de son nouveau job, une fois les courses faites. Il n'oublia pas de prendre le livre qui parlait de l'opéra qu'il allait voir dans à peine deux jours. Il se demandait même s'il allait pouvoir arriver à tout retenir. Armin lui proposa de l'aider à lui expliquer ce qu'étaient un opéra et la grande musique, ce qu'il accepta avec la plus grande joie.


	4. Chapter 4

**chapitre 3**

Eren luttait désespérément pour ne pas s'endormir, abrutit par l'exposé sur la musique classique et les opéras que lui faisait Armin. Cela durait maintenant depuis une bonne heure. Le blondinet ne s'était pas arrêté une seule fois, prit dans son engouement pour le sujet. Pour Eren, cela sonnait comme un prémisse de l'enfer. Il espérait vivement que cela ne soit pas aussi barbant que lui donnait l'impression Armin. Ce dernier s'arrêta enfin quand le brun laissa échapper un énième bâillement.

\- Eren, franchement. Si tu n'écoutes pas attentivement, tu ne vas pas y arriver.

\- Je le sais Armin, mais c'est d'un ennui. Comment les gens font pour ne pas s'endormir ? Je suis désolé, mais rien que d'entendre les mots musique et lenteur dans une même phrase, j'ai du mal.

\- Hum, je vois. Peut-être que si je te faisais écouter quelques extrait cela te parlerait plus.

\- Désolé, mais j'ai pas ça dans ma CDthèque.

\- Bêta, internet, tu connais ? Il y a autre chose que les plateformes de jeux.

\- Je le sais. C'est bon, je vais éviter de m'endormir.

\- Tu ferais mieux d'arrêter ce job. Il ne te correspond pas. Je sais que vous avez énormément de soucis, mais regarde tout ce que tu dois fournir pour pouvoir accompagner quelques heures quelqu'un. Tu vas même pas pouvoir te reposer avant de reprendre la fac en septembre.

\- Mais si ne t'en fais pas. Allez, on se remet au boulot.

Armin regarda son ami quelques instants avant d'abdiquer et de reprendre. Cette fois, il lui fit écouter des extraits de ce qu'il allait voir le lendemain soir. Quand son ami rentra chez lui, il se laissa tomber sur son lit, soupirant un grand coup, comme si tous les problèmes de la planète lui étaient tombés dessus. Il commença à somnoler quand son téléphone se mit à sonner. Il le prit et fut étonner de voir le numéro de l'agence.

\- Eren Jaeger.

\- Ah mon petit Eren. Dis moi, est-ce que tu es disponible ce soir ? Je suis dans la mouise la plus totale. Un escort qui avait rendez-vous ce soir s'est blessé et il est trop tard pour annuler auprès du client.

\- Euh, oui, je ne fais rien ce soir.

\- Oh, c'est génial, tu me sauves la vie. Tu pourrais passer pour que je puisse te donner sa fiche et les détails de la soirée.

\- Le temps de prendre le bus et j'arrive.

\- T'es un ange. À toute.

Hanji raccrocha aussitôt, l'empêchant de lui demander au moins qu'elle soirée, c'était. Tant pis, il allait le savoir dans moins d'une heure. Il prit tout de même le temps de se doucher et de se changer avant de se rendre à l'agence. Tout le long du trajet, il ne put s'empêcher de se demander quel genre d'homme était son client de ce soir. Au fond de lui, il espérait qu'il soit comme Erwin. Il cogitait tellement, qu'il faillit louper l'arrêt de bus. Il descendit inextrémiste.

Quand il arriva à l'agence, Hanji tournait en faisant de grands gestes, tout en étant au téléphone. Derrière elle, Levi soupirait, exaspéré par le comportement survolté qu'avait sa collaboratrice.

\- Non mais, Jean t'es sérieux là ? Va falloir m'expliquer ce que tu faisais sur un skate, alors que ce soir, tu avais ton plus gros client.

\- ….

\- Et tu ne pourras plus travailler combien de temps ?

\- …..

\- Quoi ! Autant ! Mais qu'est-ce que je vais pouvoir faire. Tu me fous dans la merde là. Tu sais très bien que juillet et août sont les mois les plus chargés pour les escorts. Un escort en moins c'est difficile à remplacer. T'as intérêt à te remettre d'appoint rapidement, surtout que tu as des clients exclusifs.

-...

\- Et ne me rappelle pas avant que tu sois de nouveau sur pied.

Hanji raccrocha aussi sec, ne laissant pas le temps de répondre à son interlocuteur. Elle finit par se retourner vers Eren qui n'avait pas encore bougé du palier.

\- Ah mon sauveur est enfin là. J'espère que tu es en forme mon chéri. Viens par là, que l'on discute un peu de ton programme de ce soir. Cet abruti de Jean a été faire le pitre sur sa planche et il s'est cassé la cheville. Depuis plusieurs mois, il est le meilleur de nos escorts et il a de nombreux clients exclusifs, réguliers. Tu imagines bien le problème que cela nous pose. C'est une perte d'argent considérable.

\- La binoclarde, mets la en veilleuse 2 minutes. Tu ne vois pas que tu es en train d'effrayer le gamin.

\- Hein ! Quoi ! Mais non Eren n'est pas peur. Je parle vite et fort, mais je ne suis pas fâchée, ahahahahahah.

\- Euh, dites-moi Hanji.

\- Oui, mon petit ?

\- Je remplace donc ce Jean, si j'ai bien compris.

\- Oh oui, oui, c'est bien cela. Tu vas voir, le client de ce soir est un peu timide, mais super gentil. Je crois d'ailleurs qu'il a ton âge ou pas loin. Enfin tout cela est noté sur sa fiche. D'ailleurs où est-ce que je l'ai mis ce maudit papier. Je l'avais pourtant préparé pour te la donner.

Hanji se mit à retourner tout son bureau au grand dam de Levi qui commençait à en avoir marre du désordre dans l'agence. En deux clics, il ressortit la fiche du client d'Eren pour le soir et le tira jusqu'à son bureau.

\- Hanji range ta merde tout de suite, je m'occupe de lui expliquer les choses. Bon Eren, écoute moi bien. Ton client s'appelle Marco Bolt, il a 19 ans. Il est issu d'une famille plutôt aisée, mais est très introverti. Du coup, il s'est tourné vers les escorts pour lui tenir compagnie les vendredis soirs, et plus particulièrement, il adore la compagnie de Kirschtein. Mais bon, cet idiot a réussi à se mettre sur le carreau comme un con. Il va falloir que tu fasses preuve de tact et de patience avec Monsieur Bolt. Il se peut que ce soir, il refuse ta présence quand il apprendra que Jean ne pourra pas venir, mais ne t'en formalise pas. Tu devras le convaincre, que tu es tout aussi bien que l'autre abruti.

\- Je ferais de mon mieux, monsieur Levi.

\- Pitié, enlève-moi le monsieur devant mon prénom. Je suis pas si vieux que ça.

\- Ben tu sais, Heichou, tu es tellement grincheux que l'on pourrait le croire.

\- La ferme la binoclarde, t'as du boulot à terminer. Bon, on reprend depuis le début. Tes objectifs de la soirée, c'est de remplacer Jean et de convaincre ton client que tu peux être son escort sans problème. Est-ce que tu as compris ou je dois tout reprendre depuis le début.

\- Non, non, Levi, c'est très clair. Par contre, est-ce que je dois mettre une tenue particulière ?

\- Je pense qu'un jean noir moulant et une chemise blanche devraient faire l'affaire. Est-ce que tu as ça en réserve ?

\- Oui, oui. Il n'y a pas de souci.

\- Tiens voilà sa fiche. Comme la dernière fois, le chauffeur viendra te chercher.

\- Très bien. Je ferais de mon mieux pour ne pas vous décevoir.

\- T'as intérêt, on a assez d'un bras cassé. La voiture viendra te prendre dans 3 heures. Sois prêt.

Eren saisit le papier et partit sans demander son reste. Il monta dans le premier bus. Arrivée chez lui, il se dirigea directement dans sa chambre afin de chercher sa tenue pour le soir. Il retourna la moitié de son placard avant enfin de trouver son pantalon et sa chemise. Il grinça des dents en voyant que les vêtements étaient complètement froissés. Le repassage n'était pas son fort et il laissa cela à sa sœur en temps normal. Malheureusement, elle ne rentrerait pas à temps pour lui repasser. Une idée germa dans sa tête aussitôt. Il prit ses affaires et alla toquer chez la voisine. C'était une jeune femme douce et réservée du nom de Petra. Elle aimait leur rendre service, même si son mari grincheux Auruo râlait en permanence. Comme prévue, elle accepta sans problème de lui repasser sa tenue, quand il lui expliqua que c'était pour un entretien d'embauche.

Une fois habillé, il se coiffa, en gominant ses cheveux vers l'arrière, laissant juste deux petites mèches fines retomber à l'avant. L'heure du rendez-vous arriva rapidement et comme pour la dernière fois, Eren partit en laissant un mot à sa soeur sur la table de cuisine. Au préalable, il lui avait préparé un repas copieux qu'elle n'avait plus qu'à réchauffer.

Le chauffeur l'emmena à la sortie de la ville, dans un quartier assez huppé. Il fut déposé devant une maison assez moderne. Comme indiqué sur la fiche, un employé lui ouvrit la porte et un garçon grand et mince avec de nombreuses taches de rousseur arriva rapidement.

\- Ah, mais qui êtes-vous ?

\- Monsieur, il s'agit de monsieur Eren Jeager, qui remplace pour la soirée Monsieur Kirschtein qui d'après l'agence se serait blessé.

\- Ah. Est-ce grave ce qu'il a ?

\- Bonsoir monsieur. Apparemment, il se serait cassé la cheville.

\- Oh le pauvre. Je vous remercie d'avoir fait le déplacement pour me prévenir. J'espère qu'il s'en remettra vite. Je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps.

\- Attendez, s'il vous plaît. Je sais que vous passiez tous vos vendredis soir avec Jean et personne d'autre. On m'a demandé de venir le remplacer, alors laissez moi une petite chance. Certes, je suis débutant dans le métier, mais je souhaite vous satisfaire aussi bien que le faisait Jean. En plus, vous avez déjà payé. Cela serait dommage de gâcher bêtement cet argent.

\- C'est-à-dire que c'est un peu particulier. Cela fait plus d'un an que Jean est devenu mon escort exclusif. Je, J'ai du mal avec les relations humaines, vous voyez.

\- Et si je vous propose de passer la soirée à discuter tranquillement, histoire d'apprendre à se connaître ?

\- Euh, je ne sais pas.

\- S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi vraiment une toute petite chance.

Les deux hommes n'avaient pas bougé de place. Marco regardait d'un air pensif le jeune escort devant lui. Il avait tellement ses habitudes, que les changer lui paraissait être une terrible épreuve. Finalement au bout de plusieurs minutes, il finit par accepter la proposition d'Eren. Il l'invita donc à entrer et patienter dans le salon, le teps qu'il aille chercher ses affaires pour sortir.

Eren fut content de sa victoire. Cela lui faisait un contrat de plus pour lui.

Ils prirent la voiture de Marco pour se rendre au titan's club. Le client était bien connu qu'ils passèrent sans passer par la file d'attente. Il s'agissait ni plus ni moins que d'un club privé où les jeunes se déhanchaient sur la piste. Au début, Eren se demandait pourquoi Marco avait du mal avec les autres au niveau relationnel en allant dans ce genre d'endroit, mais il comprit très vite, en le voyant s'installer dans le carré VIP à l'écart de tout le monde. Il n'avait pas l'impression de travailler, mais d'être en boîte. Il ne lui manquait plus que ces amis. Il tenta à plusieurs reprises d'engager la conversation avec son client, mais ce dernier ne répondait uniquement par phrases monosyllabiques. Il ne perdit pas pour autant espoir. Il capta au bout d'un moment, le regard envieux de Marco vers les danseurs. Une idée germa aussitôt dans sa tête. Il se leva et lui tendit la main.

\- Non, non, il y a trop de monde.

\- Et pourquoi cela t'inquiète-t-il autant ? Avec le monde qu'il y a, personne ne fera attention à toi et si tu fais un faux pas, ils ne verront rien. Allez, viens avec moi, je vais te montrer.

\- Je sais pas si je dois.

\- Essaye au moins. Et si vraiment cela ne te plaît pas, on revient s'asseoir, cela te va-t-il ?

Marco hésita quelques secondes avant de finalement saisir la main d'Eren qui l'entraîna aussitôt au milieu de la piste de danse. C'était une musique des années 80 qui passait et qui faisait bouger le corps tout seul. Voyant son partenaire un peu raide, il plaça ses mains sur ces hanches afin de le guider. Petit à petit, Marco commença à onduler en rythme de la musique, tout en ne quittant pas des yeux son escort. Au bout de la troisième chanson, il ébaucha un sourire que le brun lui retourna.

Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'une demi-heure, qu'ils retournèrent à leur place afin de se rafraîchir. L'ambiance entre les deux fut plus détendue et Marco devint un peu plus bavard. À la fin de la soirée, Eren demanda au chauffeur de le récupérer directement au club. Il était plus de 3h du matin quand enfin, il put rentrer chez lui. Son client l'avait remercié pendant presque un quart d'heure, en disant que c'était la meilleure soirée depuis longtemps.

Quand il pénétra à la maison, il trouva son sœur endormi sur le sofa. Il soupira en pensant qu'elle ne lui faisait absolument pas confiance. Il la recouvrit d'une couverture avant de regagner sa chambre et d'aller se coucher, sachant très bien que sa nuit serait plus que courte et que la nuit prochaine le serait tout autant. Il ne tarda pas à rejoindre Morphée et le pays des songes.

* * *

voilà je vous dis à lundi et surtout n'oubliez pas qu'une petite review, fait brûler mon coeur de mille feux

PS : je relirai demain pour les éventuelles fautes, mais un mp pour mes les signaler ne mange pas de pain .


	5. Chapter 5

**Note de l'auteure : un chapitre qui va dévoiler légèrement les intentions d'Erwin.  
**

 **Réponses au reviews :**

 _ **Lerugamine : oui j'ai fait un Marco un peu OOC, quoique dans le manga il est un peu timide**_

 **Sur ce bonne lecture**

* * *

 **4\. Soirée à l'opéra**

Une nouvelle fois Eren fut réveillé par sa soeur qui entra comme une furie dans la chambre.

\- Eren, on doit discuter, maintenant.

\- Salut Kasa. Bien dormi ?

\- Eren, comment as tu pu acheter de la viande ? Tu viens à peine de commencer à travailler. Et où sont passés certaines factures ? Je voulais appeler pour avoir un arrangement de paiement.

\- Je me suis servi des pourboire que j'ai….

\- Des pourboires ? Attends Eren, en échange d'argent supplémentaire qu'as tu accepté de faire ? Ne me dis pas que tu vends ton corps ?

Mikasa avait saisie son frère par le col de son tee shirt et le soulevait littéralement.

\- Kasa...tu..m'étouffes. Laisse moi parler.

\- Non, je n'ose le croire, tu as osé…

\- LA FERME KASA ! Je ne me prostitue pas. Je dois te le dire combien de fois. J'accompagne juste des gens riche à des soirées et je touche des pourboires s'ils sont satisfait du déroulement de la soirée. Mon client a été généreux et j'ai pu solder la factures d'électricité et j'ai pu faire quelques courses. Tout comme moi tu travailles et il faut bien te nourrir correctement si tu veux tenir le coup. Mon boulot me permet de bien manger les soirs de travail. Toi ce n'est pas le cas. Je vois bien que tu te prives. Alors maintenant au lieu de venir me faire la morale, tu ferais mieux d'en profiter.

Il poussa sa soeur et saisit des vêtements au passage afin de se rendre à la salle de bains. Maintenant qu'il était bien réveillé par la dispute matinale, il allait mettre à profit ce temps en se rendant à l'agence pour faire le point de la veille et récupérer au passage sa tenue pour ce soir.

oOOooOOo

Mikasa resta quelques instants interdit. Les disputes avec Eren étaient assez fréquentes et encore plus depuis que leur père était parti, mais cette fois c'était beaucoup plus grave et connaissant son frère, il ne lui pardonnerait pas de sitôt. Elle s'en voulait un peu de l'avoir accusé sans discuter et de ne pas lui faire confiance. Malgré le fait qu'elle se savait surprotectrice envers lui, elle n'avait pas pu se maîtriser et une nouvelle fois, elle l'avait blessé.

Elle finit par quitter la chambre d'Eren, descendit dans le salon afin de prendre ses affaires et de quitter l'appartement pour un moment. Elle avait besoin de faire le vide dans sa tête, en commençant par expulser toute la rage qui bouillait en elle. Pour cela, elle devait se rendre chez l'un de ses amis qui avait chez lui un défouloir.

oOOooOOo

Sous la douche Eren bouillait littéralement. Il n'en revenait pas que sa propre soeur le prenait pour un prostitué. Son poing frappa, de colère, le carrelage de la douche. Il serrait les dents s'empêchant d'hurler tout ce qui lui venait à l'esprit. L'eau chaude coulait sur lui, mais pour une fois n'avait pas cet effet d'appaisement. Pourquoi fallait-il que sa soeur se comporte toujours comme ça avec lui ? Il était majeur depuis un moment et il avait depuis longtemps passé l'âge d'être materné. Il fallait vraiment que sa soeur le comprenne, sinon cela finirait par nuire véritablement à son travail.

Quand il descendit pour prendre son petit déjeuner, il remarqua qu'il était seul. Il laissa échapper un soupir d'exaspération. Il se demandait vraiment lequel des deux était le plus gamin.

Une fois prêt pour affronter sa matinée, il ferma l'appartement à clef et se dirigea vers son arrêt de bus. Il regretta rapidement son choix de partir de bonheur à l'agence. Il regarda l'heure sur son téléphone et écarquilla en voyant qu'il était à peine 8h. L'arrêt de bus était bondé des gens qui allait au travail. Il détestait vraiment la foule. Entre les mains baladeuses et les les gens qui se vidaient une bouteille de parfum sur eux c'était un véritable enfer, sans oublier ceux qui éternuaient et qui ensuite la main plein de morves et de bactéries tenaient les barres au-dessus de la tête et ceux qui oubliaient ce qu'était une douche. Rien que d'y penser, cela le démotivait. Il prit tout de même son mal en patience et croisa les doigts pour que les gens prennent la deuxième ligne qui passait au même arrêt.

Malheureusement, ses prières ne furent pas exhaucées. Cela devait être une très mauvaise journée pour lui. Son bus finit par arrivé au bout de dix minutes. Il tenta de se glisser dans les premiers pour peut être avoir une place assise, mais ce fut peine perdue. Il décida alors d'attendre le prochain, il n'était pas si pressé que ça, il ne travaillait pas avant ce soir. Il se laissa tomber sur le banc de l'arrêt.

Il allait brancher ses écouteurs quand une voiture s'arrêta à son niveau. C'était une coupé sport noire. La vitre côté passager s'abaissa. Eren reconnut aussitôt le collaborateur d'Hanji, Levi.

\- Tu vas à l'agence ?

\- Euh oui.

\- Grimpe vite alors et dégueulasse pas le siège.

\- Mer...merci.

Eren obéit et pris place au côté de Levi. Ce dernier redémarra dès qu'il eut bouclé la ceinture de sécurité. Le trajet se fit dans un silence complet. On entendait juste le bruit du moteur. Peu avantd'arriver, Levi entama enfin une discussion.

\- Hanji n'est pas là aujourd'hui. Ca c'est passé comment hier soir ?

\- Ah, euh, bien. Il a fallu que je le convainque de me laisser une chance. A la fin de la soirée, il était plutôt content.

\- Il est plutôt coincé du cul. Je ne sais pas comment fait l'autre à chaque fois et il a toujours refusé le dire pour qu'on ne lui prenne pas son client.

\- Une fois qu'on arrive à le mettre en confiance, il faut juste le guider et ça finit par aller. C'est une histoire de patience je pense.

\- Si tu le dis. T'es prêt pour ce soir ?

\- Ouais, un ami m'a aidé à comprendre le spectacle que j'allais voir ce soir.

\- Tout n'est pas perdu alors. Par contre tu as mauvaise mine. Essaye de dormir un peu cet après midi.

Levi se gara sur sa place de parking réservé. Devant l'agence, il y avait quelques hommes qui attendaient. Levi les poussa sans ménagement afin de pouvoir ouvrir les bureaux.

\- Je termine avec Jeager et ensuite c'es votre tour.

\- Ah on chouchoute le petit nouveau, lança sur le ton de l'humour l'un des hommes.

Levi le fusilla aussitôt du regard.

\- Si c'est pour dire des conneries, tu passera le dernier Springer.

\- C'est bon, c'est bon, si on ne peut même plus rigoler.

\- Tu pourras rigoler le jour où tu auras un carnet de rendez vous potable. Eren, voici de gauche à droite, Connie, Stefan, Berthold et Hans. Les gars voici Eren, la dernière folie d'Hanji.

\- Salut le bleu, lui lancèrent les garçons en même temps.

\- Euh salut les gars.

\- T'as déjà bossé ? Demanda Hans.

\- Oui j'ai fait mon deuxième contrat hier soir.

\- Quoi à peine arrivé et déjà deux contrats, s'étonna Connie.

\- Lui, il s'est se vendre Springer. Bon assez discuter on perd du temps. Suis moi, Eren.

Moins de deux heures après, Eren était de retour à la maison avec le contrat et la tenue pour le soir. Ne voulant pas se recoucher tout de suite, il décida de faire un peu de rangement dans sa propre chambre. Quand l'heure du déjeuner arriva, il se retrouva seul, sa soeur n'étant toujours pas rentrée. Il mangea vite fait avant d'aller s'allonger un peu en attendant l'heure de se préparer. Il mit par sécurité son réveil deux heures avant son départ.

oOOooOOo

Quand Eren arriva au lieu de rendez-vous, Erwin était déjà là. Il sentit au fond de lui une boule d'angoisse, pensant être en retard. Pourtant cette fosi-ci, il avait même attendu dehors la voiture. Il inspira profondément avant de sortir du véhicule, le sourire collé sur son visage. Il se dirigea tout de suite vers Erwin qui descendait les quelques marches du parvis de l'opéra.

\- Bonsoir Erwin, j'espère que tu n'attends pas depuis trop longtemps ?

\- Bonsoir Eren, lui répondit-il en lui serrant la main. Non ne t'en fais pas je viens juste d'arriver. Le spectacle ne commence que dans une heure trente. J'ai réservé une table au restaurant de l'opéra. J'espère que tu n'as pas mangé.

\- Non c'est bon.

\- Allons-y alors.

Erwin ouvrit le chemin pour se rendre à la table qu'il avait réservé. Cette fois, Eren choisit son menu. L'ambiance était très lumineuse par rapport à leur première soirée.

\- Dis moi Eren, comment cela s'est passé depuis la dernière fois ?

\- Très bien. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.

\- Je me doute bien, moins de trois jours entre deux contrats. Mais dis moi voir, tu ne m'as pas dis pourquoi tu avais décidé de faire ce boulot. Cela doit être contraignant avec tes études.

\- Non pas si contraignant car je viens de démarrer et que je suis en vacances pendant presque 2 mois. Après j'adapterai en fonction de mon planning. Ce travail me permet de pouvoir payer mon école. Elle n'est pas donnée.

\- Ah vraiment, Tu n'es pas étudiant boursier ?

\- Non, je ne suis pas assez bon malheureusement. Mais et toi Erwin, comment c'est passé ta fin de semaine ?

\- Très instructif et intéressante, je dois bien avouer. Pour une fois, je l'ai trouvé divertissant, lui répondit-il avec un sourire.

Les plats arrivèrent et ils mangèrent échangeant de temps à autres des banalités. Rapidement le temps passa et l'heure de se rendre à l'intérieur de la salle pour le spectacle arriva. Eren fut émerveillé devant autant de précieusité, dont était paré la salle.

Erwin avait réservé une loge pour eux deux uniquement afin de ne pas être dérangé. Il était assez content de l'effet que faisait ce lieu à Eren. Dès le premier regard, ce garçon lui avait tapé dans l'oeil et chacune de ses pensées étaient dirigées vers lui. Cela en était devenu presque une obsession. Depuis leur première soirée, il avait décidé de prendre le maximum de ses temps d'escort, n'aimant pas trop partager. Il savait que certains escort pour faire de meilleurs pourboire, n'hésitaient pas à vendre leur corps et cela était malheureusement toléré, du moment que cela ne s'ébruitait pas.

La lumière s'éteignit et soudain trois coups retentirent. Le rideau se leva et des gens costumés avancèrent sur la scène. Une musique lente et presque discrète s'entendait. Une grosse caisse résonna dans toute la salle faisant sursauter Eren et deux artistes se mirent à chanter en allemand pour le plus grand malheur d'Eren. Ce dernier fit comme si il comprenait, mais il était complètement perdu.

Erwin se déplaça derrière son escort et sans que ce dernier s'en aperçoive tout de suite, il posa sa tête près de son oreille.

\- Daland est fatigué de naviguer dans cette tempête et ordonne à ses hommes d'amarrer le bateau le long des côtes. Il lutte désepérément pour ne pas s'endormir et ne souhaite qu'une chose, retrouver comme tout le monde sa famille.

Erwin chuchota ainsi tout le premier acte et le jeune homme n'en fut que plus émerveillé devant la beauté du spectacle qui se déroulait devant lui. Lors de l'entracte, Erwin expliqua qu'il adorait depuis tout jeune les opéras allemand et ne se lassait pas d'aller en voir un, dès que l'occasion s'y prêtait.

Quand le spectacle reprit, le grand blond reprit avec plaisir la traduction de ce qui se passait en bas. Eren qui au début était gêné par autant de promiscuité, s'était finalement détendu et appréciait pleinement l'opéra du soir. A la fin, il ne put retenir une larme couler le long de ses joues.

Comme la première fois, les deux hommes se séparèrent quand le chauffeur d'Eren vint le chercher. Erwin lui glissa dans la poche une nouvelle enveloppe de pourboire. Le blond était heureux que le spectacle ait plu à l'escort et lui promit de le ramener une prochaine fois.

Quand Eren rentra chez lui, sa soeur était déjà couchée dans sa chambre depuis un moment. Il se déshabilla rapidement, la musique résonnant encore dans ses oreilles. Cette nuit là, Eren rêva de vaisseau hollandais et d'un capitaine blond.

* * *

voilà je vous dis à dans 15 jours pour un nouveau chapitre

PS : je relirai demain pour les éventuelles fautes, mais un mp pour mes les signaler ne mange pas de pain .


	6. Chapter 6

**05\. Les huissiers**

Comme cela était devenu une habitude, Eren alla le lendemain matin faire son bilan à l'agence. Hanji lui annonça qu'il n'avait pas de nouveaux contrats pour les deux jours à venir, ce qui dans un sens le ravi, car il allait pouvoir se reposer un peu. Il rentra directement chez lui, afin de profiter de la fraîcheur du salon. Dehors, le temps était extrêmement lourd. Il s'allongea sur le sofa après avoir revêtu sa tenue de détente qui se composait d'un tee-shirt large et d'un short. Il avait pris l'enveloppe qu'Erwin lui avait glissée comme la première fois. Cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas regardé à l'intérieur, mais il l'avait senti assez épaisse. Il mit un long moment avant de se décider de l'ouvrir. Il resta sans voix en voyant la liasse de billets que son bienfaiteur lui avait laissée. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il y en avait plus que la dernière fois.

Il allait pouvoir régler de nouvelles factures et voir ainsi leur volume diminuer.

Il décida de passer la journée à regarder la télé. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'y avait pas grand chose et il se lassa rapidement de zapper. Il finit par s'endormir sur le sofa, des heures de sommeil en retard à rattraper.

Il ne se réveilla qu'au moment où sa sœur rentra de son boulot. Elle ne s'arrêta pas à son niveau et monta directement dans sa chambre. Apparemment, le froid entre eux deux étaient encore présent. Il n'aimait pas cette situation, même si elle était un peu responsable. Il avait aussi sa part de responsabilité, car depuis quelques années, ils discutaient beaucoup moins qu'avant. Il patienta encore quelques instant, puis ne la voyant pas redescendre, il décida de se lancer en premier. Non pas qu'il allait s'excuser de quoi que ce soit, mais ils avaient déjà assez de problèmes comme cela pour ne pas en rajouter inutilement. Ils n'avaient pas le choix et ils devaient se serrer les coudes.

Une fois devant la porte de sa sœur, il toqua trois coups brefs et attendit qu'elle lui donne l'autorisation d'entrer. Il n'était pas comme elle, à pénétrer dans le jardin secret d'une autre personne.

\- Kasa ouvre moi la porte s'il te plaît. On doit parler.

\- ….

\- On ne va pas se faire la guerre indéfiniment.

-...

\- Aller Kasa, pour une fois agissons tous les deux en adultes réfléchis.

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement.

\- Quitte ton boulot d'escort et alors on pourra discuter ensemble, lui lança-t-elle avant de lui claquer la porte au nez.

Eren resta quelques secondes sans voix. Il n'en revenait pas. Sa sœur se conduisait comme une véritable gamine et elle osait encore le traiter lui d'irréfléchi et d'immature. C'était l'hôpital qui se foutait de la charité.

\- Je ne quitterai pas ce boulot qui paye bien et dont je n'ai aucune raison d'abandonner. Arrête de lire des livres pour filles en manques et de te mater des films qui n'ont rien à voir avec la réalité. Mon travail est honnête et me fait même découvrir des choses auxquelles je ne m'intéressais pas avant. Tu me demandes de grandir, mais je te renvoie la balle et essaye de me faire enfin confiance. On a assez de problèmes dans nos vies pour en rajouter plus. Quand tu seras enfin décidée à changer, préviens-moi. Parce, ce que le plus gamin de nous deux ici, c'est toi.

Eren était essoufflé de sa longue tirade, mais il en était fier. Il en avait marre de se laisser marcher dessus par sa sœur. Il eut une envie soudaine de prendre l'air et après avoir pris son sac à dos, il partit en balade.

Il avait quelques heures devant lui avant que la nuit ne finisse par tomber et il allait le mettre à profit en se rendant au parc. À cette heure, il devait y avoir encore du monde, mais il aimait ce lieu qui respirait la joie de vivre. Il s'installa sous l'un des nombreux arbres et sortit son cahier et un crayon. Après avoir jeté un œil à ce qui l'entourait, il laissa le crayon glisser entre les lignes. Rapidement, une première page se remplit. Son esprit n'avait pas à réfléchir longtemps pour l'aider à poser les mots. Il avait toujours aimé écrire. C'était son loisir depuis des années et il avait rempli des dizaines de cahiers.

Le temps défila très rapidement et l'heure de rentrer arriva trop vite au goût du brun, qui serait bien resté encore quelques heures de plus. Mais son estomac, commençait à lui réclamer à manger.

En rentrant à la maison, il ne fut même pas étonné de voir un mot sur la table de la part de sa sœur, lui signalant qu'elle allait chez une amie pendant quelques jours. Ce n'était donc pas pour ce week-end qu'ils allaient pouvoir résoudre leur différent.

Ayant le flegme de faire à manger, il se décida à commander pizza.

Le reste du week-end se passa relativement calme et monotone pour Eren. Il en profita pour faire son dossier d'inscription à la faculté. Il voulait faire des études dans le commerce et par chance, il avait été accepté dans l'un des établissements de la ville, ce qui lui éviter de devoir déménager et de rechercher un nouveau boulot.

Le lundi matin, il se rendit donc à sa future école afin de tout déposer. Le supplément d'Erwin lui permit de payer les frais d'inscription, ce qui était une bonne chose. Mais il déchanta rapidement quand il vit le montant annuel qu'il allait devoir débourser. Il allait devoir trouver un moyen d'avoir des contrats d'escort tous les week-ends pour s'en sortir sans endetter plus la famille.

Alors qu'il rentrait tranquillement chez lui, il fut surpris de trouver un homme un peu trop bien habillé sur le pas de sa porte.

\- Vous cherchez quelque chose ?

\- Suis-je bien chez Monsieur Jaeger ?

\- Oui, mais il n'est pas là pour le moment.

\- Avez-vous une autorisation de récupérer un courrier en son nom par hasard ?

\- Non, je n'ai pas de papier de ce genre. Mais je suis son fils.

\- Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux remettre ce pli qu'à lui ou à une personne autoriser à signer à sa place.

\- Mais qui êtes-vous ?

\- Maitre Weiss, huissier de justice. Votre père a cumulé des dettes de jeu et je viens lui notifier une mise en demeure avant la saisie de ses biens.

\- Mais.. mais c'est pas possible, vous ne pouvez pas nous faire ça ! Il a foutu le camp en nous abandonnant et sans rien nous laisser. Je vis avec ma soeur ici et on essaye au mieux de régler ses dettes. Dites-moi à combien s'élève la créance. Je pourrais la régler.

\- Je doute que vous puissiez, jeune homme. Le montant de la dette s'élève à 50 000 €, sans compter les frais et les intérêts qui augmentent chaque jour. Vous devriez vous faire une raison. Je repasserai dans 3 jours pour lui notifier sa mise en demeure. S'il n'est pas là alors je procéderai à la saisie de ses biens.

L'homme n'attendit pas plus et repartit vers son véhicule. Eren se laissa tomber sur le palier, anéanti par cette terrible nouvelle. Qu'allaient-ils devenir ? Ils commençaient enfin à s'en sortir et entrevoir la sortie du tunnel. Pourquoi son père avait-il fait ça ? Les haissait-il à ce point de vouloir détruire leur avenir ?

Trois jours, c'était tout ce qui leur restaient, car il savait que son paternel ne reviendrait pas. Il sentit soudain le poids du désespoir s'abattre sur ses épaules, l'empêchant ainsi de relever la tête. Comment allaient-ils s'en sortir ? Allaient-ils finir à la rue comme bon nombre de jeunes ? Leur vie était-elle définitivement finie ? Il ne put empêcher le flot de larmes s'échapper de ses yeux sous le regard des passants. Il resta prostré pendant de longues minutes avant de finalement se relever et rentrer à la maison. Il ne savait même pas comment il allait pouvoir l'annoncer à Mikasa.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir que son téléphone vibra dans sa poche, il le prit et décrocha aussitôt.

\- Eren Jaeger.

\- Eren ! T'es malade ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Ta voix est bizarre, s'écria une voix qu'il ne reconnaissait que trop bien.

\- Bonjour Hanji. Non, non tout va bien et je ne suis pas malade. Je viens de faire un peu d'exercice, c'est tout.

\- Ah tant mieux. Dis moi, tu es libre de cet après-midi jusqu'à demain fin de matinée.

\- Euh oui, pourquoi ?

\- Erwin aimerait que tu l'accompagnes pour un dîner d'affaires.

\- Euh pourquoi pas. Mais pourquoi autant de temps si c'est un dîner ?

\- Parce que vous prenez l'avion pour vous y rendre. C'est à l'autre bout du pays.

\- Prendre l'avion ! Mais j'ai jamais pris l'avion !

\- Il faut un début à tout. Passe rapidement à l'agence que je te donne ton contrat et toutes les informations nécessaires. Erwin te donnera les informations dans le détail pendant le voyage.

\- Le temps de me changer et j'arrive, alors.

Eren se dépêcha de se changer et prit le premier bus qui arrivait pour se rendre à l'agence. À l'intérieur de cette dernière, c'était l'effervescence et Hanji lui parla tellement vite, qu'il eut du mal à tout comprendre. Malheureusement pour lui, Levi était en congé et ne pourrait pas lui servir de traducteur.

\- T'es sûr que ça va Eren ? T'es vraiment pâle, tu sais.

\- Ne vous en faites pas. Je vais très bien.

\- Tant mieux. Il ne faut surtout pas hésiter à le dire par contre si cela n'allait pas. Cela ne donnerait pas une bonne image de l'agence et surtout on pourrait perdre notre meilleur client.

\- Ne vous en faites pas Hanji. Tout va bien se passer.

\- Tant mieux. Aller, file rapidement préparer tes affaires pour le voyage. Tu as ton costume ?

\- Oui je l'avais récupéré chez le nettoyeur tôt ce matin.

Eren retourna chez lui et après avoir fouillé partout, trouva enfin une petite valise qui lui permettrait de mettre son costume pour le soir sans qu'il soit trop froissé. Il envoya un message à sa soeur, lui demandant d'être là à son retour, car il devait parler d'un problème très urgent. Il n'avait pas le temps de lui en faire part maintenant. Il allait essayer de mettre à profit ses prochaines 24 heures pour trouver une solution, même s'il ne croyait pas au miracle.

La matinée défila trop vite à son goût et le chauffeur qui devait l'emmener à l'aéroport était déjà en bas de chez lui. Il jeta un oeil sur sa tenue et quitta la maison pour son nouveau contrat. Il espérait que la situation ne se gâte pas trop pendant sa courte absence.

* * *

voilà je vous dis à dans 15 jours pour un nouveau chapitre qui sera sûrement un peu plus long.

PS : n'oubliez pas le petit commentaire qui me réchauffera mes vieux os.


	7. Chapter 7

**chapitre 06**

POV Eren

C'était impressionnant comme je pouvais être nerveux. C'était la première fois que je prenais l'avion et surtout, j'avais toujours cette boule d'angoisse depuis la venue de l'huissier. Le fait de ne pas avoir pu parler avec Mikasa de ce problème n'aidait pas. Tout en pensant à tout cela, je me demandais si je n'allais pas devoir abandonner l'école et me trouver un job à temps plein. Une chose était sûre, il fallait que l'on trouve une solution pour ne plus payer indéfiniment les dettes que notre père continuait de créer un peu partout.

La portière s'ouvrit, me faisant sursauter. J'étais tellement plongé dans mes soucis que je n'avais pas vu que j'étais arrivé à l'aéroport. Je sortis et pris mon sac de voyage. Il n'était vraiment pas très grand, mais suffisant pour 24 heures. Je levais la tête et me rendis compte que c'était immense. Comment allais-je retrouver Erwin dans ce lieu ? Surtout que l'avion devait décoller dans une heure environ.

J'inspirais un bon coup et entrais enfin dans le grand hall. Ce n'était pas immense, mais gigantesque. Je ne voyais même pas le bout. Il y avait des escalators qui montaient et descendaient partout, un tableau d'affichage qui devait faire au moins 6 mètres de haut et autant de large avec des dizaines et des dizaines de vols qui y étaient indiqués. Je sentis la panique en moi monter d'un cran quand soudain, une main se posa sur mon épaule. Je sursautais.

\- Désolé, je t'ai fait peur.

\- Erwin, soupirais-je. Ne t'excuse pas, j'étais absorbé dans ma contemplation des lieux. C'est impressionnant.

\- Ahahahahah. Tu n'as jamais pris l'avion donc.

\- Euh non, je préfère la terre ferme.

\- Allons-y, la zone d'embarquement est un peu plus loin.

\- Je te suis.

Fin POV Eren

Erwin guida à travers les longues et larges allées Eren jusqu'à leur quai d'embarquement. Ils firent la queue et une fois les bagages enregistrés, ils patientèrent qu'on les appelle pour embarquer. Le blond n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié et ils voyageaient en 1ère classe. Il n'y avait pas autant de siège que dans la seconde et ils avaient donc plus de places.

Eren fut un peu tendu au moment du décollage, étant sa première fois. Son client voyant sa mine déconfite, décida de lui parler de la soirée et de son déroulement. Cela eut l'effet escompté et le plus jeune oublia le décollage de l'avion. Erwin lui expliqua son objectif à moyen terme pour sa société. Il passa un dossier à son escort afin de lui demander un avis extérieur.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu travaillais dans l'immobilier.

\- Cela fait plus de 10 ans maintenant. Tu sais, j'ai démarré tout en bas de l'échelle et j'avais de l'ambition dans la vie qui m'a fait monter rapidement.

\- Et donc tu souhaites créer un genre de ville dans une ville, c'est cela ?

\- Tu as tout compris.

Eren se mit à lire le dossier complet, posant de temps à autre des questions afin de mieux comprendre le concept du projet. Si au début, il paraissait assez sceptique, il finit par comprendre l'intérêt et l'enjeu et trouva que cela pouvait être une bonne idée. Il ne remarqua même pas qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination. Ce ne fut qu'au moment où'Erwin lui reprit le dossier qu'il comprit.

Un taxi les attendait à la sortie de l'aéroport pour les emmener à l'hôtel. Eren découvrit à ce moment-là qu'il allait partager la même chambre qu'Erwin, mais ce dernier le rassura rapidement en lui indiquant qu'il avait pris une suite avec deux lits simples afin de ne pas le gêner. Le brun lui en fut reconnaissant. Quand ils pénétrèrent dans la suite de l'hôtel, Eren, ne put s'empêcher de sifflet d'admiration avant de se reprendre faisant rire son client. Ce dernier n'avait pas lésiné sur le luxe. Bien que les lits soient pour une personne, ils restaient néanmoins grands. La salle de bains était aussi grande que la partie pour dormir. Il y avait même un coin salon avec un canapé, une table et des chaises.

\- Nous avons quelques heures avant de devoir y aller. Profites-en pour te reposer et si tu veux utiliser la salle de bains. J'ai quelques affaires à régler dans l'immédiat. Prends tes aises.

\- D'accord Erwin. Merci.

\- Mais pas de quoi. C'est moi qui te remercie d'avoir pu te libérer pour venir.

Cette dernière phrase fit légèrement rougir le brun qui se retourna rapidement pour sortir de son sac sa tenue pour le soir et afin qu'Erwin ne voit pas le trouble que ce dernier provoquait à son coeur. C'était bien la première fois qu'il ressentait cela envers quelqu'un.

Il décida de prendre une bonne douche afin de calmer le chamboulement à l'intérieur de lui. L'eau fraiche lui fit le plus grand bien. Malheureusement pour lui, il ne put en profiter très longtemps, car il entendit son téléphone sonner. Il se dépêcha de sortir, entourant sa taille d'une serviette. Quand il saisit son téléphone, l'appel avait atterrit sur son répondeur. Il se sécha rapidement et s'habilla. Il regarda l'auteur de l'appel et ne fut pas surpris de voir qu'il s'agissait de sa soeur. Elle avait peut-être eut son message. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Erwin qui passait de son côté des appel dans le salon. Il décida de sortir sur la terrasse de la suite afin de ne pas déranger son client et de pouvoir parler tranquillement à sa soeur.

Le téléphone ne sonna qu'une fois avant d'entendre la voix de Mikasa.

\- Eren, est-ce que tout va bien ?

\- Salut Kasa. Oui tout va bien. Tu as vu mon message ?

\- Oui, c'est pour cela que je t'appelle. Je…

\- Je t'arrête tout de suite. Pour le boulot de ce soir, Erwin a pris une chambre deux lits simples. Ca te rassure ?

\- Pas vraiment, car tu es loin de tout le monde. Si jamais il t'arrive quelque chose.

\- Il ne m'arrivera rien. Fais-moi confiance.

\- Je suis…..

\- Pas la peine de le dire.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as dis l'huissier exactement.

\- Apparemment papa a contracté de nouvelles dettes et son créancier réclame le tout avec des intérêts. Mais je n'en sais pas plus. Il n'a pas voulu me laisser la lettre de mise en demeure. Il ne pouvait la laisser qu'à ce connard qui n'est même pas foutu de revenir à la maison. Malheureusement, il revient dans trois jours et si le vieux n'est pas là avec la somme, il saisira nos biens.

\- Il demande combien ?

\- Ben la somme était de 50 000 € et les intérêts augmentent chaque jour. J'ai beau réfléchir à trouver une solution, on ne pourra jamais réunir cette somme. Je… Mikasa, qu'est ce qu'on va devenir, finit par avouer Eren en pleurant.

 **oOOooOOo**

De l'autre côté de la baie vitrée légèrement ouverte, Erwin avait fini avec son appel et il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'écouter la conversation qui semblait bouleverser son escort. Il ne comprenait pas tout, mais apparemment, il avait de sérieux problèmes d'argent. Cela lui faisait alors mieux comprendre pourquoi un gosse comme lui, à peine sortie de l'enfance était devenu escort. Cela était une réalité qui frappait de plus en plus de personnes.

\- Kasa, il vaudrait mieux que tu restes chez ton amie pendant encore quelques jours et amènes chez elle ce que tu ne veux pas qui soit saisit. Je rentre demain et je vais réfléchir d'ici là pour trouver un compromis. On en a déjà un pour l'appartement. On va en trouver un autre pour ça.

\- Ne fais pas de bêtise.

\- Je pourrais te retourner la mise en garde aussi, Kasa. Bon, je dois raccrocher. On se voit demain quand je rentre, d'accord ?

\- Je travaille demain jusque 22h.

\- T'en fais pas, je t'attendrais.

Eren raccrocha avec sa soeur. Au moins, les tensions entre eux deux étaient enterrées pour le moment. Il resta encore quelques minutes dehors, le temps que ses larmes tarissent. C'était vraiment dur en ce moment, mais il devait rester fort. Ils allaient tous les deux s'en sortir et auront chacun une belle vie. Il essuya son visage avant de retourner dans la chambre. Il sentit la fatigue l'envahir et regarda l'heure. Il avait encore 2 heures avant de devoir s'habiller. Il vit son client travailler sur son ordinateur et décida alors de s'allonger un peu afin d'être en forme pour le dîner du soir.

Il posa à peine la tête sur l'oreiller, qu'il sombra aux pays des rêves. Il ne vit pas le regard que lui lança Erwin. Ce dernier ouvrit sa boite mail et contacta son assistante, afin de lui confier une mission assez délicate, mais il pouvait compter sur sa discrétion, comme à chaque fois. Une fois fait, il ferma son ordinateur et se dirigea à son tour dehors afin de fumer une cigarette. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas fumé. Généralement, il touchait à la cigarette, uniquement quand quelque chose le tracassait. Il avait pris son téléphone et appela l'agence d'escort. Il tomba sur Levi.

\- Monsieur Smith, y a t'il un souci avec Eren ?

\- Oh Levi, arrête avec tes monsieur Smith. Je te rappelle que l'on est ami depuis plus de vingt ans. Dinon avec le jeune Eren, tout se passe pour le mieux. C'est un escort un peu spécial, mais j'aime ça. Mais j'aimerais savoir, je sais que cela va à l'encontre du secret professionnel, qu'elles sont les motivations qui ont poussé le gamin à faire ce boulot d'escort ? Je sais que dans les dossiers, il y a la ligne, motivation.

\- Tss, comme tu le dis, il y a le secret professionnel. Pourquoi cela t'intéresse-t-il ? Ne me dis pas que tu veux plus qu'un simple escort ? Je te rappelle qu'on est pas une agence matrimoniale.

\- Ma curiosité ne me concerne que moi, mais je pose des questions.

\- Il n'a rien mis de spécial à part qu'il voulait payer la fac.

\- C'est ce qu'il m'a dis aussi quand je lui aie posé la question.

\- Erwin, fait gaffe. Le gamin fait de son mieux pour faire ce boulot d'après les aurtes clients qu'il a et j'ai pas forcément envie d'avoir un escort au coeur brisé et un ami dont j'aurais les morceaux à recoller. Cette fois tu te démerderas.

\- T'en fais pas. Une fois m'a suffit.

Erwin raccrocha et termina sa cigarette, tout en réfléchissant à son échange avec son ami. Était-il si transparent que cela ? Il finit par regagner l'intérieur de la chambre. Il alla se doucher avant de réveiller son escort qui dormait si paisiblement. Il était pourtant tenté de rester à observer le brun dormir. Ces traits étaient si paisibles et il n'y avait pas de façade comme il affichait une fois réveillé, car il le savait et l'avait remarqué dès leur première rencontre que le gamin avait un masque devant les gens. Il avait une forte envie de briser ce masque et de découvrir quel lourd secret se cachait derrière ces traits juvéniles. D'une façon ou d'une autre, il finirait par le découvrir.

Une fois lavé, il quitta la salle de bains, une serviette autour du bassin. Il n'était pas pudique pour deux sous. Il se dirigea vers le lit de son escort et s'assit au bord. Il ne résista pas à la tentation et passa sa main sur ce doux visage, remettant au passage une mèche derrière l'oreille. Il finit par se résigner à secouer l'épaule du brun pour le réveiller.

\- Il est temps de se réveiller Eren. Sinon, on va être en retard pour le dîner.

\- Encore deux minutes Kasa.

\- Je ne sais pas qui est Kasa, mais moi, c'est Erwin.

Eren se redressa en sursaut.

\- Désolé, Erwin. J'ai oublié.

\- Oublié quoi ? Demanda le blond tout en rigolant.

Eren regarda son client, les cheveux en bataille. Soudain, il se rendit de la quasi-nudité d'Erwin le faisant virer au rouge coquelicot. Ce dernier vit l'embarras de son escort et fut tenté de le taquiner un peu.

\- La vue te plaît, Eren ?

Eren vira encore plus au rouge et se mit à bafouiller, faisant sourire le blond. Il sentait qu'il allait bien s'amuser ce soir et par la même occasion changer les idées à son escort.

* * *

voilà je vous dis le 21 novembre pour la suite

PS : n'oubliez pas le petit commentaire qui me réchauffera mes vieux os.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 07**

 _\- La vue te plaît, Eren ?_

 _Eren vira encore plus au rouge et se mit à bafouiller, faisant sourire le blond. Il sentait qu'il allait bien s'amuser ce soir et par la même occasion changer les idées à son escort._

\- Je… je ne regardais pas.

\- Pourtant tu peux, tu le sais, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille. Ce n'est pas défendu.

Eren se recula et tomba du lit. Erwin partit dans un fou rire devant la mine déconfite de son escort.

\- J'espère que tu ne t'aies pas fait mal. Je suis désolé, c'était trop tentant. N'y voit rien de mal, je voulais juste te taquiner un peu. Tu m'avais l'air bien soucieux tout à l'heure.

Eren se releva en frottant ses fesses et sa tête endolories. Il avait vraiment eu peur pendant quelques instants et son coeur c'était mis à battre à tout rompre. Il sentait ses joues chauffer.

\- Non, non, tout va bien. Désolé, j'ai été un peu surpris, c'est tout.

\- Il faudrait que tu te prépares.

\- J'y vais tout de suite, Erwin.

Eren prit rapidement sa tenue et après s'être rafraîchit le visage et les idées, s'habilla pour la soirée. Erwin quant à lui s'était préparé dans la chambre. Les deux hommes quittèrent l'hôtel pour se rendre au dîner. En arrivant sur place, Eren constata que tous les hommes d'affaires présents étaient accompagnés et qu'Erwin était le seul à être accompagné d'un escort. Et encore, Erwin le présenta à chaque fois comme un collaborateur et non par sa fonction officielle. Cela ne le dérangeait pas, mais il trouvait un peu étrange.

Tout le monde semblait se connaître. Eren suivait son client qui parlait avec tous les autres hommes d'affaires de banalités de la vie quotidienne. Il avait du mal à croire qu'il était là pour un dîner d'affaires. Tout le monde discutait de tout, mais à aucun moment, cela ne parlait des affaires qui allaient être discuté durant le dîner.

\- Eh bien Erwin, cela fait longtemps que l'on ne t'avait vu venir à ce genre de soirée accompagné, s'étonna un homme d'un certain âge et dégarni.

\- Bonsoir Pixis. En effet, les temps changent de temps en temps.

\- Vous êtes bien jeune, jeune homme pour travailler. Seriez vous étudiant ?

\- Euh, oui. Je suis en première année d'économie.

\- Que c'est intéressant. Je suis sûr que vous apprenez beaucoup auprès d'Erwin.

\- Tout a fait et Eren est un excellent stagiaire avide d'apprendre. Il ira très loin.

Une personne appela tout le monde à se mettre à table. Eren remercia intérieurement Erwin de lui avoir sauvé la mise. Ce n'était pas que son métier d'escort lui déplaisait, mais il ne savait pas comment réagirait les gens en l'apprenant et il ne voulait pas non plus nuire au travail de son client. Des serveurs apportèrent les premiers plats et les discussions sérieuses commencèrent enfin.

Durant l'entrée, la personne qui avait décidé de faire cette réunion expliqua le projet, sujet de la discussion. Un diaporama reprenant les données essentielles qu'Eren avaient lu plus tôt dans la journée, défilait. Au moment du plat principal, chaque invité exposa son dossier. Cela dura plus d'une heure. Eren était content d'avoir pu lire le dossier avant et surtout d'avoir quelques notions. Tout n'était que chiffres et statistiques. Certains dossiers étaient même complètement farfelu, qui ne reflétait nullement ce que les gens désiraient.

Une pause eut lieu avant de passer au dessert. Ceux qui le désiraient, pouvaient aller fumer sur la terrasse. Erwin invita Eren à le suivre dehors. Là, ils se mirent un peu à l'écart et le blond alluma une cigarette. Il en proposa une à Eren qui refusa.

\- Tu as raison de ne pas fumer. Ce n'est pas bon pour la santé. Je devrais peut-être suivre ton exemple.

\- Oh je ne suis pas parfait, Erwin. Je fume de temps en temps, mais j'évite le plus souvent possible.

\- Ça va, pour le moment, tu ne t'ennuies pas trop ? Je sais que ce genre de soirée peut être barbante.

\- Non, ça va très bien, ne t'en fais pas. C'est une première pour moi et je trouve cela intéressant. Au fait, je voulais te remercier pour tout à l'heure.

\- Il n'y a pas de soucis. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si je mentais. Tu apprends pour plus tard. Alors dis moi comment tu trouves les propositions des autres.

\- Il y a de tout. Cela va du projet sérieux au plus farfelue. Certains ne voient pas plus loin que leur propre intérêt financier. Il ne se soucis pas du bien être des gens qui pourraient profiter. Hors si le besoin proposé ne correspond pas à la demande, ils ne pourront pas faire de profit. Les chiffres et les statistiques ne font pas tout. La plupart des projets manquent de données sociales. Certains sont trop superficiels.

\- Hum, je vois que tu as déjà tout analysé. C'est surprenant.

\- Oh mais je dis ça, alors que je n'ai aucune expérience dans le domaine. Je fais sûrement fausse route.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, si je t'ai fais venir ce soir c'était bien pour cela. Tu es jeune et tu n'as pas encore toutes ces années d'expériences qui peuvent te mettre des œillères et t'empêche de voir clairement l'intérêt des projets. Avec ce que tu m'as dis, je ne regrette pas de t'avoir choisi. Le jour où tu auras besoin d'un stage, n'hésite pas à demander, la porte te sera toujours ouverte.

\- Merci Erwin.

\- Bien, c'est pas tout ça, mais on ferait mieux de retourner à l'intérieur.

La soirée dura encore trois bonnes heures, durant lesquelles chacun défendit son projet. Aucune décision à la fin ne fut prise et une réunion fut décidé dans un mois. Erwin et Eren quittèrent rapidement tout le monde et regagnèrent leur hôtel. Il était presque deux heures du matin. Leur avion était prévu vers les 13 heures. Erwin proposa de mettre le réveil pour 10h afin qu'ils puissent se reposer un maximum.

Le plus jeune alla le premier à la salle de bains. Il se rendit compte à ce moment là, qu'il avait oublié de prendre au moins une tenue pour la nuit. Il ne se voyait pas sortir en boxer devant Erwin qui l'avait un peu allumé plus tôt dans la soirée. Il décida a final de garder le pantalon et sa chemise jusqu'à ce qu'Erwin aille à son tour à la salle de bains pour se changer pour la nuit. Il n'aurait alors plus qu'à se déshabiller sous les draps et se lever avant lui le lendemain matin.

\- Tu n'as pas d'affaires pour la nuit ?

\- Ah, euh non, j'ai oublié.

\- Tu ne vas pas dormir comme ça, tout de même ?

\- Non, non ne t'en fais pas.

Erwin le regarda un instant, se retenant de rire.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, je ne te toucherais pas. Je t'ai juste un peu taquiné tout à l'heure. Pour moi tu as fini ton travail quand nous avons quitté le restaurant. Je ne prend jamais les escorts pour des prostitués si c'est cela qui t'inquiète.

\- Ah non, je ne pensais pas cela du tout.

\- Tant mieux. Alors ne t'en fais pas, on est entre hommes et promis je ne te mâterais pas, même si la vue n'est pas déplaisante, j'en suis sûr.

\- Erwin ! Souffla Eren en rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles comme une fille sans aucune expérience en amour.

\- Ah ah ah ah ah, je plaisante, quoique cela ne doit pas être loin de la vérité. Bon aller profite que j'aille à côté pour te mettre à l'aise pour dormir.

Le blond quitta aussitôt la pièce. Eren se rendit compte à ce moment là, qu'il avait retenue sa respiration jusqu'à maintenant. Il souffla un bon coup avant de se déshabiller et de ne garder que sur lui son sous vêtement. Il se glissa aussitôt sous les couvertures. La tête se posa à peine sur l'oreiller qu'il sombra au pays des songes. Quand Erwin revint quelques minutes plus tard, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il prit les affaires d'Eren et les plia sur une chaise. Ce garçon l'étonnait un peu plus à chaque instant qu'ils passaient ensemble. Il n'était pas comme les autres escorts qui tentaient d'épater la galerie. Non, lui était naturel et honnête. Il restait lui même et c'était celui qui lui plaisait le plus. Il s'allongea à son tour et éteint les lumières. La fatigue et le sommeil réparateur le gagnèrent rapidement. Cette nuit là, Chacun rêva de l'autre.

 **oOOooOOo**

Eren fut réveillé par une douce odeur de café et de croissant chaud. Son estomac réagit bien avant son cerveau et il émit un bruit faisant rire Erwin.

\- Si tu veux profiter que c'est chaud, il faudrait que tu te lèves, Eren. À moins que tu n'attendes que je te l'apporte sur un plateau au lit.

\- Non, non, ça ira, je vais me lever. Tu es debout depuis longtemps ?

\- Deux heures environ, j'avais du travail et toi tu avais besoin de repos. Bien dormi ? Demanda le blond en servant une tasse de café à Eren qui prenait place en face de lui.

\- Comme un loir.

\- C'est le principal. Nous avons encore un petit peu le temps avant de devoir rejoindre l'aéroport.

Eren engloutit littéralement son petit déjeuner qui était pour lui royal. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte une seule fois qu'il était seulement vêtu de son boxer. Cela ne gêna en rien son client qui l'observait discrètement.

Pour une fois, Eren regrettait presque que son travail soit déjà finit. Erwin tint à le ramener jusqu'à chez lui. Il salua et remercia le blond pour la soirée et la ballade en avion. Ce dernier promis à Eren de le recontacter bientôt.

Comme il en avait l'habitude, Eren prit dans la boite aux lettres la liasse de facture qu'il jeta sur la table de cuisine. Pourtant au milieu des enveloppes, une en particulier attira son attention. Il la saisit et lut le nom de l'expéditeur.

\- Le salop, il ose encore écrire, ragea Eren en serrant dans sa main le courrier en question.

* * *

voilà je vous dis à dans 15 jours pour la suite

Il y aura une pause dans la fiction après le prochain chapitre et la fiction reprendra au 1er janvier (le temps que je fasse le plein de chapitre).

PS : n'oubliez pas le petit commentaire qui me réchauffera mes vieux os.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 08 : La lettre**

Cela faisait maintenant plus de deux heures, qu'il était assis à la table de cuisine, le courrier de son père non ouvert et froissé. Il le regardait, comme s'il essayait d'exorciser quelque chose à l'intérieur. Il ne l'avait pas ouvert, ce n'est pas l'envie qui manquait pourtant, mais il ne voulait pas avoir plus de mauvaises nouvelles qu'il en avait déjà sur le dos ou même de faux espoirs. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées, qu'il n'entendit pas la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

Mikasa prit le temps de se dévêtir et de poser son sac dans le hall d'entrée. Voyant les chaussures de son frère, elle fut soulagée. Il était rentré sans problème. En le cherchant des yeux dans l'appartement, elle le trouva à la cuisine. Il lui tournait le dos. Elle s'approcha et posa sa main sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais assis ici, Eren ?

\- Oh c'est toi Mikasa. Rien je réfléchissais.

\- Tu as eu des soucis avec ton boulot ?

\- Non, non, ne t'en fais pas. Tout c'est très bien déroulé. C'est juste que l'on a reçu une lettre de papa.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il dit ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai pas ouverte encore.

\- Oh je vois. Tu veux que je la lise ?

\- J'en sais rien. C'est sûrement d'autres mauvaises nouvelles et j'ai pas forcément envie de savoir.

\- Je me doute bien Eren, mais il vaut mieux que l'on sache ce qu'il a encore fait que de le découvrir au pas de notre porte un matin.

\- Ouais, t'as raison, mais j'en ai marre.

\- Courage Eren.

Mikasa prit l'enveloppe froissée sur la table et après s'être installée, l'ouvrit.

" _Eren, Mikasa,_

 _Je sais que je n'ai pas été un très bon père ces dernières années. Il est trop tard je pense pour me racheter. Ceci est le dernier courrier que je vous envoie. Vous n'entendrez plus parler de moi et de toutes les emmerdes qui vont avec. J'espère que vous recevrez ce courrier dans les temps. Afin d'épurer mes dettes, j'ai envoyé la lettre de préavis pour le logement. Un huissier viendra prendre les affaires pour les mettre en vente. Je suis sûr que vous trouverez rapidement une solution_ _pour_ _vous en sortir. Vous êtes forts et courageux, contrairement à moi._

 _Votre père_ "

Mikasa avait fini de lire la lettre d'une voix tremblante. C'était pire que ce qu'elle ne pensait. Eren quant à lui avait écouté sans broncher, mais ses poings étaient si serrés que la jointure des doigts avait blanchi. Ils restèrent tous les deux silencieux, chacun assimilant chaque mot, chaque lettre de ce message. Ce fut Eren qui sortit le premier de cette transe.

\- Putain, de bordel de merde. Il me fait chier jusqu'au bout. Il se dit désolé, mais il nous fout littéralement à la porte, ne se posant même pas la question de où-est-ce qu'on va dormir !

\- Eren, calme toi. Cela ne sert à rien de t'énerver ainsi. On doit réfléchir et trouver une solution.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux que je reste calme ! Mikasa, il nous fou à la rue. Il en a rien à foutre de nous.

Les larmes de tristesse et de colère coulèrent le long des joues du brun. Il n'arrivait même pas à les contenir. Trop c'était trop. Il avait l'impression soudaine d'étouffer. Son corps se mit à trembler? Il avait accumulé trop de tension ces derniers mois et le coup de massue de leur père était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase.

Mikasa n'en menait pas large non plus. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Ses propres émotions semblaient comme figées au fond d'elle. Elle leva les yeux vers son frère et l'observa se battre intérieurement avec tout ce flot d'émotions et de sentiments. Elle finit par se lever et se plaça derrière son frère pour l'enlacer.

Surpris sur le coup, car sa soeur n'était pas une démonstrative côté geste, il ne la rejeta pas pour autant. Elle était tout autant que lui désemparée par cette terrible nouvelle. Pendant plusieurs minutes, ils restèrent ainsi sans bouger. Quand Eren se sentit moins oppressé, il s'éloigna de sa soeur.

\- Où vas-tu Eren ?

\- Prendre une douche. J'ai besoin d'avoir les idées claires.

\- Je serais dans ma chambre quand tu auras fini.

\- Ouais, t'as raison, prépare tes affaires.

Eren s'enferma pendant plus d'une heure dans la salle de bains, faisant couler l'eau en même temps que ses larmes qui étaient revenues. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il se sentait au bout du rouleau. Quand il sortit de son isolement, il passa par sa chambre, et prit sa boite dans laquelle il mettait les pourboires qu'il gardait précautionneusement. Il descendit au salon et prit dans son sac la dernière enveloppe. Il compta rapidement. Il avait environ 2000 €. C'était beaucoup et il devait encore récupérer ses premiers salaires. Il remonta à l'étage pour trouver sa soeur en train de faire ses sacs. Pour une fois qu'elle ne discutait pas ce qu'il disait, cela paraissait même bizarre.

\- Tu devrais voir si tu pourrais t'installer chez Annie.

\- Et toi ? Je ne veux pas te laisser.

\- Je compte aller chez Armin, le temps de trouver un studio. J'ai assez d'argent pour pouvoir en louer un et je n'ai pas encore touché la partie salaire.

\- Oui mais si tu fais cela, tu vas ne jamais reprendre la fac en septembre.

\- Si. En prenant un studio et en demandant les aides pour le logement, je devrais pouvoir y arriver.

\- Je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée.

\- Peut être mais c'est la seule qu'on ait pour le moment. Tu pourras toujours venir me voir quand j'aurais mon studio. Et puis, avec Annie, vous allez à la même fac, donc ce sera plus facile pour toi. Moi ma fac sera à l'opposé.

Mikasa sembla réfléchir un moment aux propos de son frère avant de finalement acquiescer. Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à faire des sacs et des cartons. Eren avait réussi à contacter Armin qui vint avec une voiture. Les deux garçons commencèrent à déménager les affaires de la noiraude qui fut accueillie par une Annie très en colère, non pas contre elle, mais contre leur père.

Avant de s'attaquer au déménagement d'Eren, ce dernier demanda à son meilleur ami de faire un crochet par l'agence d'escort.

\- Eren, Eren, Eren, mon escort de la providence ! L'accueillit Hanji

\- Salut Hanji.

\- Tiens mais qui t'accompagne ? Tu es mignon, tu sais. Est ce que tu veux devenir aussi escort ? Je suis sûr qu'un champignon comme toi ferait un malheur !

\- Euh, non merci, j'ai déjà un travail et un planning très chargé.

\- Oh dommage. Enfin si jamais tu changes d'avis, tu sais où on se trouve maintenant.

\- Pas de soucis.

\- Alors mon petit Eren, comment c'est passé ton premier voyage d'affaires ? Es tu monté au 7ème ciel ?

\- Binoclarde, ta gueule ! Intervint Levi.

Eren avait viré au rouge sur les propos de Hanji.

\- Mais regarde Levi, il est tout rouge !

\- Il ne s'est rien passé du tout. C'est juste tes propos qui m'ont troublé.

\- Oh purée, encore pire, on a un puceau effarouché, commenta le noiraud.

\- P..pas du tout. Bon je suis pas venu pour parler de ma sexualité.

\- Faudra bien y venir un jour. Que feras tu si un jour un client te demande plus ?

\- Ce qui est noté sur ma fiche : non.

\- C'est une pépite d'or que l'on perd là.

\- Hanji, on n'est pas une maison close.

\- D'accord, d'accord. Enfin je ne perds pas espoir. Bon je t'ai préparé ta première fiche de paie. Tu devrais recevoir le virement d'ici 24 heures sur ton compte.

\- Merci beaucoup. Par contre serait-il possible de ne pas y avoir de contrat durant la semaine à venir. Je dois faire de la recherche d'appartements.

\- Aucun problème je pense. Enfin si, y en aurait peut être un. Vendredi soir, il y a le contrat avec Marco et Jean n'est toujours pas remis ce petit con.

\- Vendredi soir ! Là il ne devrait pas avoir de souci. Par contre je pourrais partir directement de l'agence ?

\- Euh oui, cela peut se faire.

\- Merci beaucoup.

\- Mais de rien. Bonne fin de soirée, ma pépite d'or. A bientôt mon p'tit champignon.

Une fois dehors, Armin regarda son ami, comme si c'était un extra-terrestre.

\- Mais c'est quoi cet asile ?

\- Ben c'est là que je travaille.

\- Attends, elle a parlé de relation sexuelle.

\- Oui et alors ? Moi j'ai dis que je refusais les contrat avec rapport sexuel. Ils ne peuvent pas me contraindre.

Les deux garçons regagnèrent la voiture afin de charger les cartons d'Eren. Ce dernier ne prit que le strict minimum vital qui se résuma à un grand sac de voyage et cinq cartons. Il ne voulait pas rester une minute de plus dans cet appartement qui rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs pour lui.

Armin vivait chez son grand père dans un petit appartement. Toutefois, ce dernier appréciait énormément Eren. Le brun posa ses affaires dans un coin de la chambre de son ami. Comme cela était devenu une habitude, il prit le lit du haut, son ami ayant un lit superposé depuis des années pour l'accueillir régulièrement.

Une fois qu'ils eurent dîné, ils s'installèrent au salon avec l'ordinateur portable du blond.

\- Il te faut un logement pas trop cher et proche de la fac pour réduire tes coûts.

\- Si je pouvais en trouver un meublé, ce serait génial.

\- Peut-être, mais cela sera plus cher.

\- Je le sais, mais je n'ai aucun meuble.

Ils passèrent la soirée à chercher sur internet des locations répondant aux critères d'Eren. A la fin, il en sélectionnèrent quatre. Il ne restait plus qu'à appeler le lendemain matin pour prendre rendez-vous. Malgré tout, Eren eut énormément de mal à dormir de la nuit, trop de tracas tournaient dans sa tête.

* * *

voilà je vous dis à dans 15 jours pour la suite

PS : n'oubliez pas le petit commentaire qui me réchauffera mes vieux os.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 09 : visites en série**

Armin fut le premier à se réveiller. Il était très tôt, mais malgré ses vacances, il gardait ses bonnes habitudes. Voyant qu'Eren dormait encore, il décida de le laisser se reposer. Il en avait plus que besoin avec tout ce qui lui arrivait en ce moment. Il quitta sans faire de bruit la chambre et se rendit au salon afin de prendre son petit déjeuner. Il se joignit à son grand père, levé depuis un moment.

\- Tu ne profites pas assez de tes vacances. Tu ferais mieux de te reposer un peu.

\- J'ai rendez vous avec Rose à 10h ce matin. Je lui ai promis de passer la journée avec elle.

\- Ah la la la la. Te laisse pas trop manipuler par les filles.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Elle ne me manipule pas. On se voit très peu pour un couple. On est tous les deux pris par nos études. Donc que j'ai un peu de temps, il faut bien que je la passe avec elle.

\- Et Eren ?

\- Il vaut mieux le laisser dormir un maximum. Il a ensuite des rendez vous à se caler pour visiter des appartements. Mais je lui ai dis encore hier soir qu'il n'avait pas à se presser. Ma chambre est assez grande pour nous deux.

\- N'oublies pas de lui laisser un jeu de clefs pour qu'il puisse aller et venir comme bon lui semble.

\- Pas de soucis, grand-père.

Avant de partir de l'appartement, Armin laissa un mot sur la table du salon pour Eren, ainsi qu'un jeu de clef.

 **oOOooOOo**

Il était plus de dix heure quand Eren se leva enfin. Au début, il fut un peu perdu, ne reconnaissant pas sa chambre, avant que les événements de la veille ne lui reviennent en mémoire. Il laissa échapper un soupir. Il se sentait sans énergie en connaissant son programme du jour. C'était les pires vacances de sa vie.

Après avoir lu le message de son ami et s'être préparé, il commença sa série d'appel pour avoir un rendez vous pour les visites d'appartement. Par chance, il réussit à se dégoter deux rendez vous le même jour. Il se rendit en avance sur le lieux du premier rendez-vous afin de faire un peu de repérage. Il était idéalement situé, seulement 500 mètres de l'entrée de la fac où il devait aller à la rentrée et il y avait une supérette de proximité ce qui lui éviterait de courir pour faire les courses. L'immeuble où se trouvait l'appartement n'avait rien de très attractif aux premiers abords. La peinture de la façade était complètement écaillée, les bordures de certaines fenêtres étaient cassées. Il ne parlait même pas des fenêtres en elles-mêmes qui semblaient sortir d'un autre âge. Il ne se découragea pas pour autant.

L'agent immobilier arriva pile à l'heure. Sans plus de cérémonie, il demanda à Eren de le suivre. L'appartement se trouvait sous toiture. C'était un meublé composé d'un salon / chambre, une kitchenette et une salle d'eau. Le mobilier présent semblait avoir déjà pas mal vécu. Le canapé ne donnait même pas envie de s'y allonger. Il semblait même à Eren d'apercevoir les ressorts. Le tour se fit rapidement. L'agent immobilier lui indiqua les obligations du locataire et autres choses utiles à savoir. A la fin de la visite, le brun annonça qu'il allait réfléchir avant de donner sa réponse.

Il avait un peu plus de deux heures à attendre avant la prochaine visite dans le même quartier. Il en profita pour se balader un peu et voir s'il ne verrait pas des panneaux de location dont il n'y aurait pas d'annonce sur le net.

Au bout d'un moment son estomac commença à crier famine lui rappelant qu'il n'avait pas déjeuné. Après avoir jeté un oeil à sa montre, il se décida d'aller manger un morceau dans le centre commercial un peu plus loin. Une fois restaurée, il se rendit à sa deuxième visite; espérant que cet appartement serait un peu mieux que le premier.

Quand il arriva sur place, le chargé de clientèle sortit de sa voiture. Eren se dépêcha de traverser, ne regardant pas la voiture qui venait vers lui. Il sursauta en entendant un coup de klaxon.

\- Désolé, je faisais pas attention, dit il en continuant sa route.

Dans la voiture, à l'arrière, caché par les vitres teintées, un homme regarda la scène sans intervenir.

\- Désolé monsieur Smith, pour ce désagrément. les jeunes sont si inconscients.

\- Oui je le sais que trop bien. Dites voir Wagner, la personne là-bas, n'est ce pas un représentant de cette nouvelle agence qui s'implante dans le coin ?

\- En effet monsieur. Ces dernières semaines, cette société a mis la main sur une centaine d'appartement mis en vente suite à des saisies et les louent pour pas grand chose. Mais apparemment, ce ne sont que des logements insalubres où ils ne font que du cache misère. Du coup, ils développent une clientèle principalement d'étudiant fauché.

Tout en écoutant, Erwin vit son escort préféré serrer la main à l'agent immobilier. Il trouva cela étrange car Hanji lui avait annoncé qu'Eren s'était mis indisponible pour le reste de la semaine pour raison personnelle. Et dans son agence, il avait chargé une personne du dossier Jaeger, et il n'avait pas eu vent du moindre déménagement.

\- Wagner, ramenez moi à l'agence, tout de suite.

\- Comme vous voulez monsieur Smith.

Pendant le trajet de retour, il appela son assistance afin d'avoir des éclaircissement sur la situation. Il dut néanmoins attendre son arrivée au bureau pour avoir enfin le fin mot de l'histoire.

\- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir avertit plus tôt ?

\- Je ne pensais pas que vous faisiez si grand cas de cette famille monsieur Smith. Monsieur Jaeger a laissé à la charge d'huissiers de vendre l'ensemble de ses biens pour solder la dette de loyer et il nous a signalé qu'il n'y avait plus personne depuis plusieurs mois dans l'appartement.

\- Et vous l'avez cru ! Il y avait deux enfants dans cet appartement.

\- Je suis désolé, monsieur Smith. Je ne savais pas. Mais ils doivent être avec leur père je pense. Pourquoi vous inquiétez vous autant pour des étrangers.

\- Cela ne vous regarde pas. Laissez moi maintenant et que l'on ne me dérange pas.

Erwin attendit que son assistante soit partie pour appeler la seule personne qui pourrait l'aider.

\- Levi Ackerman, à l'appareil.

\- Levi, c'est Erwin.

\- On te l'a dit, Eren, n'est pas disponible pour le reste de la semaine.

\- Oui, je l'ai très bien compris, mais j'ai besoin d'un service.

\- Erwin...

\- S'il te plaît Levi, tu me dois bien ça.

\- Je t'ai déjà donné des informations confidentielles.

\- Je le sais, mais je crois qu'il a de sérieux ennuis.

\- Erwin, tu n'es pas mère Térésa.

\- Levi, au nom de notre amitié.

\- Putain, tu me fais chier. Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

\- La raison pour laquelle il n'est pas disponible.

\- Tu la sais déjà.

\- La vraie raison.

\- Tss. Il n'a plus de logement et je n'en sais pas plus. Il est hébergé la semaine chez un ami qui l'accompagnait hier.

\- C'est pour cela qu'il était avec un agent immobilier. Merci Levi, je te revaudrais cela.

\- En m'oubliant pour très longtemps.

Une fois raccroché, Erwin farfouilla dans la base de données des logements de la société. Il se doutait qu'Eren devait en chercher un qui serait pas trop loin de sa fac et abordable. le problème de cette zone, c'était la zone résidentielle qui augmentait les loyers largement. Un appartement attira tout de même son attention.

 **oOOooOOo**

La dernière visite fut un total échec. Bien qu'il soit meublé, il devait partager les sanitaires avec d'autres locataires. Le studio était vraiment très étroit et il avait l'impression d'avoir sentit une odeur d'égout tout le temps qu'il était resté là-bas. Il avait rapidement mis fin à la visite, n'en supportant pas d'avantage.

Il allait rentrer chez Armin, quand son téléphone vibra. Pensant à un message de son ami, il saisit rapidement le téléphone.

Hanji

"J'ai trouvé une solution à ton problème. Viens vite à l'agence."

Eren se demandait bien, ce qu'avait pu trouver la patronne de l'agence. Il commençait à la connaître et il n'en redoutait que tant les idées ou les propositions qu'elle pouvait lui faire. La seule chose où elle était sérieuse, c'était avec les contrats de travail. Ne voulant pas être harcelé en ne s'y rendant pas, il la prévint qu'il arrivait aussi vite que possible. Il avait un peu de chance, car la boîte n'était qu'à une dizaine de minutes de marche. Il prévint tout de même son ami de son retard éventuel ce soir. Il n'attendit pas de réponse, le sachant sûrement encore occupé avec sa copine.

Quand il arriva, la patronne était seule et avait déjà fermé boutique.

\- Mon petit Eren, je crois que tu as un ange de la chance au-dessus de toi.

\- Euh, Hanji, je ne crois pas.

\- Mais si, mais si. Il se trouve que grâce à un ami qui a un ami qui travaille dans l'immobilier, j'ai trouvé un petit bijoux pour que tu puisses dormir au chaud l'hiver.

\- J'ai pas beaucoup de moyens, tu sais.

\- Mais oui, mais oui. T'en fais pas. C'est pas un palace non plus. Il s'agit d'un petit F2, dans le quartier de la fac éco. Il a tout le confort et le loyer est assez modeste.

\- Quand vous parlez de modeste, c'est combien ?

\- 300 € par mois toutes les charges comprises.

\- Vous vous moquez de moi, là ? A ce prix là, j'ai même pas un studio dans ce quartier. J'ai fais le tour toute la journée.

\- Et pourtant si. Tu crois que je pourrais te mentir. ? Je sais pour te convaincre, je vais te faire visiter. Il se trouve que j'ai les clefs, dit-elle en lui mettant sous le nez.

* * *

voilà je vous dis à dans 15 jours pour la suite

PS : n'oubliez pas le petit commentaire qui me réchauffera mes vieux os.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 10 : l'appartement**

Eren avait failli se décrocher la mâchoire quand ils étaient arrivés devant l'immeuble. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il devait sûrement rêver. C'était plus que normal qu'il n'avait pas repéré l'annonce. Le bâtiment en lui même était neuf et il se trouvait dans une résidence privée. Il était sûr qu'il y avait une erreur sur le loyer et que celui-ci devait être quatre ou cinq fois plus élevé. Il resta devant l'entrée bouche bée quelques minutes.

\- Qu'est ce que tu en penses, Eren ? Demanda Hanji le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Euh, tu es sûr que tu ne t'aies pas trompé d'adresse ? Où alors ton ami a donné le mauvais montant de loyer.

\- Non, non, c'est bien ici. Aller, dépêche toi. Tu vas voir, il est super génial. Tu t'y sentiras comme chez toi.

Eren soupira avant de suivre finalement sa patronne. Il commençait à vraiment bien la connaître et il ne valait mieux pas lui dire non. Enfin cela ne lui coûtait rien de regarder tout de même à l'intérieur.

La résidence comportait une dizaine de logements répartis sur quatre étages. Il y avait un ascenseur, ce qu'il apprécia grandement, surtout pour les jours de courses. La partie commune était assez sobre.

Arrivée sur le palier de l'appartement, Hanji, tendit les clefs à Eren, afin qu'il entre dans les lieux comme si cela était déjà chez lui. Il ouvrit la porte et fut éblouie par la luminosité du logement. Il pénétra tout de suite dans le salon. Il n'y avait pas trop de meubles. Eren remarqua tout de suite la cuisine dissimulée derrière un îlot. Il commença la visite par là. Elle était de couleur anthracite et possédait, tout le confort électroménager qui semblait neuf. Il continua le tour des lieux par le salon en lui même. Un bibliothèque, une table basse, un canapé et une télé le meublaient. Le sol était comme tout l'appartement, un carrelage blanc cassé. A côté de la télé, une grand fenêtre donnait toute la luminosité. En tournant la tête à droite, il remarqua un escalier. Il prit soin de retirer ses chaussures avant de le monter. Une fois à l'étage, il tomba sur une mezzanine avec un bureau. Au dessus s'étendait un large velux. Il y avait deux portes juste derrière le bureau, mais l'espace était suffisant pour pouvoir travailler. Il ouvrit la porte la plus à droite et tomba sur une salle de bain équipée d'une douche. et d'un lavabo. Il ne s'attarda pas plus dans cette pièce. A côté se trouver la chambre à coucher. Il y avait un lit et un dressing. Il y avait un petit velux.

Eren n'en revenait toujours pas. L'appartement était vraiment parfait pour lui, mais le rapport qualité/prix l'intrigué. Il était vraiment sûr que cela valait plus cher.

\- Alors Eren, il te plaît ? Il sera parfait pour toi.

\- Oui il est vraiment très bien, mais tu es vraiment sûr pour le loyer. C'est trop beau pour être vrai quand même.

\- Pourtant c'est bien le prix de ce petit bijoux. N'hésite pas, il faut saisir cette opportunité.

\- Est-ce que je peux y réfléchir ce soir ?

\- Mais oui, mais oui, bien sûr. Tu m'enverras ta réponse demain par sms.

Une fois qu'il eut quitté les lieux, Eren erra un bon moment encore dehors. Il faisait vraiment agréable maintenant. Durant sa ballade sans but, il réfléchit beaucoup à sa journée et aux différents appartements qu'il avait pu visiter. Il était tenté d'accepter tout de suite l'offre de logement, mais il avait peur de se faire avoir et d'avoir encore plus de problème qu'il n'en avait déjà.

Il était tellement absorbé par ses pensées qu'il sursauta quand son téléphone sonna. Il le saisit rapidement.

\- Eren, tu es où ?

\- Ah Armin. Je suis sur le retour, je devrais être chez toi d'ici une vingtaine de minutes je pense.

\- Tout va bien ? Grand-père et moi, on commençait à s'inquiéter. Il est presque vingt-et-une heure.

\- Désolé, je n'ai pas vu le temps passé. Je me dépêche. A tout de suite.

Eren raccrocha et accéléra le pas pour rentrer à la maison. Après le dîner, les garçons montèrent dans la chambre. Le brun voulut savoir comment c'était passé la journée de son ami, qui en parla pendant presque trois quart d'heure.

\- Eh bien, vous devriez vous voir plus souvent.

\- Ce serait super, mais pour le moment c'est impossible. Enfin le principal est que notre couple est vraiment bien soudé. Si tout va bien, à la fin de nos études, on se mettra en ménage.

\- Je vous le souhaite. En plus, tu le mérite amplement.

\- Toi aussi, tu finiras par trouver quelqu'un.

\- Peut être. Après je ne recherche pas non plus et puis tu me vois sortir avec quelqu'un et cette personne pour me présenter dirait : "c'est mon petit ami, il est escort boy".

\- Ouais, c'est vrai que dit comme cela, c'est pas le top. Mais bon, tu ne feras pas cela toute ta vie.

\- Non, non, juste le temps de mes études.

\- Et ta recherche d'appartement, ça a donné quoi ?

\- Les deux premiers horribles. Je me demandais même comment ils arrivaient à louer ça. La description est bien, mais la réalité c'est une autre paire de manche.

\- C'est souvent comme cela et ils en profitent avec les étudiants qui ont peu les moyens. tu as dis les deux premiers, tu en a visité un autre ?

\- Oui, Hanji m'a appelé pour me dire qu'un de ses amis louait un appartement meublé pas loin de ma fac.

\- Oh c'est cool ça. Et il était comment.

\- Super, lumineux, spacieux pour un célibataire étudiant.

\- Mais ?

\- Elle dit qu'il ne coûte que 300 € les charges comprises et je trouve que cela fait peu pour un logement de ce genre.

\- Si elle le dit, c'est que cela doit être vrai pourtant.

\- Oui, mais cela m'intrigue tout de même. Je suis plus que tenté de dire oui et d'avoir leplus rapidement possible les clefs, mais j'ai peur de me faire avoir et du jour au lendemain avoir un loyer trois fois plus cher.

\- Ça il faut voir ce qui est marqué dans le contrat de location. Mais si l'appartement répond à tes critères, tu devrais accepter. Attention, ce n'est pas que je veux te mettre à la porte. Tu es plus que le bienvenue chez moi, mais je sais aussi que tu aimes ton petit quotidien pépère et que tu voudrais retrouver tes repères. Moi je dis que tu devrais saisir cette chance. Tu dois avoir un ange gardien sur toi et la roue de la chance tourne en ta faveur.

\- Dis pas ça, j'ai l'impression d'entendre parler Hanji.

\- En tout cas, ton employeur doit vraiment bien t'apprécier pour t'aider à trouver un logement.

\- Elle est super gentille quand on la connaît un peu.

Les deux garçons continuèrent à parler jusque tard dans la nuit.

Le lendemain matin, Eren se réveilla le premier. Après en avoir débattu longuement, il avait décidé d'accepter l'appartement. Il envoya un message à Hanji qui lui répondit par un message remplit de smile. Elle lui donna les coordonnées de l'agence dont dépendait l'appartement et il resta sans voix en découvrant le nom de la société. C'était la même avec qui il avait dû négocier un étalement de la dette de loyer de son père. Il doutait fortement que cette société accepte de l'avoir de nouveau en locataire. Toutefois et afin de ne vexer personne, il s'y rendit tout de même. Il donna le numéro du dossier qu'Hanji lui avait transmis à l'accueil et il fut étonné d'être reçu si rapidement.

\- Bonjour monsieur Jaeger, je me présente, je suis le responsable location étudiant, Gunther. Vous êtes alors intéressé par le logement ?

\- Oui, il me plaît beaucoup, mais j'avais quelques questions concernant le loyer entre autre. La personne qui m'a fait visiter ce logement m'a dit que le loyer avec les charges s'élevait à 300 €.

\- Attendez que je regarde le dossier, répondit Gunther tout en parcourant ledit dossier. Oui, oui c'est tout à fait cela. Il y a toutefois des conditions à remplir. Il vous faut un garant et une assurance d'habitation pour le jour d'entrée en possession des clefs.

\- Pour l'assurance, cela ne devrait pas poser problème. Par contre pour le garant, je n'ai personne.

\- Vous savez, il existe des sociétés et aussi certaines banques qui se portent garant pour vous. Voici une liste. Renseignez vous auprès d'eux. Généralement il propose aussi d'avancer la caution que vous remboursez en plusieurs fois.

\- A combien s'élève la caution ?

\- Trois mois de loyer sans charge.

\- Il vous faut autre chose ?

\- Je vais vous donner le dossier à remplir et dès que vous avez tous ce qui est demandé, nous procéderons à l'état des lieux avant que vous preniez possession des lieux.

\- Je vais me dépêcher de le faire alors. Merci beaucoup de m'avoir reçu.

\- Mais tout le plaisir est pour moi. A très bientôt alors.

Eren retourna chez Armin avec son dossier à remplir. Il allait demander au grand-père de l'aider dans toute cette paperasse. Au passage, il envoya un message à sa sœur, afin de la rassurer tout de même. Peut être que finalement, le soleil allait enfin percer à travers ses jours sombres.

* * *

voilà je vous dis à dans 15 jours pour la suite

PS : n'oubliez pas le petit commentaire qui me réchauffera mes vieux os.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 11 : Armin**

La journée passa très vite pour le jeune escort. Il l'avait passé à remplir différents dossiers et appeler sa banque afin de remplir le plus tôt possible toutes les conditions nécessaires pour pouvoir. Heureusement que le grand-père d'Armin était là pour l'aider dans cette rude tâche. A la fin de la soirée, il était content que la plupart des documents étaient remplit. Il devait juste attendre quelques jours pour avoir la réponse pour le garant et la caution. Le soir venu, les deux garçons décidèrent de sortir manger à l'extérieur, histoire de se changer un peu les idées. Ils se rendirent au centre commercial où ils avaient l'habitude de flâner quand ils étaient au lycée.

Eren tint à offrir le dîner à son meilleur ami pour son aide de ses derniers jours.

-Au fait, demain tu travailles ?

\- Oui mais qu'à partir de dix huit heure et jusque deux ou trois heure du matin, suivant la fatigue de mon client.

\- La fatigue de ton client ?

\- Oui. Enfin c'est pas vraiment mon client, mais celui d'un autre escort. Mais ce dernier est blessé et ne peut pas assurer pendant quelques semaines ses contrats. Du coup je le remplace. Il est sympa le client. Très timide par contre et ça était difficile de le faire sortir de ses réserves. Mais j'ai réussi à la fin. Du coup généralement, on sort en boîte de nuit ou alors dans des salles de jeux.

\- Forcément, tu t'ennuies pas là.

\- Plaisir et boulot en même temps, c'est vrai que cela fait du bien, je vais pas me cacher.

\- Et avec les autres clients ?

\- Pour le moment je n'en ai que deux. La semaine prochaine, j'en rencontre un troisième, mais j'ai pas encore étudié sa fiche.

\- Parce qu'en plus, tu as des fiches de tes clients ?

\- Ben oui, un peu comme une page de site de rencontre, dans un sens. Dessus, j'ai tout ce que le client aime, déteste, ses goûts musicaux, films et tout un tas de truc très pratique pour s'adapter au client facilement. Ensuite j'ai une deuxième fiche, qui parle du rendez vous. Comme pour la fois où tu m'as briefé sur l'opéra. Cela demande quand même un travail de fond. C'est pour cela qu'on est bien rémunéré.

\- Je me doute bien et ils ne doivent pas recruter n'importe qui.

\- En effet, le physique ne fait pas forcément tout. Hanji te pose tout un tas de question à travers un questionnaire à rendre si tu souhaites candidater.

\- Bon le principal est que le travail te plaît et que tes clients te respectent.

\- Oui c'est sûr.

Ils discutèrent ainsi tout le long du repas passant du travail d'Eren à la petite amie d'Armin. La soirée se passa dans une relative bonne ambiance.

Le lendemain Eren termina ses papiers. Il avait eu beaucoup de chance que tout soit assez rapide. Il n'avait plus qu'à aller déposer le dossier à l'agence le samedi matin.

L'heure d'aller travailler arriva très vite et Eren se présenta à l'agence pour partir avec le chauffeur. Il ne voulait pas que la voiture vienne le chercher chez son ami. Quand il arriva, Marco, l'attendait dans le salon. Il vit le sourire de son client s'agrandir en le voyant.

\- Je suis content que tu aies pu venir, lui dit Marco en lui serrant la main.

\- C'est un plaisir de t'accompagner, tu sais. Tu souhaites faire quelque chose en particulier ?

\- J'aimerais bien aller à une exposition nocturne qui a lieu ce soir. On dit que les musées de nuit sont encore mieux à voir. Mais je ne sais pas si cela te plairait.

\- Pas de soucis. Tout me convient, ne t'en fait pas. Elle parle de quoi ton exposition ?

\- L'évolution de l'homme à travers l'art. Je sais que si j'avais demandé à Jean, cela ne lui aurait pas plu.

\- Moi, cela me convient tout à fait.

Marco fut réellement content de pouvoir faire cette sortie. Avant de se rendre au musée, ils dînèrent dans un restaurant chic. Son client était plus bavard que la première fois. Eren l'écouta attentivement. Plus il le découvrait et plus il ne faisait de penser que ce n'était pas un escort dont il avait besoin mais de vrais amis. Par moment Marco lui parlait de Jean et il se demandait qu'elles pouvaient être réellement leur relation à tous les deux. Il avait l'impression que son collègue était beaucoup plus qu'un escort avec le client. C'était à la limite de la relation petits amis. Mais pour le moment, il n'osait pas poser la question, ne voulant surtout pas braquer Marco.

La visite au musée dura plus de quatre heures, pendant lesquelles il apprit énormément de chose. Quand il laissa Marco chez lui et que le chauffeur le raccompagna, il sentit la fatigue le submerger. Il monta dans son lit tel un zombie, évitant tout de même de réveiller son mailleur ami.

La nuit pour lui malheureusement fut trop court et moins de quatre heures plus tard, le réveil sonna, lui arrachant un grognement. Armin était debout depuis un petit moment

\- Aller, debout Eren. Tu as ton dossier à déposer si tu veux ton appartement.

\- Ouais, ouais je sais. Juste cinq minutes.

\- Au pire je peux demander à Mikasa de venir te réveiller.

\- Non, non, c'est bon je me lève tout de suite, répondit le brun tout en se levant d'un coup, manquant de peu de se prendre les pieds dans les couvertures.

Armin lui proposa de lui servir de chauffeur, ce qu'il accepta avec joie. La dépose du dossier se fit très rapidement et Eren put avoir une date pour la prise en possession du logement. Tout était prévu poru le mercredi, ce qui le ravissait au plus haut point. Il allait retrouver plus vite que prévu sa petite vie pépère, même s'il appréciait grandement son ami.

Une fois fait, il se rendit à l'agence afin d'apporter son bilan de la soirée et annoncer qu'il reprennait le travail sauf le mercredi. Hanji sauta partout de joie et Levi dût la menacer de l'enfermer dans le placard pour qu'elle se calme.

\- Tu auras trois client la semaine prochaine, lui annonça Levi.

\- Pas de problème.

\- Tant mieux. Donc lundi, c'est un nouveau client. Voici sa fiche. Il a besoin d'une personne pour l'accompagner à un colloque politique. C'est toute la journée et une partie de la soirée. Bien évidement cela se passe en ville. Jeudi, Erwin souhaiterait que tu lui tiennes compagnie, au même endroit que la première fois.

En se rappelant du lieu, Eren ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

\- Un problème gamin ?

\- Euh non, non. tout va bien. Et le troisième ?

\- Marco, vendredi soir. Ce sera pour un dîner familial apparemment.

\- D'accord.

\- Comme d'habitude, s'il y a le moindre souci, n'hésite pas à nous contacter.

Eren les remercia et quitta l'agence. Les deux garçons avaient le reste de la journée pour eux. Le blond proposa à Eren de prendre de l'avance et d'aller faire les premières courses de choses dont il allait avoir besoin à partir de mercredi. Ayant de la place à la cave, il pouvait stocker ça, sans problème. C'est ainsi qu'ils passèrent la journée entière à faire des courses grâce aux enveloppes d'Eren. Ce dernier en plus des produits de première nécessité, acheta des vêtements., des fournitures pour sa prochaine rentrée des classes et quelques livres.

Le dimanche fut consacré pour lui à l'étude de son contrat du lendemain. Il ne se connaissait pas du tout en politique et même si cela ne l'enchantait pas tellement de devoir s'y coller, il se motiva par la rémunération. Une journée complète de travail, c'était presque mille euros de rentrées d'argent, ce qui n'était pas négligeable. Armin lui donna un coup de main à potasser, mais il perdit rapidement son ami dans toutes ses explications.

Pour une fois, Eren dormit très mal le soir. Lundi matin arriva trop vite à son goût. Il se leva avec des bagages sous les yeux. Il essayait de trouver une motivation pour sa journée, surtout si elle se déroulait comme les explications d'Armin. Une fois le petit déjeuner prit et habillé, il se rendit à l'agence où l'attendait Levi afin de le conduire à son rendez vous. Le chauffeur étant absent, le noiraud avait décidé de le remplacer. Bien que le trajet fut assez silencieux, ce dernier rappela tout de même quelques règles importantes. Il considérait Eren encore comme un débutant et les nouveaux clients n'avaient pas forcément de bonnes intentions. Eren promit de faire attention et de venir faire son rapport dès la première heure le lendemain matin. Après avoir inspiré un bon coup, Eren descendit de la voiture et se dirigea vers le parvis du parc expo où se tenait le meeting. Il reconnu rapidement dans la foule son client et alla vers lui. Aujourd'hui, il avait à faire avec un homme autour de la cinquantaine.

* * *

voilà je vous dis à dans 15 jours pour la suite

PS : n'oubliez pas le petit commentaire qui me réchauffera mes vieux os.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 12 : Le déménagement**

Le client d'Eren en l'apercevant s'approcha de lui rapidement. Si Eren devait choisir ses clients sur le physique, pas sûr qu'il l'aurait choisi. Il était grisonnant et de forte corpulence. Mais ce n'est pas cela qui le dérangeait le plus. C'était le fait que la chemise de cet homme menaçait d'exploser à chaque seconde. Il dut prendre sur lui pour ne rien montrer.

\- Bonjour, je suis monsieur Jörger.

\- Enchanté Monsieur Jörger, je me présente, Eren Jaeger, votre escort pour la journée.

\- Bien, bien, bien. Tu es comme décrit sur la fiche, lui répondit le client en le détaillant sans retenue de bas en haut.

Eren sentit comme un malaise naître en lui. Cet homme le répugnait. Mais il devait prendre sur lui et sourire. Il avait besoin de son travail.

Durant toute la journée, Eren dut supporter les mains baladeuses de son client. Il les repoussait, dès qu'elles arrivaient sur son intimité. Quand enfin cette journée infernale fut fini, il rentra complètement épuisé chez Armin. Comme pour l'aller, Levi était venu le chercher. De le voir, il failli courir vers lui pour lui sauter au cou, mais il se retint in extrémiste. Il monta sans attendre dans le véhicule. Durant la première partie du trajet, aucun mot ne fut échangé. Ce fut Levi qui brisa ce silence.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose aujourd'hui ?

\- Euh, non, non rien. Tout s'est bien déroulé.

\- Ne me mens pas. Je le vois que tu es nerveux et vu la tête que tu as fais en apercevant la voiture, je me doute bien qu'il y a eu quelque chose. Alors parle tout de suite.

\- Eh ben, cet homme avait les mains très baladeuses et j'étais pas très à l'aise. Mais j'ai fait mon travail jusqu'au bout. J'ai repoussé ses mains quand elles étaient trop proche de certains endroits, tout en restant courtois.

\- Tss. Dans le boulot d'escort, cela arrive fréquemment. Certains escorts se livrent même à des rapports sexuels avec leur client. Pour moi chacun est libre de faire ce qu'il veut avec son corps, tant qu'il prend les protections adéquates et qu'il se fasse suivre par le toubib régulièrement. Ensuite, ce n'est pas une obligation ce genre de chose et tu es dans ton droit de dire non au client. Tu n'es pas non plus une prostituée. Si dès qu'un client te touche, tu finis dans cet état là, tu n'iras pas très loin. Apprends à t'endurcir et à faire face sans avoir honte.

\- Je vais essayer, désolé.

\- T'as pas à t'excuser. Tu es un débutant et tu dois apprendre le métier. N'hésite pas à demander à d'autres escorts comment ils font.

\- Je leur demanderais quand je les verrais la prochaine fois.

\- Bien. Aller, va te reposer.

Eren salua Levi avant de descendre du véhicule. Il grimpa ensuite quatre par quatre les marches pour arriver chez Armin. Son ami et son grand-père avaient déjà dîné, mais lui avaient préparé un plateau pour quand il rentrerait. Il alla tout d'abord se détendre sous la douche, essayant d'effacer la sensation désagréable des mains de son client du jour. Sans vraiment le faire exprès, ses pensées allèrent vers un autre de ses clients. A chaque fois que cela n'allait pas trop, il lui suffisait de penser à Erwin pour que cela aille mieux. Il se mit à comparer les deux clients diamétralement opposés. Il aimait bien quand Erwin le touchait ou le taquinait. Cela le troublait même beaucoup. Par contre quand c'était son client du jour, cela le révulsait. Il laissa échapper un soupir avant de quitter la douche.

Une fois en pyjama, il retourna à la cuisine où Armin l'attendait avec un livre. Il était en train d'étudier, même pendant les grandes vacances. Il était trop sérieux par moment. Il prit l'assiette et s'installa en face de lui.

\- Dis moi Armin, cela te dit un week end à la mer en août, avant de reprendre la fac ?

\- Si c'est avant le 15, il n'y a pas de soucis. Après je devrais retourner à la bibliothèque pour préparer mon année. Et tu devrais aussi te préparer. Ce sera ta première année de fac et c'est plus difficile que le lycée.

\- Ouais, ouais je sais. Mais j'ai encore un peu le temps. Laisse moi savourer les dernières semaines.

\- Comme à chaque fois, s'exclama Armin. Sinon, ça était ta journée ?

\- Ouais, on va dire ça. Mais la politique c'est d'un ennuis.

\- Je me doute bien. Aller courage, c'est fini et si cela se trouve tu n'auras plus affaire à ce client. Pense à ton nouvel appart.

\- Là, ça me motive.

\- Pense à nous inviter pour ta crémaillère.

\- T'inquiète, une fois bien installé, je t'inviterai avec ta copine et Mikasa. Je ferais ça la semaine prochaine, je pense.

\- Si ton travail ne te prends pas tout ton temps.

\- Ah non, quand même pas. Où alors je me prends un loft avec le salaire. Dis moi Armin, je peux te poser une question ?

\- Vas-y je t'écoute. Pour que tu demandes, cela doit être vraiment sérieux.

\- Comment tu sais si t'es amoureux ?

Armin manqua de s'étouffer en entendant la question d'Eren. Son meilleur ami ne pensait pourtant jamais à cela en temps normal. Il savait qu'Eren avait eu des aventures d'une nuit, mais jamais rien de sérieux.

\- Pourquoi demandes-tu cela ? Tu as trouvé quelqu'un ?

\- Euh non, pas du tout. C'est juste que je me renseigne, c'est tout.

\- Tu mens très mal Eren. Allez dis moi qui est l'heureux élu.

\- Qui te dis que c'est forcément un mec ?

\- Vu ta répugnance pour les filles et puis, tes coups d'un soir, aux dernières nouvelles étaient des mecs. Donc tu ne me la feras pas. Allez, dis voir qui s'est. Je le connais ? Il a quel âge ? Il est beau gosse ?

\- Armin ! fit Eren en tentant de paraître offensé. Finalement, je n'aurais rien dû te demander.

\- Bon, j'arrête de te taquiner pour le moment. Tu sais que tu es amoureux d'une personne, quand celle-ci ne quitte plus tes pensées, quand elle est loin de toi et que tu as l'impression que c'est à l'autre bout de la galaxie et que dès que tu l'aperçois ton cœur bat très vite et tu as l'impression d'avoir des papillons en toi. Voilà, ça réponds à ta demande ?

\- Oui merci.

oOOooOOo

Le jour du déménagement arriva rapidement. Il fallut seulement trois voyages à Armin pour emmener toutes les affaires de son ami. Ils passèrent toute la journée à déballer les cartons et les courses pour tout ranger. Mikasa était venue, afin de découvrir l'appartement et pour lui emmener des courses de produits frais. Elle fut comme Armin étonnée du prix par rapport au standing. Mais elle avait décidé de faire confiance à son frère pour une fois. Peu avant seize heure, tout l'appartement était rangé et les cartons et autres emballages mis dans des sacs poubelles. Eren avait encore un peu le temps avant de rejoindre Erwin au club. Une fois sa sœur et son meilleur ami partis, il décida de prendre une bonne douche afin de se préparer. Lors de ses achats avec Armin, il avait profité pour acheter un coffret gel douche et parfum. Il sentait que c'était l'occasion pour lui de l'essayer.

Son appartement lui plaisait énormément. Il se sentait enfin vraiment chez lui. Ce n'était pas comme avant où il avait la pression pour régler la dette de son père. Il n'avait donc plus cette boule d'angoisse. Toutefois, c'était maintenant la première fois qu'il allait être en permanence seul. Ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire, mais les petites joutes avec sa sœur allaient lui manquer. D'un autre côté, il était désormais libre et sans risque de voir sa sœur débarquer en pleine fête. Il pouvait faire tout ce qu'il voulait.

Une fois douché, il s'installa sur le sofa. Il avait encore quelques heures avant de partir travailler. Il n'avait pas encore accès à internet, mais le fait qu'il ait gardé la console, lui apporta un peu de réconfort pour occuper ses longues journées ou soirées. Il mit une alerte sur son téléphone pour être sûr de ne pas être en retard.

Une heure avant de partir travailler, il arrêta sa partie de course de voiture et s'habilla pour la sortie au club. Malgré que cela soit un club de strip teaser, il aimait bien l'ambiance, surtout en compagnie d'Erwin. En repensant à ce dernier et à sa discussion avec Armin, il se mit à rougir comme une tomate. Il claqua ses joues tout en secouant la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à cela. Il devait être professionnel. Erwin était un client comme une autre et c'est tout.

Il ferma son nouvel appartement à clef et descendit rapidement les étages. En arrivant en bas, il constata que le chauffeur était de nouveau en service. Il monta sans plus attendre pour sa soirée qu'il espéra riche. Une fois installée, le véhicule démarra pour se rendre au club où pour une fois, le blond était arrivé le premier.

* * *

voilà je vous dis à dans 15 jours pour la suite

PS : n'oubliez pas le petit commentaire qui me réchauffera mes vieux os.

réponses au guest :

ciboulette333 : seule l'avenir nous le dira.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 13 : Sentiments**

Comme pour la première fois, il fut impressionné en pénétrant dans le club. L'ambiance feutrée donnait un caractère intime à ce lieu. Pourtant ce soir, il y avait du monde. Un serveur le mena jusqu'à un espace privé où Erwin attendait. Ce dernier se leva pour le saluer.

\- Bonsoir Eren.

\- Bonsoir Erwin. J'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop fais attendre.

\- Je viens juste d'arriver. Serveur, apportez votre meilleur champagne.

\- Tout de suite monsieur.

\- Alors, dis moi Eren, comment cela va depuis la dernière fois ? J'ai appris par Hanji que tu n'étais pas disponible la semaine dernière.

\- Cela va très bien. En effet, j'ai eu un empêchement la semaine dernière, mais tout est réglé.

Erwin connaissant la vérité, voyait bien qu'Eren cachait la vérité. Cela le chagrinait un peu. Il aurait tellement voulu qu'il se confit à lui. Peut être qu'un jour, il finirait par parler.

\- J'ai eu des nouvelles concernant le projet que nous sommes allés défendre. Pour le moment je suis en tête. Mais nous connaîtrons le choix définitif que dans trois semaines.

\- C'est déjà bien si tu es en tête. C'est que ton projet intéresse vraiment.

\- C'est grâce à toi aussi. Si je l'obtiens, il faudra que l'on fête ça.

\- Ho, je n'ai pas fait grand chose.

\- Ne te sous-estime pas. Tu m'as beaucoup aidé et ta compagnie a été des plus agréable.

Eren ne put empêcher ses joues de s'empourprer. Il baissa le regard ce qui fit sourire le blond. Ils continuèrent de discuter, dégustant au passage le champagne. Peu avant le début du spectacle, ils commandèrent le dîner. Comme la première fois, Eren se régala des plats.

Quand le spectacle démarra, l'escort fut à nouveau transporté par la beauté des corps et des mouvements. Pendant un moment, il suspendu son geste de manger, sa main restant figée dans les airs avec la fourchette. Les corps en face de lui ondulaient au grès d'une musique douce mais entraînante, comme s'ils n'étaient que des serpents. Il sursauta en sentant la main d'Erwin saisir sa main tenant la fourchette. Il vit le blond la diriger vers sa propre bouche et manger le contenu.

\- J'aurais peut être dû prendre la même chose que toi, c'est vraiment bon, dit-il après avoir avalé.

Eren se retrouva sans qu'un mot ne puisse sortir de sa bouche, complètement rouge pivoine et ayant une soudaine montée de température. Il tenta de répondre à Erwin , mais ne fit que cafouiller. Ce dernier laissa échapper un rire. Le blond ne se moquait pas, mais trouvait cela mignon de voir son escort perdre ses moyens avec ce simple geste.

\- Désolé, c'était trop tentant, Eren.

\- Je vois ça, réussit-il enfin à dire.

\- Je t'ai vu tellement absorbé par le spectacle, c'était mignon ton expression.

\- Je m'excuse, je suis sensé te tenir compagnie et non profiter autant.

\- Ne dis pas cela. En profitant du spectacle, tu tiens ton contrat. La fait que tu t'amuses me satisfait entièrement.

\- Oui cela me plaît beaucoup.

\- Tant mieux, tant mieux.

Les deux hommes se concentrèrent à nouveau sur leur assiette respective et sur le spectacle. Ils donnaient de temps en temps leur avis sur la prestation qui se passait sur la scène. La soirée comme chacune qu'ils passaient ensemble fut très agréable et quand vint l'heure de partir, le brun eut sans s'en rendre compte une légère déception. Il aurait tellement voulu que cela dure encore un peu. Il appréciait vraiment Erwin..

Alors qu'il terminait leur coupe de champagne, Erwin se tourna vers Eren.

\- Cela te dis de venir boire un verre chez moi ?

\- Euh, c'est que je dois... commença Eren surprit par la proposition de son client.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, il n'y a pas d'arrière pensées. Mais il est encore tôt et je te ramènerai chez toi ensuite.

\- Tu as beaucoup bu, cela ne serait pas raisonnable.

\- Alors tu n'auras qu'à dormir dans la chambre d'amis.

Eren se perdit dans ses pensées. Il était tenté d'accepter, mais il ne voulait pas devenir non plus une prostituée. Il voulait garder encore sa dignité. Mais dans un sens, il avait envie d'une autre relation avec Erwin que client/escort. Il était vraiment attiré par le blond et plus il allait à des rendez vous et plus cela se confirmait. Dans sa tête le oui et le non se battait en duel. Il ne savait pas quelle décision prendre.

\- J'accepte volontiers.

\- Bien, bien. Alors allons y. Préviens juste le chauffeur, qu'il n'attende pas pour rien.

\- Oui tu as raison.

Eren envoya un sms au chauffeur. Il se sentait un peu tendu tout de même. Ce n'était vraiment pas dans ses habitudes d'accepter si facilement. Il suivit ensuite le blond jusqu'à sa voiture. Il resta sans voix en voyant le superbe 4X4 de luxe. Il s'installa à l'avant, côté passager. L'intérieur était vraiment confortable. Le conducteur mit en route l'autoradio. La musique était douce et apaisante. Tellement, qu'Eren s'était assoupi moins d'un kilomètre plus loin.

Tout en conduisant, Ewin en profita pour observer le plus jeune. Il avait l'air moins tendu que la dernière fois qu'il s'était vu. Il savait très bien que le brun avait accepté le logement qu'il avait mis à sa disposition grâce à sa position dans la société. Il lui fallut trois bon quart d'heures avant d'arriver enfin chez lui. Il habitait dans une maison d'architecte, dans un quartier hautement résidentiel. C'était toutes ces années d'un dur travail qui lui avait permis de monter si haut. Il rentra la voiture directement au garage avant de réveiller son invité.

Au début un peu perdu, Eren avait l'impression de rêver. Il n'avait pas vu l'extérieur de la maison, mais l'intérieur était vraiment très impressionnant. Dans le garage, en plus du 4X4, il y avait une porche et une moto.

\- C'est vraiment tout à toi ?

\- Eh oui. Mais au début, je n'avais pas tout cela. Suis moi, je vais te faire visiter, si tu veux et je t'expliquerai comment j'en suis arrivé là.

\- D'accord.

La maison était sur deux étages. Eren fut stupéfait par les propensions des pièces, surtout pour un homme célibataire. Au rez-de-chaussée, en plus du spacieux garage, il y avait un vestibule où ils se déchaussèrent et retirèrent leur veste. La visite démarra sur sur salon/cuisine. Dit comme cela, on pouvait avoir l'impression que cela était petit, mais au contraire. Le salon était en angle avec une partie, la plus grande, avec une table et une cuisine complètement ouverte, composé d'un îlot centrale majestueux. Il connaissait certains de ses amis qui rêvaient d'avoir une cuisine aussi grande. Tout était moderne. Il pouvait manger ici au moins une vingtaine de convives sans se marcher sur les pieds. Au niveau de l'angle, le passage était quelque peut réduit pour montrer la séparation avec des bibliothèque. Une fois le passage franchit, on tombait sur la partie salon pur. Un canapé pour six personnes, un écran géant connecté au home cinéma. Sur le côté, il y avait un billard.

\- Tu ne dois pas jouer souvent.

\- Uniquement quand certains de mes amis qui aiment ce jeu viennent. Sais tu y jouer ?

\- J'ai fais des parties lorsque j'étais au lycée. Je ne me débrouillais pas trop mal.

\- Il faudra alors qu'on fasse une partie ou deux à l'occasion.

\- Pourquoi pas.

Ils revinrent sur leur pas et prirent l'escalier en colimaçon pour monter à l'étage. Eren remarqua alors qu'il n'y avait pas de couloir à proprement parler. Au dessus du salon, il y avait une large mezzanine qui donnait sur plusieurs pièces. La chambre d'Erwin et celle d'ami étaient séparée par une salle de bain qui n'avait rien à envier celle qu'ils avaient eut à l'hôtel.

Eren tout en étant éblouit par autant de luxe, ne se sentait pas trop à sa place. Lui et sa soeur avaient toujours vécu modestement et cela leur suffisait amplement. Certes son nouvel appartement avait un certain standing tout de même. Une fois le tour du propriétaire fait, ils retournèrent au salon. Erwin ouvrit une bouteille de champagne et servit une coupe à son invité. Ils continuèrent à discuter assez tard dans la nuit. Le brun apprit donc tout le parcours qu'avait effectué son hôte depuis sa sortie d'école. Il l'enviait pour sa réussite et espérait que lui aussi serait capable de cela un jour. Le blond prêta un tee shirt à Eren. Bien que celui-là moulait Erwin, pour le plus jeune, cela lui arrivait en bas des cuisses et il flottait dedans. Toutefois, il apprécia de ne pas se retrouver nu devant lui.

Erwin lui promit de le réveiller en même temps que lui et chacun regagna sa chambre. Le brun apprécia le moelleux du matelas. Il en fallut que quelques instants avant qu'Eren ne sombre aux pays des rêves. Le plus âgé eut plus de mal à s'endormir. Il avait dans la pièce d'à côté le garçon qui l'intéressait tant, mais qui pour le moment était inaccessible. Il avait vu rien que le fait de venir chez lui l'avait un peu rendu nerveux avant de finalement se détendre. Il allait devoir y aller vraiment doucement et faire en sorte de le voir encore plus souvent.

* * *

voilà je vous dis à dans 15 jours pour la suite

PS : n'oubliez pas le petit commentaire qui me réchauffera mes vieux os.

réponses au guest :

olivia : voici la suite


	15. Chapter 15

**Un escort prit au piège**

Cela faisait des mois qu'Eren n'avait pas aussi bien dormi. Il n'avait plus toutes ses douleurs dans le dos et la nuque, ce qui était fortement appréciable. Il commençait lentement à émerger, mais n'avait pas envie de se lever immédiatement. Une bonne odeur de café et de viennoiserie flottait dans l'air. Il s'étira longuement avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Les souvenirs de la soirée lui revinrent en mémoire et une légère peur s'insinua en lui. Se levant prudemment, il s'habilla avant de sortir de la chambre et descendit vers la cuisine où Erwin était en train de terminer la préparation du petit déjeuner.

Le blond à l'entente des pas se retourna.

\- Bonjour Eren, bien dormi ?

\- Bonjour Erwin. Très bien, le lit était tellement moelleux que j'avais l'impression d'être sur un nuage.

\- J'en suis ravi, alors. Tu pourras revenir quand tu veux.

\- Euh, merci, répondit Eren soudainement gêné.

\- Vas-y installe toi et prends ce que tu veux pour petit déjeuner. Je te ramènerais après.

Eren regarda la table et fut impressionné par tout ce qu'il avait déposé sur celle-ci.

\- J'ai l'impression d'être en vacances.

\- Dans un sens c'est un peu le cas.

\- Oui c'est vrai. Mais jusqu'à maintenant j'en n'ai pas vraiment profité. Désolé, je ne veux pas t'ennuyer avec ça.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, cela ne me gêne pas du tout de t'écouter. D'ailleurs tu as prévu quelque chose pour profiter de tes vacances tout de même ?

\- Ouais, avec mon meilleur ami on passe généralement un week-end en bord de mer. Normalement on ira le mois prochain, juste avant la rentrée. Et toi tu as des congés ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore. Passer les vacances à ne rien faire à part traîner seul à la maison ce n'est pas le mieux. Je prendrais peut-être quelques jours, mais rien n'est décidé.

\- Je me rappelle que ma mère me disait toujours de profiter des vacances que l'on avait étant enfant car une fois dans le monde des adultes, on les regrette.

\- Elle n'a pas tout à fait tort. En plus, une fois adulte, le nombre de jours de congés diminuent sérieusement.

Ils continuèrent à discuter de tout, tout en mangeant. Ils ne virent pas l'heure passer. Eren s'en rendit compte quand il entendit son téléphone sonner.

\- Salut Hanji.

\- Salut mon Apollon des escorts. Je ne t'ai pas encore vu venir faire ton retour de ta soirée. Dis moi, tout s'est bien passé ? Raconte-moi tout.

Eren parut soudainement très gêné. Il n'aimait pas trop raconter ce qu'il se passait lors de son travail et encore plus parler d'Erwin en sachant que l'intéressé se trouvait en face de lui et qu'il le fixait intensément. Il se perdit même quelques secondes dans ce regard bleu océan.

\- Tout c'est bien passé, comme à chaque fois. Je viendrais plus tard à l'agence.

\- Pas de soucis. Par contre, je t'appelais pour te demander si tu pouvais travailler ce soir. C'est pour le client que tu as accompagné au meeting politique. Il était très content de toi.

Le brun pâlit en repensant à ce client. Levi lui avait pourtant dit qu'il n'aurait plu affaire à cet homme. Devait-il mentir à Hanji pour ne pas avoir à y aller ? Ou devait-il lui dire la vérité ? Il ne voulait pas non plus perdre son seul emploi. Dans sa tête, toutes les solutions défilèrent rapidement, mais aucune ne le satisfaisait pas.

\- Alors Eren ? Je peux compter sur toi ? J'ai trouvé personne d'autre.

\- Euh oui, pas de soucis.

\- Oh génial, Eren. Tu me sauves la mise.

\- Mais pas la mienne, murmura-t-il plus pour lui.

\- Tu as dis quelque chose ?

\- Euh oui, je passerais tout à l'heure. À plus Hanji.

Il raccrocha et posa son téléphone à côté de lui. Sa journée si bien commencée, semblait se ternir, soudainement.

Erwin l'observait sans briser le silence qui venait de s'installer. Il se demandait bien quel boulot Hanji lui avait donné pour le mettre dans cet état aussi rapidement. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait, mais il n'appréciait pas voir celui qu'il convoitait sans ce sourire qu'il avait encore quelques minutes avant. Il savait par contre, qu'il ne pourrait pas demander à Hanji, quel contrat elle lui avait filé pour ce soir. Il était sûr qu'aussitôt elle se ferait un tas de films et en plus de le harceler, en ferait autant envers Eren.

\- Quelque chose te tracasse ? Demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

\- Ah, euh, non. Rien du tout. Tout va parfaitement bien. Désolé, je réfléchissais. Je vais devoir y aller. J'ai deux trois choses à faire avant d'aller travailler ce soir. Et puis, tu as toi aussi ton travail.

\- Comme tu veux, Eren. Tiens prends ceci. Si un jour, tu le désires, tu peux m'appeler à n'importe quelle heure de jour comme de nuit.

Eren prit le numéro inscrit sur le bout de papier. Il ne savait pas s'il devait vraiment l'accepter. Mais dans un sens, il avait espéré l'avoir un jour ce précieux numéro. Était-ce qu'Erwin le considérait autrement que son escort ? La question était suspendue au bout de ses lèvres, mais il n'osait pas la poser.

\- Je vais te déposer chez toi, si tu veux. C'est un peu de ma faute si tu as passé la nuit ici.

\- Merci beaucoup.

Eren donna l'adresse au blond et le chemin se fit dans un silence qui n'était pas apprécié par le plus vieux, mais il ne pouvait pas forcer le brun à lui parler. Il s'arrêta au pied de l'immeuble de ce dernier. Alors que le plus jeune était en train de défaire sa ceinture et de le remercier, il le saisit par le col et avant de se mettre à réfléchir correctement, il lui captura doucement les lèvres.

D'abord surprit, Eren répondit timidement à ce baiser. Malheureusement, cet échange fut trop bref pour en profiter pleinement. La gêne revint vite au galop et il se dépêcha de quitter la voiture en saluant Erwin. Il monta rapidement les escaliers menant à son appartement. Une fois l'intérieur, il se laissa tomber contre le battant de la porte, ses doigts touchant ses lèvres. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait de se passer.

oOOooOOo

Depuis qu'il avait récupéré le contrat pour la soirée, un nœud s'était installé dans le ventre d'Eren. Il devait accompagner cet homme qui avait eu des gestes déplacés. Il était déjà en route vers un club dans lequel il avait rendez-vous. En arrivant sur place, la devanture ne le rassura pas trop. Il inspira un bon coup avant d'entrer dans l'établissement. Rapidement ses craintes furent confirmées. Il se trouvais dans un club de bondage. Ce n'était pas prévu du tout dans son contrat. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire demi-tour que son client l'attrapa par le bras pour le tirer vers une salle privée.

\- Je suis content que tu sois là. Tu vas voir, tu vas aimer.

\- Je suis désolé, mais ce n'était pas prévu au contrat et je n'accepte pas ce genre de chose.

\- J'ai payé pour, donc tu vas remplir ton contrat du soir et satisfaire au moindre de mes désirs. Depuis que je t'ai vu la première fois, j'ai imaginé les meilleurs châtiments à te faire subir pour t'entendre prendre du plaisir.

\- Hors de question !

Eren tenta de se dégager de la prise de l'homme, mais ce dernier avait une sacrée poigne. Il parvint tout de même à se libérer au bout de quelques minutes, faisant rager son client. Il chercha dans sa poche son téléphone afin d'appeler Levi. Surveillant son agresseur, il ne vit pas le nom sur lequel il appuya. Il ne se posa pas plus de question non plus quand il entendit son interlocuteur décrocher et ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler en premier.

\- Levi, aide-moi. Le contrat de ce soir n'est qu'un mensonge. Il m'a emmené dans un club du nom « la rose et le chardon ».Viens vite, s'il te plaît.

Aussitôt le client lui sauta dessus, faisant lâcher le téléphone à Eren.

\- Espèce de sale ingrat. J'ai payé et tu vas obéir.

\- Jamais !

La chemise d'Eren fut déchirée violemment. La peur se lisait dans le regard du brun. Il espérait qu'on viendrait le sauver rapidement. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre que cet homme couche avec lui et encore pire, qu'il lui fasse des choses obscènes. Il se débattit du plus qu'il pouvait, mais rapidement ses poignets se retrouvèrent entravés.

\- Vas-y continue de te débattre. J'aime quand on me résiste.

oOOooOOo

Quelque part en ville, une berline blanche roulait à pleine vitesse en direction du club du « Chardon et de la rose ». Son conducteur rageait et une envie de meurtre coulait dans ses veines.

\- Tiens le coup, Eren. Je serais là dans quelques minutes. Je vais lui faire passer l'envie de jouer avec ce qui m'appartient.

* * *

note de l'auteure : désolée mais les publication vont devenir irrégulière pour un moment (un chapitre publié dès que j'en rédige un) car je suis overbookée avec mon taf. Mais sûr pas plus de 3 semaines entre 2 chapitres


	16. Chapter 16

**Les risques du métier**

Eren tremblait, recroquevillé sur le siège passager. Il était emmitouflé dans une couverture. Il n'avait pas froid. C'était une réaction de son corps, suite à l'agression qu'il avait subi. Il avait été sonné quand son client l'avait plaqué assez violemment. Il avait à peine entendu une deuxième voix, puis des coups. On l'avait alors revêtu du mieux qu'on le pouvait, car il s'était débattu de peur. Il ne s'était calmé qu'au moment où il avait entendu cette voix qu'il adorait entendre. Celle d'Erwin. Mais il devait rêver. Cela ne pouvait pas être lui. Il avait appelé Levi. Pourtant ce n'était pas la voix froide et sans émotion de Levi, mais celle chaude et bienveillante d'Erwin, même s'il avait entendu dans son ton, une certaine froideur et une rage contenu. Le blond l'avait ensuite entraîné hors du club et l'avait installé sur le siège avant de sa voiture. Dans un ultime regain de lucidité, il avait demandé à Erwin de le ramener chez lui.

D'abord réticent, le blond avait accepté. Heureusement que pour lui, il connaissait l'adresse du plus jeune. Tout en roulant, il jetait un œil de temps en temps au plus jeune. Aucun mot n'était échangé. Il ne savait pas quoi dire et il ne voulait pas non plus que l'étudiant se sente fautif. Il allait devoir attendre d'être à l'appartement du brun pour discuter avec lui. Avant tout, il allait devoir contacter Levi et un médecin.

Il aida Eren à monter à son appartement. Ce dernier une fois chez lui se dirigea vers l'étage et alla à la douche. Il avait un besoin urgent de se laver pour enlever toute trace de son client.

Dans le salon, Erwin contacta Levi.

-Tu me fais chier à cette heure, j'espère que t'as une bonne raison.

\- Ton escort s'est fait agresser par un client dans un club.

\- Eren ? Mais il ne devait pas bosser aujourd'hui. Il est où ? Et comment es-tu au courant ?

\- Il est chez lui, je l'ai ramené. Il m'a appelé.

\- J'arrive, tout de suite.

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que son interlocuteur raccrocha. Il appela ensuite son propre médecin afin qu'il vienne s'occuper du brun.

Dix minutes plus tard, Eren descendit au salon en jogging, au même moment qu'arrivait le médecin et Levi. L'étudiant était gêné de la situation. Il n'avait qu'une envie, aller se coucher pour oublier tout cela. Le médecin s'occupa en premier du jeune patient. Il lui préconisa quelques jours de repos et lui donna une ordonnance d'anti-douleur et de crème.

-Pourquoi n'as-tu pas dis à Hanji que tu ne devais plus travailler avec ce client ? Demanda Levi.

\- Elle avait l'air très embêté.

\- Elle peut l'être et elle va l'être encore plus quand je lui aurais passé un savon. Demain matin tu iras porter plainte.

\- Non !

\- Et pourquoi non ? Tu as été agressé.

\- Je travaillais à ce moment-là. Et je ne veux pas avoir de problème.

\- Ecoute Eren, commença Erwin. Tu n'auras aucun problème. Il est du devoir de Levi de faire tout pour protéger ses employés. Et si tu t'es fait agresser, cela est normal qu'il veuille que tu ailles porter plainte. Personne à par nous trois et la police le saura. Tu pourras continuer à travailler normalement.

\- Tu vas suivre les conseils du médecin et te reposer pendant une semaine. Je prendrais régulièrement des nouvelles. Dorénavant, c'est moi et uniquement moi qui te donnerais tes clients. Si la binoclarde t'en propose, tu refuses.

Quelques minutes plus tard Levi quittait l'appartement de l'étudiant, laissant Eren aux bons soins d'Erwin. Connaissant les sentiments de son ami pour le brun, il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur lui pour aider l'étudiant à passer ce cap.

Erwin alla du côté de la cuisine et après avoir un peu fouillé, sortit des placards deux tasses. Il trouva sans difficulté des infusions. Il devait peu en boire vu l'état du paquet, mais cela serait bienvenue pour ce soir. Une fois l'eau assez chaude, il fit infuser les sachets puis revint avec les deux tasses vers le canapé qu'Eren n'avait pas quitté depuis qu'il s'était assis.

-Merci beaucoup.

\- Cela te fera du bien pour dormir.

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir dérangé.

\- Ne t'excuse pas. Mais j'aimerais savoir une chose. Tu as déjà eu affaire à ce client ?

Eren gêné, baissa la tête et se mit à regarder sa tasse comme si c'était un trésor national.

-Tu peux me le dire. Je ne te jugerais pas.

\- J'ai dû l'accompagner à un meeting il y a quelques temps déjà. C'était la première fois et tout au long de la journée, il avait eu des gestes plus ou moins déplacés. Enfin, c'est surtout que je n'aimais pas quand il me touchait. Mais je savais pas comment lui dire que je n'aimais pas. Levi avait tout de suite vu que quelque chose n'allait pas et m'avait dit que je ne travaillerais plus pour cet homme. Mais Hanji avait besoin de moi ce soir. Je pensais pouvoir gérer.

\- La prochaine fois n'hésite pas à le dire à Hanji. Le boulot que tu fais peut-être risqué. Je pense qu'ils t'en ont déjà parlé.

\- En effet, au tout début. Ils m'ont aussi dit que ce métier n'était pas une prostitution. Enfin que leur agence ne cautionnait pas cela.

\- Tout à fait. Certaines agences par contre, n'hésitent pas à vendre le corps de leur escort pour de grandes sommes d'argent. Mais pour des étudiants sans expérience, c'est de l'argent facile. C'est à toi de t'imposer et à donner tes propres limites.

Ils burent tranquillement leur tisane. Erwin se proposa d'aller chercher le lendemain la pharmacie d'Eren pour que ce dernier se repose un maximum. Quand il eut fini, il se leva pour quitter l'appartement. Il se tourna vers l'étudiant qui semblait vouloir quelque chose.

-Je repasserais te voir demain. Je vais te laisser te reposer. Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, n'hésite pas à m'appeler.

Alors qu'Erwin s'approchait de la porte d'entrée, Eren se leva rapidement et attrapa la chemise du blond.

-Quelque chose ne va pas Eren ?

-Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu peux rester dormir ici, cette nuit ? Demanda-t-il d'une traite sans le regarder.

Le plus vieux regarda le plus jeune qui était mal à l'aise avec sa proposition. Il le vit d'ailleurs se reculer aussitôt.

-Je suis désolé, je ne veux pas te déranger plus. Tu as déjà fait énormément pour moi et je ne voudrais pas...

Il fut stoppé par des lèvres posées sur sa bouche. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés de stupeur. Ce qui hantait ses rêves depuis plusieurs semaines étaient en train de se réaliser. Il sentit les mains de son aîné se resserrer derrière lui, réduisant considérablement l'écart. Ses propres mains s'agrippèrent à la chemise qu'il avait lâché quelques instants plus tôt. Il ferma lentement les yeux savourant cet instant éphémère. Il le savait très bien que d'une seconde à l'autre, tout serait finit comme dans un rêve, mais qu'il n'avait pas envie de quitter.

Au bout de quelques secondes ou minutes, il ne savait pas combien de temps, il s'était écoulé, il sentit la langue de son vis-à-vis caresser ses lèvres, lui demandant ainsi un accès qu'il donna volontiers. Rapidement sa consœur vint à sa rencontre, et un balai endiablé débuta. Eren laissa son sauveur mener la danse. Il en avait rêvé et aujourd'hui il pouvait enfin goûter à Erwin.

Ils ne se séparèrent qu'à contre cœur, quand ils durent reprendre leur souffle, ayant un peu de mal à respirer en permanence par le nez. Erwin ne lâcha pas pour autant l'étudiant.

-Ne t'excuse pas de me demander quelque chose. Cela ne me dérange pas de rester là cette nuit, si tu penses que tu dormiras mieux ainsi.

\- Il y a juste que je n'ai qu'un seul lit.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, je prendrais le canapé.

\- Non, je ne veux pas. Je prendrais moi, le canapé. Je t'invite à rester, c'est donc à moi de dormir au salon.

\- Ah ah ah ah ah ah. J'ai une idée alors. Nous allons dormir tous les deux dans le lit. Comme ça, chacun aura sa place confortable. Et je te promets de ne rien faire de déplacer. On va juste dormir. Cela te convient-il ?

\- Oui, merci beaucoup.

Après avoir fermé la porte à clefs et mit sa tasse dans l'évier, Eren conduisit Erwin dans la chambre. Chacun d'un côté du lit se mit en caleçon avant de se glisser sous les draps. Au début, le plus jeune eut un peu de mal à la présence dans le même lit que lui de celui qui peuplait ses fantasmes, mais les événements du soir eurent raison de lui et il finit par s'endormir.


	17. Chapter 17

**Réciprocité**

Durant toute la nuit, Eren revit son agression. La présence d'Erwin à côté de lui, ne l'empêcha pas de faire des cauchemars, le réveillant à chaque fois en sursaut. Il se retrouvait assis au milieu du lit, essoufflé, le regard apeuré.

Erwin se réveillait aussitôt et une fois lui aussi assit, prenait Eren contre lui, jusqu'à ce que les tremblements cessent. Le blond agissait sur le brun comme un calmant. Il finissait souvent par s'endormir dans ses bras sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Le plus âgé était vu de l'extérieur, très calme et patient, mais de l'intérieur, des envies de meurtres bouillonnait. Il n'aimait pas voir Eren dans cet état là et avait envie qu'il arrête immédiatement son job en lui proposant de s'occuper de lui. Mais au fond de lui, il savait qu'Eren n'accepterait jamais ce genre de proposition. Il n'était pas comme ça. Il voulait s'en sortir par lui-même.

Au final, Erwin ne dormit même pas trois heures de toute la nuit. Cela ne l'empêcha pas d'être réveillé le premier. Voyant que le plus jeune dormait enfin paisiblement, il se retira doucement du lit pour le laisser encore dormir. Il était déjà huit heure et il avait quelques coups de téléphone à passer pour faire annuler tous ses rendez-vous du jour.

Il referma la porte de la chambre et descendit vers la cuisine où il se fit couler un café avec ce qu'il trouva. Il en profita pour jeter un œil sur le contenu des placards et du frigo. Il fut plutôt étonné de les voir peu rempli. Une fois le café en mains, il saisit son téléphone et appela son assistante.

-Bonjour Monsieur SMITH.

\- Bonjour Petra. Je ne suis pas disponible de la journée. Pourriez vous annuler tous mes rendez-vous du jour.

\- Pas de souci, Monsieur, cela sera fait. Est-ce que je dois vous les reprogrammer pour la semaine prochaine.

\- En effet. Par ailleurs, je vais vous envoyer une liste avec une adresse. Il faudrait livrer le tout dans la journée au lieu indiqué.

\- Je m'en occupe dès que je la reçois. Autre chose Monsieur ?

\- Non, rien d'autre. Je reste tout de même joignable en cas de problème. Merci Petra et bonne journée.

\- Bonne journée, Monsieur.

Il raccrocha et passa encore quelques coups de téléphone, tout en sirotant son café. Il s'attela ensuite à l'envoi d'une liste de course après avoir fait le tour des rangements du brun.

Une heure se passa avant qu'il n'entende la porte de l'étage s'ouvrir. Quelques instants plus tard, Eren se trouvait dans le salon.

-Bonjour Eren, comment te sens tu ?

\- J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait un cauchemar cette nuit. Mais ta présence ici, me rappelle que non. Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir dérangé pour ça.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'es. Tu n'y es pour rien. Le seul responsable est ton agresseur. Mais promets-moi de ne plus jamais mettre ta vie en danger.

\- Je… C'est promis, finit-il par répondre en rougissant légèrement.

Le blond sourit face à la gêne apparente de l'étudiant. Il était vraiment mignon dans ces cas-là.

-Je suppose que tu dois aller travailler.

\- Pas du tout. J'ai pris une journée de congés pour m'occuper de toi.

\- Oh mais il ne le fallait pas. Je suis à la maison, il ne peut rien arriver. Et je pense que le client ne viendra pas chercher le moindre problème.

\- La n'est pas la question. Tu as reçu un choc psychologique, sans compter les blessures physiques. Apprécie que quelqu'un s'inquiète pour toi.

Eren se rappela soudainement, que la veille, Erwin l'avait embrassé avant de finalement rester avec lui et ils avaient dormi dans le même lit. Il se sentit encore plus embarrassé et ne savait plus où se mettre. Il fut interrompu par les bras d'Erwin qui l'encerclèrent dans une étreinte rassurante. Les lèvres du blond se posèrent sur la nuque d'Eren. Ce dernier se laissa aller contre le torse du plus âgé qui lui rappelait d'un coup des souvenirs de la veille. Ceux-ci étaient vraiment agréable comme les lèvres d'Erwin dans son cou.

-Je ferais mieux d'arrêter. Je ne voudrais pas profiter de la situation, annonça Erwin en stoppant les baisers, mais pas l'étreinte. Je pense qu'il faudrait déjà aller porter plainte au commissariat.

\- Non, non, c'est bon. Levi m'a promis que je ne travaillerais plus avec ce client. Cela ira donc très bien.

\- Je ne pense pas. Rien ne prouve qu'il ne récidivera pas.

\- Possible, mais je resterais prudent. Je ne veux pas porter plainte, car je ne veux pas que tout le monde sache que je fais escort.

\- Et pourquoi cela ?

\- La première image qu'a eu Armin et Mikasa d'un escort était que j'étais obligé de coucher avec les clients. Je fais toujours en sorte de ne pas croiser de camarade ou d'amis.

\- Ton job ne te plaît vraiment pas ?

Eren ne sut pas quoi répondre dans un premier temps.

-Je ne vais pas dire que le boulot ne me plaît pas. Par exemple j'aime les sorties avec toi. Tu m'as fait découvrir pas mal de chose. Il y a aussi un autre client qui est vachement sympathique et qui a le béguin pour un autre escort. Ce boulot paye plutôt bien et me permet de garder mon indépendance. Enfin ça fait bizarre de parler avec toi de ce qui me plaît ou pas de mon boulot.

\- Tu sais très bien que tu peux me parler de tout ce que tu veux. Il n'y a rien de ce que tu dis qui doit te gêner.

\- Merci.

\- Bon tu ne veux pas porter plainte, ok, je peux le concevoir. Et pourquoi ne pas changer de travail ?

\- Je n'en ai pas trouvé d'autre qui me permette de gagner assez avec mes horaires d'étude de septembre. Enfin je ne vais pas me plaindre.

Erwin ne le montrait pas mais cela l'ennuyait qu'Eren ne veuille pas changer de travail et il ne voulait pas lui faire la moindre proposition qui pourrait être mal interprété.

-Que dirais-tu de te préparer alors et d'aller se promener quelque part ?

\- Je ne voudrais pas abuser de ta gentillesse Tu as déjà fait énormément pour moi, depuis hier soir.

\- Tu n'abuses en rien vu que c'est moi qui propose.

\- Et on irait où ?

\- ça je garde la surprise. Alors partant ?

\- Oui je veux bien.

\- Tant mieux. Prépare toi alors, Je repasse te chercher dans une demi-heure. Il se peut qu'avant que je ne revienne quelqu'un passe pour une livraison. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Je me dépêche.

Erwin déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres d'Eren, le laissant surprit par le geste. Ce dernier ne revint à la réalité qu'au moment où il entendit la porte se fermer. Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir et de poser ses doigts sur ses lèvres.

Ce n'était vraiment pas un rêve. Il secoua sa tête et se dépêcha de se préparer pour sa journée qui promettait d'être mémorable. Comme le blond lui avait dit, une camionnette de livraison passa peu de temps après avec des produits frais et des produits secs. Il était terriblement gêné que le blond prenne autant soin de lui sans rien vouloir en contrepartie. Il n'aimait pas être redevable en plus. Ses galères avec son père lui avaient appris à se débrouiller sans l'aide de personne. Se faire autant aider par Erwin était quelque peu gênant. Il ne voulait pas être redevable et en ce moment il en avait vraiment l'impression. Il se demandait bien comment il allait pouvoir éclaircir les choses car il ne voulait pas non plus perdre ce lien qui se tissait entre eux. A moins que le blond ne veuille uniquement le mettre dans son lit et qu'il tentait par ces actions de s'attirer ses faveurs.

Il se secoua vivement la tête. Non Erwin ne pouvait pas être comme celui qui l'avait agressé hier soir. En y repensant, un frisson d'horreur le prit. Toutefois, il n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur cela que l'objet de ses pensées était déjà de retour. Il se dépêcha de terminer de ranger les achats, puis tous les deux rejoignirent la voiture du blond.

Tout en s'installant à côté du conducteur, Eren se dit que c'était une très belle journée pour une ballade à deux.

 _ **Note de l'auteure : je réponds demain matin aux reviews précédentes :)**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Journée mémorable**

 **Agence d'escort**

-Dis moi la binoclarde, est-ce que tu sais lire une fiche client par hasard ? Demanda Levi d'une voix très froide.

\- Je suis désolée, Levi, c'était dans l'urgence et le type était vraiment adorable. Il ne disait que du bien d'Eren. Je n'ai pas pensé à regarder sa fiche et puis notre escort national a accepté. Je ne pensais pas qu'il y avait un problème.

\- Le problème est qu'il a besoin d'argent et a peur de perdre le taf s'il dit non, comme tous les autres. C'est à nous de veiller à ce que tout se passe bien pour eux. La prochaine fois, tu as intérêt à lire toute la fiche et surtout la case remarques, qui n'est pas là pour faire décoration sur la feuille. Imagine seulement deux minutes si Erwin n'était pas intervenu à temps !

\- Erwin ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a à voir dedans. Oh, attends. Ne me dit pas qu'il a joué les preux chevaliers ! C'est tellement romantique, dit-elle avec des étoiles plein les yeux.

\- Hanji ! Cela ne te regarde absolument pas. Maintenant et pour le reste de la journée, va ranger la salle du fond. Je ne veux plus te voir.

Avec un soupir las et résigné, Hanji quitta son bureau pour, pour une fois, écouter les ordres de son ami et partenaire de travail. Elle avait gaffé lourdement, et elle savait très bien qu'elle devrait faire des excuses au brun.

 **oOOooOOo**

 **Du côté d'Eren et Erwin**

Le véhicule était à peine sortit de la ville, qu'Eren s'était assoupi. Il avait encore beaucoup de fatigue à évacuer. Erwin ne s'en formalisa pas plus que cela et préférait le voir se reposer pour pouvoir profiter du reste de la journée. Cette idée de sortie lui était venue comme cela, sur le coup. Mais rapidement, il savait où il allait emmener le brun. Il était persuadé que cela lui plairait énormément. A un feu rouge, il envoya un message à Levi pour lui donner des nouvelles d'Eren et qu'il amènerait à l'agence pas avant demain dans la journée, sans pour autant rentrer dans les détails.

Il alluma la radio et laissa sa playlist habituelle défiler en bruit de fond. La musique qu'il écoutait, était presque de circonstance, calme et joyeuse, comme l'était son état intérieur.

Jamais il n'aurait pensé, il y a quelques semaines qu'il aurait dormi dans le même lit qu'Eren, même s'il aurait préféré d'autres circonstances. Jamais, il n'aurait imaginé qu'il passerait une journée entière avec lui, loin du train train quotidien. Il allait en plus faire en sorte que de cette journée soit inoubliable et que le gamin en redemande encore ; ni le travail, ni le fait qu'il devait partager Eren ne viendrait l'entacher.

Pendant près de deux heures trente, il fit la route, jetant de temps à autre un regard à son passager qui affichait un air si paisible. Il ne voulait plus jamais voir cette peur qu'il avait pu y lire hier soir en le sauvant.

Enfin il finit par garer la voiture à l'endroit où il voulait emmener Eren. Il se détacha et s'étira avant de se tourner vers son passager qui dormait encore. Il sourit encore en le voyant. Il se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa avec de petits baisers. Cela eut l'effet escompté, car le brun commença à s'agiter et même laissa échapper un petit gémissement. Au bout d'une minute, il répondit au blond et commença à ouvrir les yeux. Quand Erwin finit par mettre fin à cet échange.

-Je pourrais y prendre goût, lança Eren en souriant.

\- Cela ne serait pas pour me déplaire. Nous sommes arrivés. Bien dormi ?

\- Ouais et pourtant c'est pas aussi confortable qu'un lit. On est où ? Demanda le brun en se redressant et en retirant sa ceinture.

Il écarquilla les yeux en apercevant en face de lui le bleu de l'océan. Son sourire s'élargit.

-Je vois que cela te fait plaisir. Que dirais tu de sortir du véhicule et d'aller marcher un peu sur la plage. C'est un endroit où il y a peu de gens qui y viennent.

\- C'est vraiment génial. Merci beaucoup Erwin.

\- Mais pas de quoi. C'est le moins que je pouvais faire pour te faire oublier les mauvaises choses.

Eren sortit de la voiture et se rapprocha du bord de la falaise. La vue était vraiment fabuleuse. Erwin le rejoignit et lui indiqua le chemin pour descendre dans la crique qui n'était pas si petite que cela. La descente dura une dizaine de minutes pendant lesquels Eren ne se lassait pas du paysage. Une fois en bas, il se laissa aller jusqu'aux vagues. Rapidement il ôta ses chaussures, chaussettes et remonta un peu son pantalon pour tremper ses pieds. Il ferma les yeux afin de profiter le plus possible de toutes les sensations. Il resta ainsi pendant quelques minutes, savourant le vent remplit d'embrun caresser son visage. Le bruit des vagues s'écrasant contre les rochers autour, le cri des mouettes volant au-dessus d'eux étaient réellement reposant.

Erwin le regardait faire et s'était assis sur le sable fin non loin. Il voulait graver dans ces souvenirs ce visage d'Eren heureux. Quand enfin l'étudiant se retourna, un sourire radieux inonda son visage.

-Merci beaucoup. Cela fait énormément de bien d'être ici.

\- On a un peu le temps avant d'aller manger. Tu peux aller nager si tu le veux ?

\- Merci, mais je n'ai pas la tenue pour.

\- Ton sous-vêtement sèchera vite avec cette chaleur.

\- Et toi ?

\- Te regarder me suffit amplement.

\- Allez viens avec moi ? En plus l'eau est vraiment délicieuse. Ah moins que tu ne saches pas nager ?

\- Oh que si je sais très bien nager. Très bien, j'arrive.

Erwin se releva et se déshabilla comme le fit Eren tout en gardant son boxer. Ils posèrent les vêtements à proximité sur une rocher, afin d'avoir toujours un œil dessus.

Ils entrèrent lentement dans l'eau doucement, mouillant leur torse afin que leur corps s'habitue à la différence de température. Puis tout un coup, Eren plongea la tête la premier dans l'eau avant de ressortir plus loin. Erwin le suivit aussitôt et refit surface juste devant le brun. Ce dernier heureux et surprit, passa ses bras autour du cou du plus âgé. Ce dernier captura aussitôt ses lèvres. Eren noua ses jambes autour de la taille du blond et participa activement à l'échange. Pendant plusieurs minutes, ils s'embrassèrent passionnément faisant fi des vagues qui se cognaient contre eux. Quand ils durent reprendre leur souffle, ils se séparèrent un peu à regret.

-Je croyais que tu voulais nager.

\- C'est toujours le cas, mais c'était trop tentant. Je... J'ai l'impression de rêver.

\- Alors nous sommes deux à faire ce rêve.

Un peu à contre-cœur, Eren descendit de son perchoir et se mit à nager, non sans jeter de temps à autre un regard en arrière. Erwin le suivait plutôt de près et sans le moindre effort vu sa stature. Ils nagèrent ainsi pendant une bonne demi-heure avant de finalement sortir de l'eau et de s'étendre sur les rocher pour sécher un peu. Eren sommeilla légèrement sous cette douce chaleur, jusqu'à ce qu'Erwin annonce l'heure de remonter afin d'aller se restaurer. Le trajet jusqu'à la voiture se fit en silence, mais une chose avait changé, même si aucun des deux n'en parler. Eren tenait la main d'Erwin le plus naturellement du monde.

Le blond les conduisit dans un petit restaurant où il servait des plats typiquement locaux. Ils se restaurèrent avant de passer l'après-midi à se balader dans les rue de la ville portuaire. A aucun moment de la journée, il ne fut question de travail et d'escort. Elle fut entièrement dédiée à la détente et à deux hommes qui aimaient la compagnie l'un de l'autre. Avant de repartir, Eren se mangea une glace, dans laquelle, le blond piquait des morceaux de temps en temps. La journée était parfaite pour tous les deux. Mais comme chaque bonne chose, il fut temps quand le soleil commença à décliner, de retourner à la vie citadine.

Eren tenta de lutter contre le sommeil pendant le trajet du retour. Mais les coups de soleil et la sérénité qui régnait dans le véhicule ne l'aidèrent pas.

-Erwin, appela-t-il d'une voix endormie.

\- Oui, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

\- Qu'est ce que je suis pour toi ?

\- Pourquoi tu me le demandes ?

\- Tu es si gentil avec moi. Tu m'as embrassé plusieurs fois aujourd'hui encore. Pourtant tu es censé n'être qu'un client pour moi. Mais quand je suis avec toi, je me sens si bien, que je n'ai pas envie que nos moments ensemble s'arrêtent.

\- Moi non plus je n'ai pas envie que cela s'arrête, Eren. Depuis la première fois que je t'ai vue, il y a eu ce petit quelque chose au fond de moi. Repose-toi pour le moment. On en reparlera plus tard.

\- Tu resteras avec moi, ce soir ?

\- Volontiers. Mais cette fois j'irais prendre des affaires chez moi au passage.

Eren sourit et finit par sombrer dans de merveilleux rêves.


	19. Chapter 19

**Relation**

Erwin ne réveilla pas Eren en se garant en bas de chez lui. Il monta rapidement à son appartement et prit une tenue de rechange, ainsi que son ordinateur et quelques autres bricoles. Il était heureux que le plus jeune ressente quelque chose pour lui et il se sentait un peu comme un gosse à qui on aurait dit oui pour une sucrerie. En retournant au véhicule, il déposa son sac à l'arrière et il constata que le brun ronflait légèrement.

Il prit le chemin de l'immeuble d'Eren et ne le réveilla qu'une fois garé. Ils montèrent en silence, le brun ayant du mal à émerger, rentra dans son appartement tel un zombie.

-Allez courage Eren, une bonne douche pour enlever tout ce sel et ensuite tu pourras te coucher.

\- Ouais je sais, mais je suis trop fatigué.

\- Allez viens. Je vais te donner un coup de main si tu veux.

\- Quoi ! Sous la douche ?

\- Bien évidemment.

Eren vira au rouge malgré les coups de soleil. Toutefois, il ne refusa pas la douche à deux. Erwin ne fit aucun geste déplacé, mais l'aida à se savonner pour retirer le sel et le sable. Ils refilèrent un boxer avant de se coucher. Il faisait chaud dans l'appartement et aucun d'eux ne voulut s'emballer dans une couverture. Toutefois Eren apprécia énormément les bras de l'homme qui était couché à ses côtés. Tous les deux s'endormirent rapidement.

Au petit matin, pour une fois, ce fut Eren qui se réveilla le premier. Il se sentait bien, plus aucun souci n'occupait son esprit. Il aurait pu rester ainsi pendant des heures. Il jeta un œil sur son portable. Il n'était seulement que six heure trente. Il se mit alors à regarder son voisin de lit. Quelques rayons du soleil perçaient à travers le volet, éclairant le visage blond. Eren ne put résister à la tentation de frôler le visage du bout des doigts. Sur le bas du visage, la peau était rugueuse et il sentait la barbe pousser. Il se mit à l'imaginer avec une barbe et il ne put retenir un rire s'échapper de sa bouche.

Soudain son poignet fut saisi et avant de comprendre quoique ce soit il se retrouva plaquer contre le matelas, Erwin sur lui, le regardant d'un regard affamé.

-Bonjour toi, lui dit-il.

\- Bon.. bonjour Erwin. Bien dormi ?

\- Comme un loir. Et toi ?

\- Très bien aussi.

Erwin caressa le visage d'Eren avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Ses mains se firent très entreprenantes et le brun fit de même. Ils continuèrent ainsi à explorer le corps de l'autre pendant de longues minutes jusqu'à entendre un gémissement de la part du plus jeune. Ce dernier avait l'impression d'être sous pression et avait très chaud, comme si de la lave coulait dans ses veines. Les gestes du plus vieux lui avait mis la fièvre et attisée le feu à son entrejambe. Ce qu'il sentit contre sa propre érection confirma qu'il n'était pas le seul dans cet état là.

-Cela ne serait pas raisonnable d'aller plus loin pour le moment.

\- Pourquoi ? Je ne te conviens pas ?

\- Ahahahahahah. Ce n'est pas ça du tout. J'en ai franchement envie. Mais je ne veux pas précipiter les choses. Tu es encore bien jeune pour comprendre où je veux en venir. Si nous commencions par nous lever et descendons prendre un bon petit déjeuner. Nous discuterons de notre relation en nous restaurant.

\- Euh oui.

\- Ne sois pas déçu Eren. Je tiens trop à toi pour faire tout à la va vite.

Erwin se redressa et quitta le premier le lit, non sans avoir déposé un nouveau baiser. Eren, quant à lui, mit quelques instants avant de finalement suivre le mouvement. Erwin ne l'avait pas franchement rejeté, mais décalé pour une autre fois la moindre relation sexuelle. Il avait donc encore un espoir pour lui. Soudain il se rendit compte de ses pensées et se retint de justesse de se baffer.

Il passa par la salle de bains afin de se rafraichir le visage et avoir les idées claires avant de rejoindre Erwin. Ce dernier avait profité pour sortir de quoi prendre le petit déjeuner. Il était plutôt à l'aise chez l'étudiant ce qui n'était pas son cas dans le sens inverse. Eren envie le plus vieux d'avoir cette aisance. Il appréhendait toutefois leur discussion.

Ils commencèrent par manger en silence, avant que le blond ne prenne finalement la parole.

-Eren comment définis-tu notre relation ?

Le brun sembla pris de court par la question du businessman. Pendant quelques minutes, il se perdit dans ses réflexions essayant de trouver les mots exacts pour décrire leur relation. Cependant, il ne réussit pas à en trouver.

-C'est difficile à dire. En temps normal tu es un de mes clients. Même si j'ai du mal à te mettre dans cette catégorie là depuis notre deuxième rencontre. Si je prends par contre ce matin, je ne peux pas te dire non plus. C'est tellement confus.

\- Je me doute bien. Notre relation est assez complexe. Je vais t'avouer une chose. Dès le départ, tu n'as jamais été pour moi un escort. On peut me dire que je me comporte comme un adolescent en pleine crise, mais tu as été pour moi, juste un homme par lequel j'étais attiré. J'ai été attiré par ce que tu dégageais, ce que tu étais en tant qu'individu et non en tant qu'escort. Mais je me voyais mal t'aborder comme ça pour te demander de sortir avec moi.

\- C'est... c'est gênant ce que tu dis, marmonna Eren.

\- Je me suis servi de ton job pour avoir au final des rendez vous avec toi et apprendre à mieux te connaître. J'ai envie d'aller plus loin Eren. De te voir hors de ton boulot. Tu m'as dit les raisons pour lesquels tu faisais ce boulot et je ne peux ni ne veux t'en empêcher. Mais je souhaite que tu deviennes mon petit ami. Je me doute bien que notre relation risque d'être compliqué. Mais j'aimerais bien essayer. Qu'en penses tu ?

\- Je veux bien essayer. J'ai envie de sortir avec toi autrement que par la voie de mon travail.

\- Tu m'en vois ravi.

Erwin ne put s'empêcher de se lever pour aller embrasser son petit ami. Il n'y mit fin qu'au moment où il entendit son téléphone sonner. C'est à contre coeur qu'il se sépara d'Eren pour décrocher. Durant que le blond était en ligne, Eren en profita pour refaire le point sur ses pensées et tout ce qui venait de se passer en vingt-quatre heures. Il avait encore du mal à réaliser que l'homme qui hantait ses rêves depuis presque un mois, lui proposait de sortir ensemble comme un couple. Son cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre.

Erwin revint vers lui, une fois qu'il eut raccroché.

-Tu vas devoir y aller, je suppose.

\- En effet. Je serais bien resté un peu plus longtemps, mais j'ai une société à faire tourner.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Moi aussi j'ai pas mal de chose à faire et j'avais promis de passer l'après midi avec ma sœur. On n'a pas eu le temps de passer du temps ensemble depuis plusieurs semaines.

\- On s'appelle ce soir.

\- Pas de souci. Bonne journée.

\- Bonne journée, Eren.

Après un dernier baiser, le blond quitta l'appartement du brun, heureux du déroulement des événements. Il allait enfin pouvoir profiter du bonheur que la vie avait du mal à lui offrir.

De son côté Eren était aussi aux anges, mais pour le moment, il ne voulait pas en parler à ses proches. Après avoir envoyé un message à sa sœur pour se donner rendez-vous au centre ville, comme convenu, il fit sa petite vaisselle et un peu de ménage en attendant l'heure. Il comptait profiter un peu de ces quelques jours de repos. Il donna aussi un coup de téléphone à Levi afin de la rassurer sur sa santé et qu'il pourrait reprendre le travail dès la semaine suivante. Il pouvait travailler encore trois semaines avant le grand weekend à la mer avec tous les amis de lycée. La seule chose qui rendait moins attrayant ce grand weekend, était qu'Erwin n'y participerait pas cette année. Cela ferait trop tôt dans leur relation pour le présenter à tout le monde et surtout à sa sœur qui pouvait devenir une vraie sorcière avec ses relations éventuelles.


	20. Chapter 20

Note de l'auteure : ouahhhhh ça fait 90 jours passé que je n'ai pas publié. J'ai fini de rédiger une fiction du côté de one piece et j'ai décidé de reprendre la suite de l'escort boy. Je ne relance pas de nouvelle fiction cette fois vu que j'ai quand même 11 histoires en cours de publication. Il reste en plus de celui-là une dizaine de chapitres je pense pour l'escort boys. N'ayant pas de trame véritablement, je ne sais pas encore comment je vais rédiger la suite. J'espère un chapitre tous les trois semaines maxi.

Réponse à Olivia : voici un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il te plaira toujours autant.

Précédemment : Erwin a sauvé Eren d'un viol de la part d'un de ses clients et le lendemain les deux hommes se sont avoués leurs sentiments.

bonne lecture

* * *

 **Début de l'amour**

Cela faisait longtemps qu'Eren n'avait pas passé un peu temps après-midi avec sa sœur. Cette dernière était restée polie en lui demandant juste comment se passait son travail, sans rentrer dans d'interminables débats. Ils avaient faits ensemble les boutiques et Eren tint à acheter à sa sœur ce dont elle avait besoin. Par rapport à elle, il avait de quoi se faire un peu plaisir. Il lui demanda comment se passait sa vie en tant que colocataire d'Annie. Il connaissait la blonde depuis plusieurs années. Comme Mikasa, elle était assez renfermée sur elle et n'étalait pas ses sentiments en public. C'était cela qui avait permis aux deux filles de se rapprocher autant.

-Au fait Mikasa, tu as invité Annie pour le weekend à la mer ?

\- Non pas encore. Je ne sais pas si elle serait intéressée par ce genre de sortie.

\- Demande-lui. Elle dit facilement oui à tout ce que tu proposes. Je suis même sûre qu'elle en pince pour toi.

\- Mais non tu dis n'importe quoi, Eren, lui répondit-elle aussitôt baissant son regard pour cacher sa gêne.

\- Vous êtes toutes les deux pareilles. Vous êtes réservées et ne vous ouvrez pas l'une à l'autre. Tu peux demander à Armin. Lui aussi, il l'a remarqué depuis un moment.

\- Mais non, tu te trompes et Armin aussi.

\- Si tu le dis. J'espère juste que tu finiras par ouvrir les yeux.

C'était bien la première fois qu'il vit sa sœur se retrouver dans une situation qu'elle ne maitrisait pas et que son regard la trahissait.

-Et toi, tu n'as toujours personne en vue ?

\- Hein ! Moi ? Ben…Euh… non.

\- Tu mens très mal, Eren.

\- Peut être que si, mais c'est très récent.

\- Est-ce qu'il sait pour ton travail ?

Mikasa regarda son frère qui avait détourné sa tête. Elle savait que dans cette situation, il lui cachait quelque chose. Soudain elle écarquilla ses yeux.

-Ne me dit pas que c'est un de tes clients ? Eren, tu n'es quand même pas sérieux ?

-…..

\- Mais Eren, te rends tu compte des risques ? Qui te dit que cet homme est vraiment bien intentionné envers toi ?

\- Mikasa ! Ne le juge pas sans le connaître. Ils ne sont pas tous comme notre père. Je ne te dis pas comment faire avec tes relations et si cela répond à mes critères, alors ne juge pas les miennes. Tu vois je pensais passer du bon temps avec toi et finalement, tu continues à vouloir tout gérer.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux pendant plusieurs minutes, puis Eren finit par se lever.

-Je dois rentrer, j'ai encore pas mal de choses à régler avant que la fac ne ferme pour les vacances.

Il quitta sans plus un mot le parc dans lequel ils s'étaient arrêtés. Au passage, il retourna à l'agence afin de signaler qu'il pouvait reprendre le travail.

-T'es vraiment sûr gamin ? Demanda Levi. Tu peux encore récupérer si tu as besoin.

\- Non, c'est bon, je veux travailler. J'en ai besoin.

\- Très bien. Je te recontacterai dès que j'aurais un client pour toi.

\- Merci beaucoup Levi.

Il rentra dans son appartement, après avoir fait un crochet par le supermarché pour prendre de quoi faire le dîner du soir. Il trouva l'appartement bien vide sans Erwin. Il n'osait pas lui envoyer le moindre message, de peur de le déranger pendant son travail. Il décida d'allumer un peu la télé et de terminer ses dernières démarches administratives pour la faculté. D'après le courrier reçu dernièrement, il manquait encore quelques renseignements.

Vers dix-sept heure, son téléphone vibra. S'en saisissant, il reconnut le numéro d'Erwin.

 **Erwin : pas trop dur ta journée ? Tu me manques.**

Il sourit en lisant le message. Leur relation commençait sur les chapeaux de roues s'il manquait déjà pour Erwin. En y pensant, lui aussi se sentait seul sans le blond près de lui. Mais il ne devait pas se précipiter non plus. Il y avait beaucoup de différences entre lui et Erwin. Déjà l'âge, qui n'était pas négligeable, mais aussi le milieu social. C'était carrément un gouffre entre eux. Cela ne semblait pas gêner le plus âgé, mais lui si. Il ne savait pas comment le lui dire sans le vexer. Et il ne voulait pas non plus compromettre leur relation. Il se sentait trop bien avec Erwin.

 **Eren : non ça été. Ma sœur est toujours égale à elle-même. Tu me manques aussi. Tu travailles encore ?**

 **Erwin : oui encore une réunion sans fin.**

 **Eren : courage. Moi je suis en train de terminer encore des papiers qu'il manquait pour la fac.**

Il reposa son téléphone et reprit son travail. Quelques minutes plus tard, il reçut un autre sms. Durant près d'une heure, ils échangèrent des messages, soit la durée de la réunion du blond.

Eren se prépara à dîner. Pendant que le plat mitonnait, il se doucha et redescendit à la cuisine, uniquement vêtu d'un boxer. C'était l'avantage d'être seul chez soi. Jetant un œil à la cuisson, il ralentit le feu, afin que cela ne brûle pas. Il rangea ses papiers avant de mettre son assiette. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il y avait de beau à la télé le soir.

Alors qu'il allait se servir son dîner, la sonnerie de la porte résonna. Sans trop réfléchir, il se leva et alla ouvrir. Il tomba nez à nez avec son petit ami.

-C'est un accueil que j'apprécie, lui dit-il.

\- Er… Erwin ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu viennes ce soir. Euh, entre donc.

\- Merci. J'avais envie de te voir un peu avant de rentrer chez moi.

\- Tu as déjà mangé ?

\- Pas encore.

\- J'ai fait pour deux personnes, tu peux rester. Je vais juste aller mettre un pantalon.

\- Hmm, tu peux rester ainsi, tu sais. Cela ne me dérange nullement et tu es chez toi. Promis je ne te sauterais pas dessus.

Eren ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement. Il choisit au final de rester ainsi vêtu et sentit le regard intense de son petit ami sur lui. Dans un sens cela le flatter énormément, mais dans un autre, il avait l'impression d'être un agneau à deux doigts de se faire dévorer par le grand méchant loup. Il servit une assiette de ce qu'il avait préparé. Ce n'était pas de la grande cuisine, mais il raffolait de ce genre de plat. Ils mangèrent tout en parlant de banalité. La soirée se déroula tranquillement.

Après avoir débarrassé la table, ils se mirent sur le canapé afin de regarder un film ensemble. Rapidement, les câlins, les baisers, remplacèrent le film. Les caresses se firent audacieuses, sans jamais aller trop loin non plus. Vers vingt-trois heure, Erwin dut rentrer chez lui afin de se reposer. Il proposa au brun de venir manger à midi avec lui. Ce dernier accepta. Il annonça à Erwin, qu'il s'était remis disponible pour le travail. Cette nouvelle ne fit pas faire des bonds à ce dernier, mais il avait promis de respecter le besoin de travailler de son petit ami. Il savait, pour être sortit une paire de fois avec lui, qu'il n'irait jamais plus loin qu'accompagner ses clients dans le respect total.

-Je vais voir avec mon agenda pour alors te réserver une soirée.

\- Avec plaisir. De toute façon, de ce que Levi m'a dit, tu es mon client prioritaire.

\- Ah oui, il a dit ça.

\- Oui, lors du deuxième rendez-vous.

\- Je vois qu'il ne perd pas le nord. Je t'envoie un message demain.

\- Pas de soucis.

Après un dernier baiser, Erwin rentra chez lui, laissant seul Eren. Cette nuit-là, le brun fit des rêves érotiques avec un beau blond. Le lendemain matin, Levi appela l'étudiant pour lui notifier que plusieurs rendez-vous étaient bloqués pour lui. Les affaires ne tardaient vraiment pas pour reprendre. Parmi eux, se trouvait comme convenu Erwin pour une sortie cabaret.

A midi, il se rendit au point de rendez-vous et mangèrent ensemble. Le blond avait choisi un restaurant dans lequel son petit ami se sentirait à l'aise.

-Ta matinée c'est bien passée ? Demanda Eren.

\- Comme souvent, c'est la routine. Mais je ne vois pas le temps passer. Et toi donc ?

\- Levi m'a appelé. J'ai un contrat ce soir avec un client et j'en ai quatre autres dont le tiens dans les jours à venir. Je n'aurais pas le temps de m'ennuyer. Je dois aller à l'agence dans l'après-midi pour récupérer les contrats.

\- Ça ira ?

\- Oui, je ne m'en fais pas trop. Je les connais bien. Je n'ai aucune inquiétude à avoir de ce côté-là.

\- N'hésite pas à m'appeler si cela n'allait pas.

Eren se mit à rire devant autant de prévenance. Erwin ne comprit pas dans l'immédiat ces rires.

-Je suis désolé, Erwin, je ne me moque absolument pas de toi, mais j'ai eu l'impression d'avoir ma sœur Mikasa en face de moi à l'instant.

-Oh je vois.

\- Je t'appellerais si cela ne va pas. Je t'enverrais un message quand j'aurais fini et que je serais rentré si tu veux.

-J'attendrais ton message alors.

Ils discutèrent encore un moment avant de se séparer pour le reste de la journée. Eren arriva le sourire aux lèvres à l'agence. La vie lui souriait désormais.


	21. La dispute

Note de l'auteure : me revoila enfin avec un petit chapitre. Bonne lecture.

Résumé : Eren finit par sortir avec Erwin après son sauvetage lors d'un de ses contrats d'escort qui se passe mal.

* * *

 **La dispute**

Le travail pour Eren avait repris mieux qu'il avait espéré. Bien évidemment aucun de ses clients réguliers n'étaient au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé et Levi sélectionnait minutieusement chaque client. Erwin lui réservait une soirée par semaine et en profitait pour l'emmener dans un endroit différent à chaque fois. L'étudiant avait demandé pour garder ses dimanches afin de les passer avec son petit ami.

Entre les pourboires et le salaire, il avait pu mettre de côté pour son début à la fac et se faire plaisir. Le mois de juillet était passé finalement relativement vite et le mois d'août, d'après ses employeurs allaient être relativement calme. L'agence fermait, par ailleurs pendant une quinzaine de jours et cela tombait pile pour le weekend qu'il devait faire avec ses amis à la plage.

Pour son premier jour de vacances, il décida de faire une surprise à Erwin en se rendant peu avant midi à sa société. Il n'avait que l'adresse. En arrivant sur place, son sang se figea. La société qu'Erwin gérait n'était autre que l'agence immobilière qui les avait ni plus ni moins expulsé. Il se sentit soudainement trahit par l'homme qu'il aimait. En lui coulait désormais le dégoût et la haine. Il lui fallut quelques minutes avant de se décider à pénétrer dans le bâtiment.

-Bonjour jeune homme. En quoi je peux vous aider ?

\- Bonjour. Je voudrais voir Monsieur Smith.

\- Je vais voir s'il est disponible. Qui je dois annoncer.

\- Eren. Dites qu'Eren est là.

\- Merci de patienter quelques minutes.

L'hôtesse d'accueil composa un numéro et tomba sur l'assistante d'Erwin. Quand elle eut raccroché, elle se tourna vers Eren.

-Monsieur Smith vous attend dans son bureau. Vous prenez l'ascenseur et c'est au premier étage à gauche. Son assistante vous attend.

\- Merci. Bonne journée.

Malgré la colère qu'il contenait avec difficulté en lui, il resta poli, la personne de l'accueil n'était en rien responsable de sa situation. Le seul responsable à ses yeux était Erwin. C'était lui qui l'avait au final obligé à devenir escort. Il arriva rapidement à l'étage en question et suivit l'assistante qui le fit entrer dans le bureau d'Erwin.

-Quelle merveilleuse surprise que tu me fais Eren. Je suis content de te voir.

\- Tu allais me le dire quand ? demanda Eren tout en contenant sa colère.

\- Te dire quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Me dire que tu étais l'enfoiré qui a expulsé ma sœur et moi de notre ancien logement.

\- Ecoute Eren, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Tu devrais t'assoir et je vais tout t'expliquer.

\- Comme si j'allais t'écouter me sortir des mensonges. Car au final tu me trompes depuis le début. Tu as dû bien prendre ton pied à me voir galérer après m'avoir foutu à la porte de mon chez moi. Tu devais prendre un malin plaisir à me payer et à me laisser des pourboires exorbitants. Tu étalais devant moi tout l'argent que tu soutires aux gens qui se crèvent pour s'en sortir.

\- Non Eren. Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu penses. Tu te trompes énormément sur mon compte. Je n'ai jamais voulu ça.

\- MENTEUR ! cria-t-il.

Erwin voulu s'approcher d'Eren mais il reçu une gifle à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas. Aussitôt Eren sortit du bureau en claquant la porte, laissant le blond désespéré. Il savait qu'un jour ou l'autre cela devait arriver. Mais il aurait voulu que cela se passe autrement. Il aurait voulu amener la chose sans que cela se finisse comme la dispute qu'il venait d'y avoir. Il se sentit perdu, désemparé, ne sachant pas s'il devait partir à sa poursuite et tenter de réparer le malentendu ou s'il devait laisser partir Eren.

De son côté Eren s'était mis à courir une fois sortie de l'ascenseur, sans regarder la direction qu'il prenait. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était fuir loin, très loin d'Erwin et de sa société maudite. Il voulait oublier qu'il s'était fait avoir par l'homme qu'il pensait pourtant aimer. Etait-il né sous une mauvaise étoile, un mauvais Karma ? Il avait vraiment l'impression d'être maudit. Il traversa sans regarder à plusieurs reprises, manquant de peu de se faire faucher. Les gens le regardaient, se demandant sans doute ce qu'il lui arrivait. Des larmes s'écoulaient en discontinue le long de ses joues. Rien ne semblait être en mesure de les arrêter. Au bout d'un moment, ne voyant plus le chemin qu'il prenait, il trébucha et s'étala sur le sol. Son pantalon se déchira et ses mains s'égratignèrent. Mais il s'en fichait. Il se remit debout et reprit sa course effrénée. Il finit par se retrouver devant son appartement. Il y monta et s'enferma à double tour. Il ne voulait voir personne et encore moins le salaud qui venait de détruire ses rêves.

Il pleura durant de longues heures contre la porte d'entrée. Il avait entendu son téléphone sonner à plusieurs reprises, mais n'avait pas pris la peine d'y répondre. Il savait qui l'appelait et il ne voulait pas lui répondre. Il ne voulait pas entendre plus de mensonges qu'il en avait déjà entendu. Toutes ces belles promesses n'étaient en fait qu'un canular gigantesque. Il avait mal, si mal qu'il voulait s'arracher le cœur pour ne plus souffrir.

Il ne sut pas combien de temps il resta ainsi contre la porte, mais la nuit était tombée quand il se décida à se lever. Il n'avait pas faim. Il n'avait envie de rien. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était oublier. Il monta directement dans sa chambre et se coucha.

 **oOOooOOo**

Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il n'avait pas bougé de son lit, se levant juste pour ses besoins personnels. Il se sentait toujours autant détruit. Depuis au moins vingt-quatre heures, il n'avait plus de batterie sur son téléphone et il ne voulait en aucun cas le recharger. Il avait entendu à plusieurs reprises la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée, mais il n'avait pas pris la peine de se lever pour voir qui s'était. Il ne voulait voir personne. Il se sentait de plus en plus faible. Peut-être qu'avec un peu de patience, il pourrait revoir enfin sa mère.

 **oOOooOOo**

Erwin avait tout tenté pour pouvoir parler à Eren. Il avait même mené une enquête afin de connaître les coordonnées de sa famille et de ses amis proches. Au final, il s'était attiré les foudres de la sœur qui depuis le début savait que cette relation ne marcherait pas et qu'il était un être nuisible pour son Eren. Le meilleur ami, avait plutôt réagit à l'opposé et voulait l'aider, mais ces tentatives nombreuses aussi, avaient toute échoué. Il s'en inquiétait même.

Au bout d'une semaine, Erwin contacta son meilleur ami, Levi qui en profita pour lui faire la leçon.

-Je te l'avais dit de ne plus avoir de relation intime avec un escort. Cela n'est pas bon pour toi. A chaque fois je te ramasse à la petite cuillère et cette fois en prime je perds sûrement l'un de mes meilleurs escorts. Franchement vous n'êtes pas possible tous les deux.

\- Merci de m'enterrer plus que de m'aider.

\- Les histoires de cœur, ce n'est pas mon domaine. Demande à Hanji plutôt.

\- Jamais de la vie. Elle risque d'empirer les choses.

\- Sinon j'ai une autre idée.

Levi expliqua son idée à Erwin qui l'écouta attentivement. Après toutes les explications, il accepta cette proposition. Il savait que c'était sa seule chance de pouvoir peut être sauver sa relation. Il remercia chaleureusement Levi et partit aussitôt chez lui afin de prendre le jeu de clefs qu'Eren lui avait donné au début de leur relation. Il les trouva à l'endroit où il les laissait toujours, sur le meuble de l'entrée.

En moins d'un quart d'heure, il se retrouva devant l'immeuble du brun. Il resta un moment dans sa voiture, réfléchissant à comment il allait s'y prendre. Il voulait tellement lui parler, qu'il sache la vérité. Il finit par sortir de sa voiture et monta lentement les marches, une par une jusqu'à l'appartement, se faisant tout un tas de scénario dans sa tête. Prenant une grande inspiration il toqua trois fois à la porte et attendit. Au bout de deux minutes, n'obtenant pas de réponse il inséra la clef dans la serrure et la tourna.


	22. Chapter 22

**Note de l'auteure : merci d'être toujours plus nombreux à me suivre. Je vous naime 3. La fiction a battu le record de chapitre de ce que j'ai pu faire pour SNK. Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitre il me reste par contre car je n'ai aucun plan.**

* * *

 **Tentative**

 **Quelques heures plus tôt dans l'appartement d'Eren**

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine et il en souffrait toujours autant que le jour même. Il n'en revenait toujours pas de tout çà. Il avait l'impression d'être en plein cauchemar. Ses amis et même sa sœur avaient tenté de le faire sortir, sans grand résultat. Il avait purement et simplement coupé son téléphone et avait refusé de partir avec tout le monde à leur fameux weekend à la mer. Il était resté là, prostré dans son appartement. Il s'était fait livrer des courses et surtout beaucoup d'alcool car il voulait oublier. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Toutes ses pensées revenaient vers cet homme au charisme qui l'avait fait craquer dès le début. Il revoyait les moments vécus avec lui après son agression, mais aussi la première fois qu'il lui avait servie d'escort.

Il avait l'impression qu'on lui plantait mille et une aiguilles dans le cœur. Pourtant il s'était juré de ne jamais tomber amoureux. Aujourd'hui, il n'en pouvait plus. Il se sentait comme une fille à qui on aurait brisé le cœur. Une fois de plus on avait abusé de sa confiance. Il aurait dû finalement écouter sa sœur et son meilleur ami.

Il déambula dans le salon, titubant, ne tenant plus vraiment sur ses jambes. Il cherchait à tâtons une bouteille encore pleine. Il finit par en trouver une. Après l'avoir saisi, il remonta dans sa chambre et s'affala sur son lit. Faisant sauter le bouchon, il but une longue rasade. A force de penser et ressasser tous les évènements, sa tête commençait à le faire souffrir, il fouilla dans son tiroir de table de chevet à la recherche de sa boite de paracétamol. Il mit rapidement la main dessus. Il pesta en découvrant qu'il n'en resta plus qu'un seul. Il n'allait pas avoir le choix que de sortir pour se rendre à la pharmacie la plus proche.

 **oOOooOOo**

 **Retour dans le présent**

La pénombre totale régnait dans l'appartement et une odeur nauséabonde y régnait. Cela fit mal à Erwin de voir qu'Eren s'était laissé autant aller. Il souffrait de savoir qu'il était à l'origine de tout cela. Il s'était déjà sentit responsable quand il avait su pour le logement et il s'était démené pour lui trouver une solution. Il aurait dû lui dire plus tôt. Mais il n'était pas sûr non plus qu'il aurait compris.

-Eren ! appela-t-il doucement.

Il avança lentement, se guidant à la lumière de son portable. Il ne voulait pas surprendre le brun si jamais il dormait dans la pièce principale en allumant la grande lumière. Au bout de quelques instants, il renouvela l'appel, tout en progressant dans l'appartement. Il se décida à monter pour vérifier dans la chambre.

-Eren !

L'odeur dans la pièce à coucher était insoutenable. Un mélange de sueurs et d'autres odeurs beaucoup moins reluisantes. Il n'eut pas d'autres choix que d'ouvrir la fenêtre afin d'avoir d'un air plus respirable. La lumière naturelle pénétra dans les lieux et une boule dans le lit grogna.

-Eren ! répéta-t-il tout en s'approchant du jeune garçon planqué sous les couvertures. Je… je suis désolé, Eren. Je n'ai jamais voulu te nuire. Il faut que tu me croies.

L'étudiant ne lui répondit pas et resta caché sous les couvertures. Erwin continua de lui parler tout en avançant vers la masse dans le lit. Il secoua la boule.

-Allez Eren, dis-moi quelque chose au moins. Je sais que je suis le principal responsable de tout ce désastre. Mais tu dois au moins me croire quand je te dis que je n'ai pas fait ça pour uniquement sortir avec toi et me servir de toi comme d'un objet à exposer. Mes sentiments envers toi sont vraiment sincères. Alors, s'il te plaît, parle-moi, même si c'est pour m'insulter.

Le jeune garçon ne bougea toujours pas. Après quelques secondes, Erwin se décida alors à soulever la couverture. Il fut étonné de n'obtenir aucune résistance. Toutefois son étonnement fut très vite remplacé par une peur sans nom quand il remarqua la pâleur non naturelle de l'étudiant. Le torse de celui-ci se soulevait à peine. Il retira complètement les draps qui tombèrent au sol. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en remarquant une boite de médicament et une bouteille d'alcool.

-Non, ce n'est pas possible ! Eren ! Réponds-moi, Eren ! Allez, réveille-toi !

Erwin secouait son ex petit ami afin de le réveiller. Mais il n'obtenait rien du tout. Il vérifia rapidement le pouls de l'étudiant et fut soulager de le sentir. Toutefois, il ne savait pas qu'elle était la quantité de médicament avalé. Il composa le numéro des urgences et expliqua la situation. Ces derniers dépêchèrent un médecin, ainsi qu'une ambulance qui arrivèrent en moins de dix minutes. Pour le PDG, le temps parut durer encore trop longtemps. Durant ces interminables minutes, il tenta de réveiller Eren, en lui parlant, le secouant légèrement. Une fois l'équipe médicale sur place, le brun fut pris en charge. Le médecin nota le nom du médicament, ainsi que le nombre de bouteilles qu'il trouva à proximité du lit. Le plus jeune fut conduit ensuite à l'hôpital. Erwin ferma l'appartement et suivit l'ambulance de près.

Il se gara sur le parking visiteur et accourut jusqu'à l'accueil des urgences. Il ne put aller plus loin et dut patienter dans la salle d'attente. Il en profita pour contacter la famille d'Eren, en utilisant le portable du brun. Heureusement pour lui, ce dernier n'avait pas sécurisé l'accès. Il se fit littéralement incendier au téléphone par Mikasa qui lui promit de lui faire « manger les couilles » dès qu'elle le croiserait. Cela ne le découragea pas pour autant et attendit patiemment d'avoir enfin des nouvelles.

 **oOOooOOo**

Dès qu'elle fut mise au courant, Mikasa avait demandé à son patron de pouvoir se rendre à l'hôpital. Ce dernier lui accorda le reste de sa soirée et même la journée du lendemain si besoin. Elle avait contacté Annie qui était venue la chercher aussitôt. Son amie l'avait retenue in-extrémiste quand elle voulut refaire le portrait du grand blond.

-Vous n'avez donc aucune pitié. Vous attendez de voir si vous l'avez fait assez souffert ou si vous devez remettre une couche, l'accusa-t-elle.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, Mikasa. J'aime vraiment ton frère et jamais je ne me serais amusé à lui faire le moindre mal.

\- Si c'était le cas, tu lui aurais dis la vérité depuis le début.

\- Je n'ai su que trop tard que vous aviez perdu l'appartement qui appartenait à ma société. Si je l'avais su plus tôt, j'aurais fait tout le nécessaire pour que vous restiez chez vous.

\- Je ne vous crois pas. Je suis même sûr que vous donniez une belle somme d'argent en échange d'actes sexuels. Et mon frère voulait avoir assez d'argent pour rembourser les dettes qu'il était prêt à tout.

\- Ma relation avec ton frère ne te concerne en aucun cas. Mais sache que je n'ai jamais demandé ce genre de service à Eren. J'ai beaucoup trop de respect pour lui.

Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée d'un médecin qui emmena dans une pièce à part Mikasa. Erwin reprit sa pace, attendant patiemment. Il ne voulait pas rentrer chez lui sans avoir des nouvelles du brun.

Il faisait nuit depuis un moment quand Mikasa quitta le chevet de son frère. Il était rassuré de savoir que les médecins avaient trouvé peu de trace médicamenteuse et que sa vie n'était pas en danger. Il souffrait principalement d'un coma éthylique et qu'il ne se réveillerait pas avant plusieurs heures.

En repassant par la salle d'attente pour récupérer Annie qui l'attendait, elle fut surprise de voir que l'ex petit ami de son frère soit encore là. Il le trouva même en grande conversation avec son amie.

-On y va Annie.

La blonde se leva et après avoir salué le plus âgé, partit retrouver la noiraude.

-Tu devrais quand même lui dire comment va Eren. Il n'y est pour rien si ton frère a fait cette connerie. Il avait d'autres solutions qui s'offraient à lui.

Mikasa lui jeta un regard noir puis tourna les talons pour se rendre dans le couloir. Toutefois, elle savait que son amie avait raison.

-D'après les médecins, il n'aurait pas tenté de se suicider. Ils n'ont pas trouvé de grandes traces de médicaments dans son estomac. Il souffre d'un coma éthylique. J'espère ne plus jamais te revoir.

Une fois seul, Erwin laissa enfin son soulagement s'échapper. Eren, son Eren allait s'en sortir.

Sa tête le lançait horriblement et la lumière le faisait tout autant souffrir. Il était sûr d'une chose, c'était que son appartement était normalement dans l'obscurité totale. Il ne comprenait pas d'où pouvait venir toute cette lumière. Il grimaça et tenta de se retourner, mais quelque chose semblait l'en empêcher, comme s'il était attaché. Au bout de quelques minutes, il entendit une voix familière.

-Enfin tu reviens à toi, Eren. Tu m'as fait peur. J'ai cru que tu avais voulu mettre fin à tes jours.

Il ouvra difficilement les yeux et croisa le regard bleu qui le scrutait avec inquiétude.

-Où est-ce que je suis ?


	23. Chapter 23

**Note de l'auteure : encore 3 chapitres maximum et ce sera la fin de la fiction.**

* * *

 **Réalisation**

-Tu te trouves dans une chambre d'hôpital depuis hier soir.

Eren avait du mal à croire qu'il se trouvait à l'hôpital. Pourtant, tout ce qui l'entourait ne pouvait que confirmer ce que lui disait son ex petit ami. Ce dernier avait fermé les stores pour rendre un peu plus agréable son réveil.

-Comment suis-je arrivé ici ?

\- Quand je t'ai trouvé inerte et sans aucune réaction, j'ai appelé les secours. J'ai eu peur de te perdre.

\- Cela t'aurais plutôt soulagé, ouais.

La joue d'Eren chauffa sous la gifle qu'il reçut de la part d'Erwin. Celui-ci avait un regard froid et triste à la fois.

-Ne dis plus jamais ce genre de chose. Tu ne sais absolument pas ce que j'ai pu réellement ressentir. Tu n'imagines même pas l'angoisse que j'ai eu en pensant au pire, ni même ce que j'ai dû encaisser quand ta sœur à insinuer que je te payais grassement pour coucher avec toi. J'ai voulu t'expliquer que je n'étais pas responsable de ce qui t'es arrivé et que mes sentiments étaient réels, mais tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps de te le dire.

Quand Erwin eut fini de dire sa tirade, il tenta de reprendre son souffle. Jamais personne ne l'avait mis autant en colère. Il trouvait le comportement d'Eren complètement puéril. La réalité de la différence d'âge lui revint en pleine face. Et pourtant, il n'avait jamais aimé quelqu'un autant et en même temps, il n'avait jamais autant été déçu par cette même personne. Maintenant qu'Eren était réveillé et qu'il semblait aller mieux, il pouvait tourner la page une bonne fois pour toute. Se levant, il déposa le trousseau de clefs qu'il avait encore en sa possession.

Une fois encore, son ami Levi avait raison, quand au début de sa relation avec le brun, il l'avait mis en garde. Il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Il quitta rapidement l'hôpital et se rendit directement à son bureau. Il ne voyait que cette solution pour penser à autre chose, se jeter à bras le corps dans la pile de dossiers de nouveaux projets de construction et de rachat.

Eren resta sans voix et incapable de réagir face à tout ce qu'avait sorti Erwin. Il ne reprit pied qu'au moment où entendit la porte se fermer un peu trop abruptement pour les lieux. Les paroles de son ex petit ami lui firent beaucoup plus mal que la gifle reçut quelques instants auparavant. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Il ne pouvait même pas les essuyer, ses poignets étaient solidement attachés par des lanières aux barreaux du lit. Il se demandait combien de temps, il allait rester ainsi. La position le gênait.

Une heure après le départ d'Erwin, une infirmière vint enfin le voir. Après un rapide examen et sous avis du médecin, Eren put enfin être détaché. Toutefois avant de pouvoir enfin quitter l'hôpital, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de passer devant un psychiatre afin d'être sûr qu'il n'ait aucune intention de récidiver. Il put avoir un rendez vous le lendemain matin. Entre temps, sa sœur était venue le voir et l'avait à son tour sermonné. Il avait dû se fâcher avec elle, de vouloir absolument s'immiscer dans sa vie.

Sa séance chez le psychiatre fut très éprouvante pour lui. Il n'avait pas prévu au départ de lui raconter sa vie, mais au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait de quelque chose, d'autres venaient et finalement, il avait tout déballé. Le spécialiste l'avait écouté attentivement demandant de temps à autre comment il se sentait face aux évènements qu'il avait subi. Au final, il était resté plus de deux heures. Il fut soulagé quand le médecin lui annonça qu'il pouvait rentrer chez lui. Il allait devoir être suivi pour quelques séances dans un cabinet à l'extérieur de l'hôpital.

Armin vint afin de le raccompagner chez lui. Il l'aida à mettre dans des sacs tous les cadavres de bouteilles que le blondinet chargea dans la voiture afin de les déposer dans le premier conteneur qu'il trouverait. Quand il retourna voir son ami, il avait ramené deux pizzas, décidé à ne pas laisser ce dernier seul pour la nuit.

-Comme tu aimes, double peppéroni et pour moi une quatre fromages. J'ai pris extra large car je sais que les repas à l'hôpital ne sont pas vraiment de la grande gastronomie.

\- La pizza n'en est pas non plus, lui fit remarquer Eren.

\- Pas grave ça. Et pour couronner le tout, deux litres de coca à se vider ensemble comme à l'époque du lycée. Cela va nous rappeler nos soirée jeux vidéo. D'ailleurs as-tu encore ta console ?

\- Oui, sous la télé.

\- Chouette. Alors on va pouvoir tester le nouveau jeu, l'attaque des titans deux. D'après les première critique il est épique.

\- Je ne suis pas tellement motivé pour jouer.

\- Oh mais ne t'en fait pas, je vais te motiver pour. Ce soir tu dois t'amuser afin d'oublier ces derniers jours. Sors les pizzas de leur boîte et des verres. Moi pendant ce temps j'installe la console. Tu vas voir, on va passer une superbe soirée juste tous les deux.

Eren finit par obéir à contre cœur. Les deux garçons mangèrent leur pizza et commencèrent à jouer. Au début Eren eut du mal à s'y mettre, mais rapidement l'instinct de compétition revint et les heures et les tranches de rigolade comme au bon vieux temps. Le brun finit par installer le canapé en lit, ayant la flegme de monter à l'étage. Les deux amis se couchèrent sans vraiment s'endormir de suite.

-Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire selon toi, Armin ?

\- A propos d'Erwin ?

\- Hm, hm.

\- Selon moi, il serait judicieux que vous discutiez comme deux adultes. Après est-ce que tu l'aimes vraiment ?

\- Je n'arrive pas à le retirer de mes pensées. Cela me fait mal.

\- Je ne sais pas s'il serait partant pour que vous vous remettiez ensemble. Tu sais, il est quand même beaucoup plus mature que toi. La situation n'est vraiment pas idéale pour lui comme pour toi. Attention, ne le prend pas mal. Je ne suis ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre.

\- Je le sais bien Armin. Mais je me sens si perdu.

\- Tu sais tu l'as accusé quand même de t'être servi de toi. Sans compter ce qu'a dit Mikasa aussi.

\- Tous les deux avec ma sœur, on a été odieux. Je veux au moins qu'il accepte mes excuses.

\- Alors tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire.

\- Oui, mais je ne sais pas si j'en aurais la force.

\- Demander pardon pour ce que l'on a dit de blessant est déjà faire une grande preuve de maturité, Eren.

\- Oh arrête avec ce terme. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es plus intelligent que moi que tu dois te croire plus mature aussi.

\- Je ne dis pas ça. Je ne fais que faire un constat. Je ne suis pas si pressé que cela de devenir trop sérieux.

Armin avait sorti sa dernière phrase tout en prenant un air exagérément hautain. Il reçut pour seul réponse un coussin. Pendant près d'un quart d'heure, ils se battirent à coups de coussins. Quand ils s'arrêtèrent quand ils durent reprendre leur souffle.

-Cela faisait des années qu'on ne s'était pas autant amusé, commenta Eren.

\- Je confirme. Il faudrait refaire ça plus souvent et la prochaine fois avec les autres. Qu'en penses-tu ?

\- Oui, je suis d'accord.

Ils finirent par s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre. Le lendemain matin Armin retourna chez lui, rassuré que son meilleur ami aille mieux. Il lui fit promettre de l'appeler une fois qu'il aurait été discuter avec Erwin. Eren partit d'abord à l'agence afin de voir s'il allait avoir des contrat pour la semaine vu que c'était la reprise. Il ne savait pas comment allait réagir Levi et Hanji. Il savait qu'Erwin était leur ami et si le blond leur avait dit, ils se pourraient qu'il perde son travail. C'est avec une légère angoisse grandissante qu'il se rendit donc à son boulot.

-Salut Erennnnnnnnnnn ! s'écria Hanji qui lui sauta presque au cou. Alors tes vacances se sont bien passées ?

\- Eu, salut Hanji. Oui, oui, j'ai pu me reposer.

\- Bien, car tu as du travail pour la semaine. Tu n'auras pas le temps de chômer.

\- Avant de lui donner le moindre contrat, je dois lui parler, intervint Levi. Suis moi tout de suite Eren.

Le brun déglutit et suivit le noiraud dans la pièce qui servait normalement aux essayages. Une fois que la porte fut refermée, il ne put s'empêcher de déglutir d'appréhension.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de ne pas te casser la gueule, Eren !


	24. Chapter 24

**Réconciliation**

En fin de compte, il s'en était sortit sans aucune casse et avait pu continuer de travailler en tant qu'escort. Certes le patron de l'agence n'avait pas été de mains mortes en le fustigeant d'un certain nombres de noms d'oiseaux, tous plus colorés les uns que les autres. Il n'avait même pas tenté de se défendre ou de se justifier, car il savait qu'il était l'unique responsable. Jean tenta de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé et se retrouva de corvée de ménage de l'agence.

Pour le redémarrage, Eren eut deux clients à gérer. L'un était pour un accompagnement à une négociation et le deuxième à un cocktail. Il finit sa journée à vingt-trois heure passé. Il était épuisé. Il aurait voulu parler à Erwin, mais il n'osa pas aller le voir à une heure aussi tardive. Il hésitait aussi à lui envoyer un message. Peut-être que le blond avait bloqué son numéro eu qu'il l'enverrait balader. Non, il devait le voir en personne. Il se décida à aller le voir le lendemain matin à son bureau.

Cette résolution l'empêcha de dormir. Il se fit mille et un scénarii dans la tête afin d'avoir la bonne approche pour pouvoir dialoguer. Le réveil fut très difficile pour lui. Il se leva en mode radar. La douche lui fut salutaire. Il mit par contre un peu de temps pour choisir sa tenue. Il opta au final pour un tee-shirt et pantalon simples, mais qui faisaient tout de même habillés. Il décida de marcher jusqu'à la firme d'Erwin. Quand il arriva sur place, il hésita un instant avant d'entrer dans le hall. Il se dirigea vers l'hôtesse d'accueil, n'osant pas se rendre directement dans le bureau d'Erwin.

-Bonjour, je souhaiterais voir monsieur Smith, s'il vous plaît.

\- Avez-vous un rendez-vous ?

\- Euh non, mais dites qu'il…

\- Monsieur Smith ne peut recevoir sans rendez-vous. Monsieur Smith est très occupé.

\- Est-il déjà arrivé à son bureau au moins ?

\- C'est une information confidentielle. Je vous prierais de quitter le bâtiment si vous n'avez pas rendez-vous.

\- S'il vous plaît, je dois juste lui parler cinq minutes.

\- Si vous continuez à insister, je vais devoir appeler la sécurité.

Eren préféra battre en retraite. Il choisit d'attendre devant la porte de la firme. Peut-être qu'il le verrait sortir. Mais il ne pouvait pas repartir sans lui avoir au moins parler et surtout sans s'être excuser sur son comportement et ses accusations sans aucune preuve. Il resta sans bouger sous l'arbre qui se trouvait devant la porte d'entrée principale de la société. Les gens qui passaient le regardaient étrangement, se demandant sûrement ce qu'il pouvait bien attendre ici. Il ne bougea qu'au moment où son alarme lui rappelant qu'il devait aller travailler dans moins de deux heures. Il se promit de revenir tous les jours jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse enfin discuter avec Erwin.

Le fait de ne pas pouvoir lui parler le stressait et il n'arrivait pas à être cent pour cent dans son travail. Les jours suivants, il fit la même manœuvre et attendit devant la société dès qu'il ne travaillait pas. Les journées s'enchainèrent et rapidement cela fit une semaine qu'il faisait quotidiennement le même manège, espérant pouvoir lui parler. C'était désormais sa dernière matinée avant de commencer sa première année de fac. Il n'était absolument pas motivé pour continuer ses études. Surtout tant que la situation ne serait pas éclaircie. Les employés de l'agence avaient l'habitude de le voir et ils en avaient même fait des paris.

Le ciel dehors était noir et menaçant, mais Eren s'en moquait totalement. Il était décidé à rester en place même sous un orage.

 **oOOooOOo**

Erwin enchaînait dossier sur dossier et rendez-vous d'affaires sur rendez-vous d'affaires. Quand il rentrait le soir, il était tellement fatigué qu'il se couchait aussitôt. Aujourd'hui le temps était vraiment pourri. Il remarqua qu'il pleuvait des cordes. Il sortit de ses dossiers quand il entendit des bruits de discussions devant sa porte, commençant sérieusement à le gêner. Il se leva de son bureau et se dirigea vers la sortie afin de demander aux bavards de le faire dans la salle de repos. Pourtant juste avant d'ouvrir la porte, il fut stoppé par la conversation.

-Il est là depuis une semaine tous les jours et même sous la pluie, il ne se décourage pas.

\- Il me semble l'avoir déjà vu, il y a quelques semaines ici.

\- Mais tu sais ce qu'il veut exactement à monsieur Smith ?

\- Non. Il demande juste tous les jours à lui parler cinq minutes.

Se demandant de qui elles parlaient, il alla à la baie vitrée et regarda vers la rue. Son cœur sembla se figer en reconnaissant la silhouette sous la pluie.

-Eren, murmura-t'il.

De le voir ainsi, trempé, lui fuit mal au cœur. Sans même réfléchir à deux fois, il quitta en trombe son bureau sous le regard interloqué de ses employés qui se trouvaient dans les couloirs. Prenant l'ascenseur, il se rendit au rez-de-chaussée afin de sortir dans la rue. Il s'arrêta devant le brun qui n'avait pas bougé d'un cil.

-Eren, répéta-t-il.

Les deux hommes se fixait, aucun n'osant faire le moindre pas.

-Que fais-tu ici ?

\- Je voulais venir m'excuser. Tu avais raison. Je n'avais pas à te traiter de la sorte. Tu n'étais responsable en rien de ma situation. Depuis que je t'ai rencontré la première fois, ma vie a prit un autre tournant. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux depuis que tu es entré dans ma vie. Tu m'as montré de nombreuses choses que je ne connaissais pas. Tu as été là pour m'aider quand je me suis fait agresser par un client. J'ai été odieux avec toi en t'accusant à tord. Je sais que ce que j'ai fait est impardonnable. Je ne te demande pas à ce que tu me pardonnes, mais je voulais sincèrement que tu écoutes mes excuses. Je….

Il ne put terminer sa phrase qu'il sentit des lèvres se coller aux siennes et un corps se serrait contre le siens. Le temps sembla s'arrêter pour eux d'eux. Plus rien n'avait vraiment d'importance et encore moins la pluie qui les mouillait tous les deux. Quand ils se séparèrent enfin, c'était pour reprendre leur souffle. Des larmes coulaient des yeux de l'étudiant.

-Pas un mot de plus Eren. Tu es pardonné.

Il entraina le brun derrière lui en direction du parking souterrain et le fit monter dans sa voiture. Le trajet se fit dans un silence assez gênant, mais aucun des deux ne voulait le briser. Eren remarqua enfin que le blond l'emmenait dans son grand appartement. Ce dernier captura les lèvres d'Eren quand ils furent descendus de la voiture. Ils étaient tous les deux impatients. Aucun discours était utile à cet instant présent. Seul les gestes comptaient. Erwin le souleva et le plus jeune enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille. Le plus âgé l'emmena jusqu'à la chambre où il l'allongea sur le lit sans s'arrêter de l'embrasser. C'était intense et de temps à autres des gémissements s'échappaient de l'une des deux bouches. Rapidement ils furent tous les deux nus. Eren avait l'impression que son corps tout entier allait exploser de bonheur. Cela en était trop pour lui. Il voulait sentir de nouveau au plus profond de lui le blond, lui prouvant ainsi que tout cela n'était pas qu'un rêve. Durant leur acte charnel, les deux ne comptèrent pas le nombre de fois où ils se dirent qu'ils s'aimaient.

 **oOOooOOo**

Le corps d'Eren reposait paisiblement contre celui de son amant. La fatigue l'avait rapidement rattrapé. Toute la tension de ses derniers jours s'était envolée en un simple baiser. Erwin, quant à lui, contemplait sans retenu son amant enfin retrouvé. Il avait bien vu la sincérité des excuses de l'étudiant. Il était heureux que tous les deux s'aimaient sérieusement. Jamais plus, il n'y aurait le moindre secret ni le moindre mensonge. Enfin le ciel gris semblait s'éclaircir au-dessus d'eux.

Il laissa le brun se reposer après leurs retrouvailles assez sportive. Il saisit le pantalon du plus jeune en entendant le téléphone vibrer. Le prenant tout en quittant la pièce, il vit l'appel de Levi. Il sourit en pensant que le noiraud devait pester que son escort ne soit pas encore à son travail.

-Allo Levi. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Erwin ? Mais que fais-tu avec le téléphone d'Eren ? Non, ne me répond pas. Je ne veux rien savoir. J'en déduis qu'il ne pourra pas honorer son contrat de ce soir.

\- En effet. Il va falloir que tu trouves un autre escort pour la soirée.

\- Franchement vous commencez à me les briser tous les deux. Bonne fin de journée et évite de lui casser les reins, il reprend la fac demain.

\- J'y veillerais.

Erwin décida de préparer le déjeuner en attendant que son amant se réveille. Ils avaient quand même des choses à se dirent et à mettre au point pour que leur relation puisse réellement fonctionner.

Eren passa le reste de la journée avec Erwin à mettre tout à plat. Il lui promit de parler à sa sœur afin qu'elle vienne s'excuser de ses insultes. Le soir, il rentra chez lui afin de préparer ses affaires pour son entrée en fac. Il voyait sous un autre jour dorénavant ses études et sa vie.


	25. Chapter 25

**Epilogue**

 **Quatre ans plus tard**

-Tu es sûr de vouloir vraiment arrêter ? Demanda Hanji pour la énième fois.

\- Laisse le tranquille la binoclarde. C'est son choix, alors accepte le.

\- Oui, mais tu imagines tout ce que l'on perd ! C'était le number one depuis trois ans.

\- Il y en aura d'autres. Cela ne manque pas.

\- Tu es si cruel, Levi.

\- Réaliste plutôt.

\- Tu sais Hanji, je ne serais pas loin, donc on continuera à se voir.

\- Dire que l'on perd l'un des meilleurs escort de l'agence depuis sa création, ainsi qu'un des plus riches clients.

\- Bon Eren, voici ton dernier contrat. Il s'agit d'un homme autour de la quarantaine. Il a demandé à rester anonyme. Tu devras te rendre à cette adresses pour vingt heure précise. Il n'aime pas les retards. Voici ta tenue. Comme d'habitude le chauffeur viendra te chercher à dix-neuf heure trente.

\- Très bien. Bonne fin de journée à tous les deux.

Prenant le dossier relativement light, le brun rentra chez lui. Dans une semaine, il allait quitter enfin son appartement pour s'installer avec Erwin. Il avait enfin fini ses études et son amant lui avait proposé un poste intéressant au sein de la firme. Il n'avait pas hésité un instant à accepter. Sur le chemin du retour, il envoya un message à son homme. Il n'allait pas le voir avant le lendemain. Erwin lui avait expliqué qu'il avait un dossier très épineux à boucler avant le soir.

Une fois chez lui, il étudia plus sérieusement le dossier. Il souffla en voyant qu'il n'avait vraiment rien qui pourrait l'aider à le reconnaitre. Eren espérait vraiment qu'il n'y aurait pas trop de monde. En voyant le lieu de rendez-vous, cela lui rappela la première fois où son amant l'avait amené là-bas. Il avait vu pour la première fois un opéra qui lui avait donné des frissons, surtout avec Erwin qui lui traduisait dans le creux de l'oreille ce que disaient les chanteurs. Cette soirée était gravée dans sa mémoire à jamais.

Comme à son habitude depuis quatre ans, Eren fut près à l'heure et s'engouffra pour la dernière fois dans la voiture. Une fois installée, il se résigna à mettre le bandeau qu'il lui était imposé. Cela le fit rire car, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il devait se masquer les yeux, sachant qu'il savait où il devait se rendre. Son dernier client était vraiment un sacré spécimen. Les autres allaient vraiment bien s'amuser les prochaines fois. Une fois dans le noir, cela lui procura des sensations étranges. Il lui sembla perdre d'un coup tous ses repères. Le temps parut plus long. Quand enfin, la voiture s'arrêta, il attendit que le chauffeur lui ouvrît la porte et l'aida à descendre. Il fut conduit à l'intérieur. Par rapport à la première fois, on lui fit descendre les escaliers. Il fut étonné de ne pas entendre le moindre bruit. D'habitude, avant le spectacle, il y avait toujours de nombreux conversations. Ce silence provoquait une légère angoisse en lui. On lui fit remonter encore quelques marches. Ses chaussures se mirent à claquer sur le plancher. Il voulut poser une question à la personne qui le guidait, mais ils s'arrêtèrent au même au moment. Il se retrouva seul debout quelque part. Il n'osait pas tirer le bandeau, malgré que cela le démangeait.

Soudain, une musique s'éleva doucement. Il sentit des mains lui défaire le nœud du bandeau et lui retirer. Instinctivement, il ferma les yeux, éblouit par la lumière intense. Il finit par les rouvrir. Son cœur sembla s'arrêter. Il n'était pas dans la salle, mais sur la scène. Devant lui, se tenait Erwin qui souriait. Il avait mis un ensemble blanc et une chemise noire.

-Erwin ? Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Eren. Je sais que tu ne veux pas te marier. Mais je veux quand même marquer le coup. Cela fait quatre ans que l'ont s'est rencontré la première fois et dès le premier regard, j'ai littéralement craqué pour toi. On a vécu beaucoup de choses. Il y a eu des hauts et des bas, mais on s'est toujours relevé.

\- Erwin, murmura le plus jeune qui se retenait de pleurer.

\- Eren, veux tu te pacser avec moi ?

Le brun n'arrivait pas à aligner deux mots. L'émotion le prenait à la gorge. Il n'y avait pas de mot pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait ni même ce qu'il voyait. La musique continuait tandis qu'Erwin attendait la réponse de son amant. Eren avait l'impression qu'il n'y avait plus que lui et Erwin dans toute la salle.

-Tu…tu as fait ça pour moi ?

\- Je sais, j'en fais toujours trop.

\- Non, pas du tout. C'est si inattendu. Je…je.. j'accepte, finit-il par dire en se jetant au cou de son homme.

Il s'ensuivit un long baiser passionné tandis que la lumière au-dessus d'eux s'éteignait et que des applaudissements résonnèrent dans la salle. Ils mirent fin à leur échange et se tournèrent vers les spectateurs. Eren reconnut sa sœur, Armin, mais aussi tous les membres de l'agence ainsi que certains de ses clients.

-Alors c'était toi mon dernier client ?

\- J'ai été le premier et je voulais être le dernier.

\- Je t'aime tant Erwin.

 _Et voilà c'est finit. J'ai l'impression d'avoir foiré la dernière phrase. J'espère que l'histoire vous aura plut jusqu'au bout_


End file.
